First Sight
by samdan
Summary: Syaoran is a famous star from movies and in his past are some hurtfull things,what happened when he met Sakura, his new assistant? Will they both be ready to leave behind the past?
1. Chapter 1

Hi every one I´m new in here and to be truth it´s my first fic so I would like you to read and review, just please don´t be so rude with the comments remember I´m new in here.

Well that´s all, hope you like it and enjoy it this si just the firs chapter so be patient.

First Sight

1.-Introduction

Hong Kong

An ember eyed boy with chesnut hair was sitting in a window "Carl, tell Emily I need her hear." He said with a calm voice, "Syaoran remember she quit ´cause she has to return to her country for her family, we were searching for a new assistant for you, remember?"

"Ah, yeah" he think it for a moment, he have forgot about that little detail it was just that Emily was very important to him, talking in business things, she has always been with him since he starts his carrier and don´t get to the thing of not seeing her anymore, or at least that's the way he saw it and he doesn´t like the idea of getting someone new to do her work, more than that he don´t liked the idea of another WOMAN doing her work, she was the women he trust after her mother of course. "I only hope that however she or he is doesn´t get in my business".

Japan

An auburn brown-hair girl with emerald eyes was making her bags when someone enters her room. "Are you ready to go?" she turns to see her father, Fujitaka, standing in the door with a sad smile on his face. "Yeah, I´m just making sure I get everything "he node as a signal of understanding "you know," he said "You don´t have to do this, Hong Kong it´s to far and I´m going to stay here alone, Sakura" she smile softly to her father "You know why I´m doing this, dad. You can not work anymore you are sick, you gave everything you have and I need to finish my career, besides Carl, remember Carl right?, well he get mi a job with one of his clients and it´s well pay, enough to pay the school and send some money back here, like Touya, just that I´m going to be in another country that´s all."

"That´s what I mean, at least Touya is near here and he can visit us whenever he wants, but you´re going to be very far and I don´t know how often you´re going to come and neither I will know how are you." She took her bag and starts walking "Dad, don´t worry ok, I´m going to be fine, besides I´ll call whenever I want to say hello or hear you or need to know how are you, and I left you already the number of my "new apartment", see I have all, Carl help me and he promised even to you that he will see after me that is no necessary actually I´m 21 for goodness seek I can handle myself."

Fujitaka stops making her to stop too "I trust you can handle yourself, you have been doing that since Nadeshiko died, that I don´t trust are the way your going to react if you found someone there, you are not well yet."

Sakura give to her father a small sad smile, it have been some time know since that accident where her boyfriend died, she doesn´t like to talk about it she felt guilty about it, he drive mad that day ´cause they had a fight minutes before and he didn´t see the other car, she couldn´t have another boyfriend since that it was to hurtful to remember.

"Dad, I´m going to be ok, don´t worry about it, as I said Carl will take care of me, even in that." She have just said that when a taxi call out the door "I have to go dad, I´ll call you when I arrived" she kissed him in the chick "I love you, tell Touya I love him too when he come back ok, bye" with a wave of the hand she enter the taxi and left to the airport.

Hong Kong

Carl was waiting in the airport for Sakura´s flight to arrived, he was there from twenty minutes now "God, even when it´s not her the one with the responsibility to get early she gets late."

Just a couple of minutes later the plain land and the passengers starts to get down, as soon as Sakura was on land she starts to look for his friend when suddenly someone tap her shoulder.

"Ahhh" she scream turning around just to see Carl in front of her with a grin on his face, it was always funny to scare Sakura. "My god Carl, you scared me I thought you were someone else."

"Oh yeah, and who do you expect me to be? You don´t know anyone here in Hong Kong."

"Ja ja ja, very funny." She said with sarcasm "Well anyway, are we going or you want to make another joke?" still with sarcasm "No I´m fine, lets go I´ll take you to your new flat and then I´ll present you the guy you are working with ok?"

"Fine just a question before live, I don´t get it very well when you told me by phone, what am I going to do?" "Well actually I only told you what it´s necessary that you do but my client it´s….em…… a little special so perhaps he will ask you to do some other things………………….More than command you to do some other things but it´s almost the same so, well he will tell you there, so lets get going."

Sakura´s flat

Sakura enters to a building that looks pretty nice, it was tall and white from the out side, the doors were medium and were made of crystal, it looks clean and in a good neighborhood or at least it seems normal (now perhaps you are asking yourself "why is so nice her neighborhood?" well that's because Carl is the agent of Syaoran and it´s well paid and Sakura is the future assistant and it´s not as well paid as Carl but it´s a lot too, remember he´s a superstar of movies and it´s a fic nothing to do with reality. U^-^ ), from the inside it looks as well as from the outside, it was normal not too much not too less, they start to get upstairs, Sakura lived in the third floor.

When they finally arrived they look for apartment 13, once there they enter, it wasn´t to big as her house but it was big for a flat and it has furnitures already, but then she remember Carl saying something about buying with them already so she calm herself down.

"Now, this is you new apartment, this is the living room as you can see it have television and all that you will need for some entertainment, this is the dinning room, in which I expect to dinner some time with you." Sakura giggle for that comment and still looking from the flat and paying attention to what Carl was saying until they get to her room.

It was a normal-size room with a window that have a balcony that have a beautiful see to the city, in the middle of the room was a bed with it´s white bureaus and some blankets on the mattress and two pillows, there was a closet that was big enough so she can put there her clothes and another couple of things including the bags.

"So, do you like the place?" Carl ask with some interest in his voice, he has known Sakura since she was a little girl and he was a friend Fujitaka, he remembered have a good relation with the hole family including Nadeshiko, but unfortunately he was required in Hong Kong when she was too young and just recently he found her in a trip he made to Japan some years ago, it has been a log time so he didn´t know well what was the kind of stuffs she like "It´s perfect, I will just said that have more than I expect but it´s fine, thanks a lot for this and for everything."

"Ah, don´t bother about that Fujitaka and Nadeshiko were good friends of mine, they help me when I need it, the least I can do it´s to help their daughter." It was when Sakura remembered "Speaking of dad I promised to call him as soon as I arrived here so I should call him"

"Ok, I´ll be waiting you outside, remember I have to take you to your new work just to met the staff and the guy who you will work with" with that she left her to speak her father.

In the car

"Carl, what´s the name of the guy that I´ll work with?" Sakura, remembering that she didn´t know anything about the guy. "It´s Li Syaoran a famous actor here in Hong Kong and I think in Japan too, don´t you know him?"

Sakura think about it for a minute she never cared about the actors, she cared more for the story so she didn´t know that guy "To be serious I can´t recall seeing him in any movie, perhaps ´cause I´m seeing the story not the actors."

"You´ve got a point" and suddenly he remembered "Hey, you have the university where you´re going to study right, ´cause that's the reason you are here to study and win some money"

"Yeah, don´t worry about it, you said that this Li guy go too school to right? So when he is at school I will be too and the other part of the day I will be his assistant, so don´t worry about it I have everything control" Carl smiled as the way she said so, she was a lot like her mother, always a step over him. Now he just have to take her where Syaoran was and present them both, that´s why he called him while waiting for Sakura.

Syaoran´s flat

Syaoran was looking from the window to the street, Carl have just call him to tell that he was on his way to present him the new assistant "So I suppose it´s a girl isn´t it?" he said to Carl while they where talking "Yes, it´s a girl but you don´t have to worry about her, it´s the daughter of a friend and I know her well to know that she is responsible"

"Fine, we will see when she is here, I´m trusting you" "Carl, I´m ready lets go" It hears from the other side of the phone a really nice voice and with atone of……….. Innocence? Perhaps "Fine, I have to go see you there" that was the last thing Carl told him before hanging the phone.

For some strange reason he was nervous about meeting the owner of that delicate and innocent voice, but why? he didn´t even care about women since his fiancé left him to be with someone else, of course that was too many years ago, well not too many, but it have some time now, the thing is that the only women he could trust was his mother, his sisters, Emily and Tomoyo, those were the only ones that have been with him and haven't make anything to him or at least before Emily left, now he was looking for some new assistant that probably knows him and want to get advantage from him as all other women.

H e was thinking in this and other things when the maid announce him that Carl and the new girl have arrived "Already? I didn´t see his car, perhaps I was to distracted" he thought while going to the encounter of this new girl in his life.


	2. Meeting

Hi guys, sorry for being a little late I have it all ready but I just couldn´t upload, anyway thanks for the reviews and I´ll give you a flash explanation of the story since it seems that it´s a little confussing.

Well, you see Syaoran it´s a star of the cinema and Carl is his manager and him as well is an old friend of Sakura´s family, so he helped her to get the job of being the asistant of Sayoran and that´s how thy meet, that´s the only thing I´m going to said other wise I´m going to ruin it.

Please review that helps me to be a little better and help you too by telling my mistakes, well enjoy ^_^

2. - Meeting

Syaoran´s flat

Sakura enters behind Carl, she was amused of the magnificence of the building but get more shocked when she enters de flat, it was surely bigger than hers, it have what seems very expensive furnitures and some paints hanging on the wall.

"It´s beautiful and looks very expensive" she said while following the maid to get in the living room "It surely is he´s a very well paid actor and his family has one of the most important companies in Hong Kong and Japan."

Sakura turns to face Carl, she have a confused look in her eyes "If his family is wealthy, what is he doing working?" She asks with some concern in her voice.

"Well," he starts "He never liked to depend on his family to much; he wants to do something apart from the business world, something he likes and well, he likes to act, to pretend to be someone else that he´s not, I think because he wants to forget for a moment his life."

"Forget about what?"

"Well….." just in that moment Syaoran enters the room with an unexpressive face.

"Hi Carl, so…. where is the new comer?" Syaoran haven't seen Sakura, she was behind Carl and just when she heard the last thing she step out to the view of her soon-to-be boss.

"Good morning sir. My name is Kinomoto Sakura" she said as soon as she saw his amber eyes settle in her "My gosh, he´s very handsome and have very beautiful eyes even they are a little creepy ……. What am I thinking? He´s my boss for godness sake" she thinks as she bows her head in respect.

Syaoran hears that melodic voice he has heard in the phone and turn his gaze to where the sound comes and see a petite girl a few steps behind his manager. She have short auburn hair and a delicate figure, he couldn´t see her eyes ´cause she was bowing her head at him but just when she up her head they made eye contact and he could see beautiful emerald eyes "God, she´s glorious and her voice is even prettier in person…… what am I saying? I should stop thinking that things."

When Sakura turns to see him their eyes encounter and they keep looking like they were trapped by the others gaze, Carl noticed this and starts to get worried for both of them "Fujitaka have told me that Sakura it´s not right from the incident yet and Syaoran despise women for what his fiancé did." He thought while looking both of them still doing eyed contact, so he decide to interrupt before something unnecessary happened.

"Um….so Syaoran you want to make her some questions or something?" he said trying to break the eyed connection between them.

"What... Oh, no it´s fine I trust you and if you said she is fine for this job then I´ll trust you." He said breaking the connection between him and Sakura "You can start tomorrow at noon, when I get out of school I´ll wait you here at 3, you can leave from now." He told her without seeing her and then left.

Sakura stayed standing where she was, she could feel her face in heat, she couldn´t believed what have just happened, first he locked her gaze in his and then he just left without any explanation, he surely was a jerk or he just try to ignore what have just happened.

"It doesn´t matter anyway, he´s my boss and I can not ask him any explanation" she said to herself trying to forget about what have just happened.

Carl was silent seeing the reaction of the both when he interrupted, Syaoran didn´t bother to see Sakura again and he could see in her eyes that she was mad for his attitude "perhaps is better this way, if Sakura thinks he´s like this always then she will only make her work and try not to involved to much with him." He thinks for himself but suddenly he thinks of something he has not "What if it´s better from both to get with someone like them perhaps that could help them….. I´m talking like Tomoyo I better don´t get involved in this, I´ll let them be and only get involved when is necessary." He said finally to conclude his thoughts.

"Sakura, we better get going it´s going to be late and I supposed you need to go to school tomorrow."

"Yeah, actually I have" she answered turning back to reality, just a couple of minutes ago she was imagine Syaoran´s features, she shake her head to make that thoughts disappeared and starts walking toward the exit behind Carl.

Sakura´s flat

Carl have just left here in her apartment and now she was thinking about what have just happened "That was weird, I don´t remember a time in this past years since the accident in which I stare a guy that long and blushed too!"

To be honest since the incident she don´t even there to look guys as more than friends, it was just too difficult because every guy recall her of him.

But with this Li guy was different just a look were enough to make her forget about the world, the only thing that exist in that moment were his eyes and nothing more.

She felt guilty just by thinking that "God, I´m here for work and get some money to finished my career and help my dad, not for having a new boyfriend and more if that "boyfriend" is my own boss!, ridiculous."

With that last thing assuring herself she´ll be ok she left to her room and start unpacking, getting thing in it´s proper place, it was steel noon since the meeting don´t use a lot time and she have time to make things right in her new apartment.

Of course she couldn´t take out the Li boy from her head and every time to time she let herself wander about him, she just shake her head and starts doing the duties again.

Syaoran´s flat, his room.

Syaoran entered his room and get with an ear in the door "Sakura, we better get going it´s going to be late and I supposed you need to go to school tomorrow." "Yeah, actually I have" he heard this Sakura girl saying and her voice sound like if Carl has made her out of her thoughts.

"What could she be thinking about?" he surprised himself asking that to himself "Why should I care anyway it´s not like she was to pretty…… right? And even if she is, that doesn´t matter she´s hear for the job or maybe for me…… no, she looks too innocent to do something like that."

It was the first time he talks about women in good terms that make him to get confused, why he don´t think she will be able to do something bad?

"Perhaps of her petite form, she looks so small, so fragile, so………… naïve, how did she do to ever get out of her house? It feels like she could be hurt by anyone in anytime, thanks godness Carl is with her other wise she… wohoa! What am I talking about? Why should I care if there´s someone who can protect her? Jesus, I´m getting nuts, I better do something to distract my mind."

But the truth was that there was nothing that could distract Syaoran for thinking of that pare of emerald eyes that could locked him for that long, besides, while looking in that beautiful pools he could forget about anything, his work, his problems, the world!

It was like she was the only thing he needs to forget about his pathetic life and give him some peace, peace that he haven't been able to feel since that unpleasant memory happen.

"Well," he thought "Perhaps this was all my imagination and tomorrow when she gets to work things will be normal and will not doubt about myself." With that thought in his mind he gets in a script that he have to read, thinking every once-in-a-while in those beautiful emerald eyes and scolding himself every time he made that.


	3. First day

Hi guys thanks for the reviews, I´m glad you like it and I hope you still like it ´cause I´m a little inspire and your reviews makes me to write good for all of you so this is the third chapter hope you like it too.

And sorry about being late I can´t find time to writte and upload between the school and my other activities

3. - First day

Sakura wake up just in time to get a cold flash shower and drink some coffee to go to school, she don´t have to enter school already but the director want to see her to explained the schedule, show her the school and explained her the extra classes that she can take.

How fastidious, she have to get early there just for him to explained her the school but she will not get inside of any class until tomorrow, what was with this man he could explain her and let her took the classes but he said something about the differences of hours between the countries even they were close and that he will give her that first day.

Well, perhaps he was right but doesn´t matter she still was going to work that after noon so it doesn't matter.

Sakura get out from her home and took the bus to school, just when she was in her sit she start think about what she was going to do in the after noon.

She, surely, was going to enter the home of his new boss and he will start telling her what she have to do and the things she have to manage and bla, bla, bla. She really don´t have to worry about her tasks already, she really were very calm about it, she was more worried about her boss, she don´t want to feel the same way she felt yesterday.

"Why should I get worried about it? It surely was just the emotion of starting a life by myself and he was the first one I saw that is going to be a part of this new life, besides Carl of course, it surely was it just the nerves and emotion…….. Oh god! I have just passed the school." "Please stop." She shouts to the driver of the bus when she got caught distracted.

Archeologist class, Syaoran

It was almost 2:30 in the after noon, just halve hour to get out of the school and it´s not that Syaoran was impatient but actually he was nervous, of what? Who knows but he was nervous, for facing his new assistant……. Perhaps, no impossible why he would be nervous about it? She was just a silly little girl not different from the others.

Syaoran turn to see the clock again "2:31" man, the time goes by so slowly he wanted to get out of school already, not because he didn´t like archeology in fact he loves it and he actually never cared about the hour until this day, the reason, not even hi knows that answer.

"To be an archeologist it´s not only to go and search for all things, it has it´s methods……" Syaoran realized the teacher was giving his last speech of always so he looked at the clock again "2:58" the want by while he was thinking about going out of school.

"Rinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn" the alarm that announced the end of classes just sound throw the school, Syaoran grab his things and practically ran out of the classroom he always go fast ´cause there was a bunch of girls who always were bothering him but today he went out even faster, he was dying to get home in time.

He was just going in to his car when suddenly someone huge him from behind "Syaoran!" a high pitch voice call him from his back and he knew exactly what that means: Shinku .

Syaoran turns to face her; she was a little bit shorter than him and long brown hare that were tied in a pony tail, big brown eyes and slim lips that were curled in a smile, her body were curved just in the right places she was wearing a sleeveless blue blouse, mini skirt and black boots, she was indeed a beautiful woman but to Syaoran she was just too annoying to stand her.

"Why did you go so fast? We can go and drink something while we talk." She said in a very persuasive voice that would work in any guy but Syaoran was not any guy.

"Sorry but I can´t, I´m in hurry" he told her in the best polite way he could, he didn´t like her but he have manners "You´re always in a hurry you never have time for me." She said pouting at him.

"I really have to go, see ya later." With that he managed to get out of her grip, enters his car and starts to drive toward his home.

"Syaoran wait!" Shinku scream at him but he was getting out of the parking lot "Someday you will look at me and you will be mine along with the opportunity to be famous." She grinned to herself and starts to walk towards her own car.

Carl´s car

"So how was it the school" Carl asked Sakura, since Sakura don´t have a car and knowing she used to get late he go to her place to take her to Syaoran´s one.

"I didn´t enter any class, didn´t I told you I went just to grab the schedule and the director to explain me everything?" Sakura said a little confused, she was sure she told him when he asked him that she need to go to school today….or she didn´t?

"No, why, you told me?" "I think I did when you asked about it yesterday." Sakura was still thinking but she couldn´t remember where they were when he asked her.

"No, I asked you that if you need to go to school today and you just said that you have to, remember? We were at Syaoran´s place." She suddenly recall, she haven't told him ´cause she was too distracted thinking in a pair of amber eyes, she blushed in that instant when she realized she was distracted by thinking of him, how silly of her.

"I recall now, sorry I didn´t told you." She apologies herself "It´s all right, but tell me how did you found the school?"

"Oh it´s pretty nice and big, the director show me the place and give me the schedule for my classes, I´m so excited my whole life dreaming of being a director and here I am studying it in one of the best school of Hong Kong."

"You can said it, but it was all because of your work, if you shouldn´t make that documental video, you probably were not here now" Carl told her with a proud smile on his face like a father could see his daughter, he never get married and, of course, never got children so she care for Sakura and Touya like his own kids and more now that she was there alone and he was the one who have to take care of her.

"Well we´re here I´m going to take you there and then I have to leave to make a contract with a director for Syaoran´s, probably, new movie" he said while getting out the car with her.

"It´s ok don´t worry, he´s no going to bite me right?" "I hope he don´t or else he will need to look for a new assistant and manager, right?" He said laughing at his own joke.

"Right" she said laughing with him while getting up stairs to Syaoran´s apartment.

Syaoran´s flat

He was just making out of the bathroom and getting in to his cloth when a male voice enters the room from behind the door "Sir, miss. Sakura have just arrived she´s waiting for you in the living room."

"Thanks Wei, tell her to come here to my room I need to do some things while telling her the duties." He said putting his shirt on just ready to receive the girl "As you wish sir." Was what the man said just before leaving to where Sakura was.

She was standing in front of a painting of a woman that looks imperturbable and majestic in her Chinese clothes, she looks old but beautiful and was something in her that told her she was a mother.

"Miss. Kinomoto master Syaoran´s calling you in his room, he needs to do some things"

"Ok, thanks…… am…" "Call me Wei miss. And if you need anything or want to know something you can call me."

"Thanks you Wei and you can call me Sakura." with a bow of the head the man guide Sakura to Syaoran´s room and she enters the room.

The room was huge for Sakura, it was bigger than her own room back in Japan, it have the bed in the middle of it with the bureaus just like hers but there was a escritoire with some papers and pens on it.

There was music player just beside the escritoire in a librarian with a lot of books on it in one of walls were an big window with the shutters closed, just a small part of the sun light could enter the room.

Sakura noticed there was another room that leads to the bathroom she figure it out and was a lamp in one of the bureau, even that Sakura could see all of this it was still too dark to appreciate it very well and she noticed too that Syaoran was not there it supposed that he has to be there ´cause he calls here there but he was no way to be found.

"Oh well, I supposed I´ll just have to wait." She thought while waiting and turns to see the window, it was beautiful day for what she could see while she was out and she wonders why the shutters where closed.

"Perhaps I should open them" she thought "No, he probably have a reason to get them closed, but that doesn´t mean I can´t see out right?" Sakura went near the window and with her hand open a little the shutters, what she saw take her breath away.

The window leads to a balcony and from there she could see the city while the sun was hiding in the horizon and some of the lights of the buildings were, all ready, turn on giving a beautiful sight of the city in the down.

Sakura couldn´t resist, it was too beautiful for someone to resist it so she walk out the window to the balcony to get a better view, it was amazing, looking a t the city while getting dark.

In the shadows of the room, just when Sakura was stepping out of window, Syaoran enters it just to see her getting out; he was puzzled what she was doing? Syaoran walk toward the window too and take a look out.

There in his balcony was the figure of a little woman that looks prettier than any other with drops of the hiding sun in her skin, the lights of the city gave her a childish look she was giving the back towards him but that makes her silhouette more feminine and breath taken, he just couldn´t stop to see her.

He stay still for some more minutes until he could regain his senses, not complete of course just a part of them, and walk throw the window to where the young lady stood.

He cleared his through, bad idea, the girl turn to see who was behind her and the light gives right to one of here sights leaving the other one in half-shadows, her emerald green eyes where shining with amazement of the view a little smile in her lips for the same reason, it leaves him without words.

"She´s a goddess….. what am I thinking?! Syaoran control yourself" he scold himself for the reaction he had towards the woman.

Sakura was seeing the spectacular view when she heard someone clear his through and turns to see who it was, when she turns she saw him, there he was standing in front of her with his cold face and stare looking at here.

But even when he was looking at here that coldly she couldn´t stop herself to amazed for the handsome face he have and the handsome it looks with the little drops of the sun in all his face, she have notice the other day how handsome he was but in that moment he looked glorious.

His eyes where a different shade of amber, all most like gold, some of the branches of his hair were spreading in his face an as well were some kind different it looks like bronze, his features where, even with the cold stare and everything, soft and delicate Sakura even want to pass her fingers throw his lips, his chin, his eyelids, his hair.

"Man, he´s so handsome….. Sakura stop thinking those things he´s your boss" she scolds herself as well, it was not nice that she was thinking that of her boss and it wasn´t right, even though it feels right just to think about him.

"Are you done with the spectacle?" he said as soon as he could manage to said something and trying to talk normal "I´m sorry sir" she said a little ashamed of what she do, it was her first day at working and she made him mad already.

"Lets just get in and I´ll tell you what you have to do" he said with a cold voice and with a move of his hand told her to follow him, they enter the room he made another move to indicate her to take a sit.

"First I want to get all clear; you're here to work so don´t ever try to make a conversation about my life. Second you´re going to be in charge of write my appointments an the activities I have to do in my carrier of course, you´re going to be with me and my manager all rime since you´re my assistant and you have to see the clothes I have to use with Tomoyo, who is the one that made my "style" that how she call it, and I´ll give you more other thing you have to do when the time goes by and since it´s a little late and today I don´t need you, you can leave but get in time hear tomorrow ……oh and you´re free days are Sundays unless I´ll need you. That's all, any question?"

"No sir" "Call me Li, I don´t like the "sir" thing." He said feeling a little annoyed that the girl was calling him sir "Fine si…. I mean Li-san" she said a little shy, she don´t even know why she cold him sir, he was not that old.

Syaoran gave her notebook with all his appointments that he have for that month, she´ll need to write there the appointments from the future.

Sakura was standing to went throw the door to leave when he ask here "How old are you Sakura?" why he was calling her by first name, it really didn´t bother her but she was sure he´ll not let her call him Syaoran "21 why?" besides from the name thing she was puzzle for his question "Nothing important, you can leave now" Sakura left with the doubt but don´t bother to much, in the other hand Syaoran was thinking some things about it "I think she was younger but it seems that she is just two years above me so she sure is studding University…… and what if she is who cares? God, I really need to stop doing that" he scolds himself for thinking about her, but he wasn´t the only one.

Sakura was in a taxi to go her home and she has some time to think so she starts looking at the notebook but she end up thinking of her boss and how handsome he looked in the balcony "I really have to stop thinking of him or at least in that manner or else I´ll go crazy!"

It´s finally done so you know what to do. see ya! _


	4. New school, new live

Hi guys, first I wan to apologies ´cause I recently read my story and found a mistake (beside from the grammar mistakes that I apologies too_)

In the first chapter I write that Sakura didn´t like the movies and all that stuffs which is not true ´cause as you can see she is studying to be a director.

The story is NOT changing plot or anything else just a correction in the first chapter that I will do soon for future readers.

Well that´s all so enjoy this chapter and review as always.

4. - New school, New live

Sakura wake up early for first time in a long time, she was amazed by this but just yesterday when she return home she was thinking of how different her live will going to be.

First, she has a job where her boss was one of the most famous actors in Hong Kong and Japan, a lot of girls are surely dreaming with him and imagine meting him and bla, bla, bla.

All that ridiculous things get her a headache, not because he wasn´t handsome, actually she think he is but she never like that show that a lot of girls do, sure she was studying to be a director and she need to know some actors work but that doesn´t mean she need to be screaming around one all time.

And second, she was going to a new school in Hong Kong and, even she knows how to speak Chinese, she was nervous about that, she didn´t think about it until last night and that scared her out of her pants.

She stay sit in her bed thinking in that when she realize she was there for fifteen minutes now and she needs to get ready for her actually first day of school, so she get out of the bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

She was ready to go to school and was in good time, she decide to take the notebook she need to use for her work and step out of the door to take the bus.

The school

Sakura enters to the first class in time, she walk throw the corridors that divided the seats and went to sit in the middle of the classroom, she never like to be in front or at the back.

Sakura was reading her schedule and making another for her own so she could work and study at the same time, when she heard someone greeting her.

"Hi!" Sakura turns her head to see who it was and found some brown eyes looking at her and a big smile, a girl around her age were in front of her, still looking her "You´re the new student that came from Japan right?"

"Yes I am" Sakura answered "My name is Shizune Utada what´s yours?" she asked with a smile in her face "Nice to met you Utada-san, I´m Sakura Kinomoto."

"Nice to meet you too, so are you going to study for director or for actress?"(Ok, I admit I don´t know if the directors and actors study in the same place but I just love the idea.) "A director."

"Really? Me too, and you are working alright?" she asked trying to make a new friend "Yes, I´m the assistant of an actor" Sakura answered with a little grin in her face "Who?" "Li Syaoran."

"I start the same way too just that it was a director not an actor for whom I was the assistant" Sakura start to like the girl she seems very nice and talkative "You surely learned a lot of things to be a director, Utada-san" she told her with some excitement in her voice "I surely did, but please call me Shizune" the girl smiled at her in a way to assure things.

"Fine then you can call me Sakura too." Both of them start to talk about some things until the bell rings.

"Oh my, the classes are going to start but I supposed we´re classmates since you´re going to study for director" she said standing up "Yes I supposed" "Then will you like to have lunch with me?" Sakura think about it a little but then nod "Great then I´ll take you to some nice place" with that she sat at the bench beside her and the professor get in to start the first class of the day.

Syaoran´s University

Syaoran was sitting in his bench organizing his books when suddenly two hands grab his neck from behind "Syaoraaaaan!!!!" the high voice of Shinku sound in his ear "Why you left me yesterday in the parking lot? Don´t tell me you went to see another woman or I´ll get jealous."

_Yes, I went to saw another woman so? _Syaoran think_ "_That´s none of you´re business, I just needed to went and right now I need to go again so see ya." He said walking towards the door ready to go "What, where are you going? Are you going to leave me again?"

"I really need to go know I´m late for my class in the other university" He said still walking and with Shinku behind him "But why you go there? You´re a great actor without going there."

"I have to do that now leave me I´m late" with that he get out of the classroom and to his car, even that he was a good actor some directors want that at least have a regularization class since he haven't studied for that, it was so annoying for him to do that.

Sakura´s University

"Oh god I´m starving lets get something to eat remember you´ll have lunch with me" Shizune said towards Sakura while guiding her to the exit of the university "Aren´t we going to eat here?" she ask a little surprised "We can get out to eat and I know a good place near, we could go"

The lunch time have passed, Sakura and Shizune were walking in the university again "So, Sakura-san, you said you work with Li-san right?" Sakura turns to face her "Yes, why?"

Shizune smile a little evil and this make Sakura get a little puzzle "´Cause he´s right here" "What?!" Sakura turns hurried just to face Syaoran that was getting inside the building.

Syaoran was getting in the building when he saw a familiar face "Sa…Sa…. Sakura" he managed to said when he recovered from the surprised "Li-san" Shizune find a difficult time trying not to laugh of the scene in front of her; both were waide eyed from the surprised and could said only their names.

"Am….am……this is my new friend Shizune Utada" She said pointing to Shizune who only smiled at him "Hi long time not seeing right?" Sakura stayed in her place amazed, did they know each other? She felt a little thing rising in her like a sudden anger towards her knew friend _wow what was that? _She thinks.

"You´re that girl that was always with the director of my last movie right?" he said not sure of his memories "Wow you remember me I could swear that you were going to asked me who I was."

He couldn´t be wrong she was that annoying but nice girl that was studding to be a director and which he made a weird relation, she was always teasing him and even he didn´t like her that much he think she was a good but weird girl.

Shizune was having the best time, she could see a sudden anger in the eyes of her new friend, she couldn´t believe her eyes; Sakura was jealous of her, that gave her an idea she needs to confirm something with Syaoran "Oh Sakura-san sorry, I forgot that Haiku told me that he thank you about your help and he wants to take you out for dinner to say thank you"

Syaoran heard that and just like Sakura he starts to feel a sudden anger towards that unknown man _in what did she help him? What he want with her? ....God what´s this? _He thinks.

Shizune was amazed he was feeling jealous too! Oh that was great she was sure that when Tomoyo knew it she will, definitely, try to do something and perhaps she could help her, after all she was still in contact with her and was with the idea of making Syaoran move on with his love life.

"Am… well perhaps I will" Sakura said a little bit surprised, that only makes Syaoran to get even angrier "Well I need to go now I´ll see you later Sakura." he left without saying another word leaving Sakura standing surprised and Shizune wanting to laugh until her stomach hurts.

Later

The bell have just rang and Sakura was walking toward the door in a hurry to get a taxi who could take her to her work "Where are you going?" she heard someone calling her; she turns to face the big eyes of Shizune.

"Well I have to go to Li-san apartment now" she told her moving towards the outside "Ok….. I´ll take you" Shizune answered garbing Sakura´s hand and leading her to the car.

"You really don´t need to do this" she answered looking at her with some concern "It´s ok, you don´t have car right? I could take you there some days if you want."

Sakura saw how she enters the driver´s sit and she get in the passenger's one, she looked at her when she was getting her security belt and turn on the engine "What? There´s something you want to ask?"

Sakura thought about it for a minute then she said "Do you like Li-san?" Shizune turn her head to face her and was with a weird looked "You mean like to almost love him?" she asked her.

"Well…. I supposed" Shizune couldn´t help but laugh "No, of course not, he´s just a good target to annoy but nothing more. Why? Do you?"

Sakura blushed when she thought about the possibility of like him "No I just wanted to know" she said turning to not let Shizune looked her blush.

But she was very perceptive and could see her blushing, she was another one who she could annoy easily "Ok, then I´ll take you there just tell me how to get there." She said with a smirk on her face, she can´t wait for Tomoyo to know her!

Syaoran apartment, down in street

Shizune have just arrived to the building Sakura told her and was parking in front so Sakura could get out of the car "So Sakura you don´t have car right?" Shizune asked when she remembered something.

"Well no, I´m new so I don´t have a lot money" she answered taking off her security belt "What do you said if I get you a car you could buy? It´s not a big deal but is pretty new and cheap too. What do you said?"

Sakura managed to take out the belt and think the offer "Perhaps, but I don´t think I have money enough" she said a little disappointed "Don´t worry about it, lets make something, I tell my friend to bring the car to school and you have a ride in it, if you like it you pay by parts, deal?" "mmmm…….. Ok, thanks"

"Don´t worry about it, now go or grumpy will get mad" she said with a smile while Sakura laugh about the comment and left to Syaoran´s apartment.

Inside

Syaoran was still mad, she was going to dinner with someone she didn´t know…….. Someone he didn´t know actually, that makes him angry and he didn´t know why.

But he was worried too, it was 3:15 and Sakura wasn´t there it was not that it was too late but for the past days she gets in time. Where could she be?

He was just going to call her house when he heard the door bell rings "Hi Wei, sorry for being late I was with a friend" he heard the beautiful voice of Sakura talking to his friend and tutor.

"It´s ok with me miss. Sakura but tell that to master Syaoran he´s been worried about….." "Wei, it´s fine I just heard her" Syaoran interrupt him not wanting Sakura to know he was worried "I understand, I´ll leave you"

"Sorry for being late Li-san, Shizune brought me and she didn´t know how to get here" Sakura excused herself with her boss "Fine lets just go to work" Syaoran said putting his coat and walking to the door.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked stepping out of the way so he could pass and follow him "To the set of my new movie, Carl make a contract yesterday with the director and today I need to go there so your real work starts right now"

Sakura follow him to his car "Get in" he said entering the car, Sakura did what he told and they go to a movie set, that was the start for Sakura´s problems but she didn´t know it yet.

I know is a sudden end but I like to leave you guys in suspense, well I´ll start to make the other one, the next chapter will going to be months after Sakura arrived there.

I´ll make it like that ´cause I don´t want to make it to large and heavy so you get warned.

Review as always see you in the next chapter ^_^ bye!


	5. Jelousy

Hi again. I have some bad news to you but good to me(maybe they are not that bad) I´m sorry but perhaps I´ll not upload until next year ´cause I´m going in a trip and I don´t think I´ll finish the next chapter so, perhaps this is the last one of this year so enjoy it ^_^

Another thing, I know I write in the other chapter that this was going to be months after Sakura arrived but that's not true that´s in other chapter, sorry about the mistake. ^_^U

5. – Jealousy

Movie set

Syaoran and Sakura arrived at the set where Syaoran was going to work, they were walking throw some corridors and get to a wood door at the end of one of the corridors where it was read "Director" Syaoran knock the door waiting for an answer "Who is it?" someone answer from the other side of the door "The new actor" was the replied of him.

The door got opened and there was a told man with black hair but with some parts white, blue big eyes and a small mouth curved in a smile "Of course you´re that actor that all girls are crazy about, Syaoran right?" he said with the smile on his face the whole time and with his big eyes staring at Syaoran but then they turn to see Sakura "Who are you?" Sakura was about to replied when she heard Syaoran answering the question "She´s my assistant, hope you don´t mind that she come with me during the movie" he said with a normal face but was a little of overprotection in the voice.

"Of course not I just want to know who is going to be here during the record" the man replied, the smile never lose "Well we´re going to start to record as soon as the female part of the movie arrived but if you want you can go and change Syaoran, see you in a minute." With that he closed the door again and Syaoran turn in his heels and start walking throw the corridors again with Sakura behind.

"Sorry Li-san but are you going to change already?" Sakura asked a little shy "Perhaps, if Tomoyo have arrived already then I will" he replied without turning to face her "So I´m going to met Tomoyo now?" Sakura asked again not caring he didn´t face her "It seems like it, isn´t it?" he said and Sakura knew he will not answer more questions so she decide to keeps silent.

They both got out of the set and found Carl and a little girl that seems the same age as Sakura, she have long curled black hair and big amatist eyes, her skin was very pale and she looks very fragile to Sakura.

The girl was talking with Carl when Syaoran and Sakura got close, she turn to face Syaoran and gave him a smile but then her eyes were set on Sakura "Is this the little Japanese girl you were talking about Carl?" she said without taking her eyes out of Sakura.

Carl turn to see who she was talking about "Yes, she is" he said smiling too "Hi Sakura this is Tomoyo. Tomoyo, Sakura" he said making the presentations.

Tomoyo grab Sakura hands in her own and have a very strange light in the eyes that Syaoran could see _Oh no here we go again _he thought.

"Nice to meet you Sakura-chan, I can call you like that right?" Tomoyo said without leaving Sakura´s hands "Yes, nice to meet you too" Sakura replied looking at the strange girl "You can call me Tomoyo if you want" the girl said with a big smile and finally let go of Sakura´s hands.

"I´m sorry I should tell you who I am. My name is Tomoyo Daidouji, I´m the image assessor of Syaoran-kun." She said pointing to Syaoran.

"I´m Sakura Kinomoto, I´m the new assistant of Li-san" she replied bowing a little to Tomoyo "I know, Carl have just inform me that, it´s nice to have you with us, Carl have just told me that you´re the daughter of an old friend of his and that you´re interested in cinema"

Sakura was surprised at what much Tomoyo new about her and that she didn´t know anything "Well yeah, my father is an old friend of Carl and yes I´m studying to be a director" she said without noticing the fail of the face from the other girl.

"I thought you wanted to be an actress, just like Syaoran-kun so I could make your style too. Have no one told you how beautiful and perfect you are to be an actress or at least a model?" she said with tears almost falling from her eyes for the deception.

Syaoran sweat drop, it was typical for her to over-react the things but it was too much to tell the new girl how perfect she was to be a model. It was not that Syaoran thought she wasn´t pretty or couldn´t be a model, in fact he thought she was just as a model wit that pretty little face of hers and her sculptural body, but the thing is that he was getting mad just at the thought of her being observed by a lot of men and more in the things he knew Tomoyo was going to do for her.

"It could be a great opportunity for you, to be a model and everyone admires how beauty you are and….." "Tomoyo-san" Syaoran interrupt her just before she would convince her for being a model and leave the work she had as being his assistant, he didn´t want her to leave because……… well because he will need to find another assistant that was all…..was it?

"Yes, what´s wrong Syaoran-kun?" she said innocently, she has received a call from Shizune and she was just proving her hypotheses that, apparently, were right; but she needed more for work and deal a plan. She needed more information from those two and she have a spy with the Sakura girl but she´ll needed to know if Carl was with her or against her, but that was another thing and from now the only thing she needed was to confirm her thoughts. Oh that was going to be so much fun!

"The actress of the movie haven´t arrived and I believed that you have been inform of the character I´m going to play so have you the costumes or not?" he asked a little urged like if he really was interested in the clothes but the reality was that he just want to stop Tomoyo´s chat about the modeling thing and that stuffs.

"Of course I have them don´t insult me, I´m one of the best outliner of Hong Kong and Japan so don't you dare to said that again. Now come, they are in your trailer" she said moving toward Syaoran´s trailer making the others follow her.

"There they are" she said pointing to a door "Go inside and change to see how fit you, of course they´ll go well but just to be sure." She said smiling and, obviously, proud of her work.

Syaoran got inside opened the door and could see the costumes hanging in the door, Sakura could see that the door was leading to a bathroom and that was big enough to be a bathroom of house instead of one of a trailer.

Syaoran disappeared behind the door and just a few minutes later he was out in a new outfit, it was simple actually just a black sleeveless shirt, white pants and black boots it was obvious that he was the star of the movie and that it´ll be an action movie.

"This is simple you don´t made this" Syaoran told assuring the thought of Sakura by telling it was simple "Of course I don´t made them, actually all your clothes for this movie are simple and I haven´t made them, but I have to see if the color fits your eyes and skin and all that things" she said with a smile in her face.

"If you said so" Syaoran replied not caring a lot of that kind of stuffs; he got in to change in his normal clothes and just when he has step out the assistant of the director enters the trailer and told him to went to the set ´cause the girl has arrived so he just got out to where he was told with the others at his back.

They went throw the same corridors that Syaoran and Sakura have passed minutes earlier, Syaoran knock on the door and was received by the director "Oh Syaoran-san come in please" he said moving to let him enter "You too please, this is of your concern since you´re Syaoran-san manager and you his assistant." He told the other three letting Tomoyo enters too.

Sakura was starting to think that director was very weird and a little creepy for her and she made a mental note to avoid him as much as possible and to try not to be like him when she became a director.

After they got in the door closed behind them and every one take a sit, Sakura saw a girl from the other side of the room that was between her age and Syaoran, she seems very pretty with her long brown hair and big green eyes, white skin and cherry lips, she could see that the girl has all the curves just in the right places _wow, she´s beautiful, she surely is Li-san partner _she thought and turn her face to see him watching the girl too.

Again that feeling she had when Shizune told her she knew Syaoran emerged again but with more power feeling not just anger towards the girl but hate too, and that surprised her, she wasn´t a cold-heart girl but then what was that feeling that she was still having and why?

Syaoran see the girl in front of him, she surely have all boys dreaming with her and was beautiful too _But not as beautiful as MY Sakura…… wait, did I just call her My Sakura? Syaoran you idiot she´s not yours and stop thinking that!!! _He thought and a little blush cross his chicks but they were to light for every one to see it.

The girl lifts her head and her beautiful green eyes were at the sight of every one in the room along with her bright smile _Glorious, absolutely glorious, surely Syaoran is dying to work with her…… Oh Sakura you fool why did you call him Syaoran hi is your boss even if he can´t hear your thoughts. _She scolds herself a little by her mistake but couldn´t erase the thought of him dying to work with the girl.

Syaoran could see her eyes were green as Sakura´s _Yeah, but they are not as beautiful as Sakura´s and of course they don´t have that light that she have, _for firs time in his thoughts about her he was not regretting what he thought ´cause he was conscious of what was he saying.

"This is Rumiko Hamamiya" the director told them pointing to the girl "She´s going to be your partner Syaoran-kun and I hope you to become good friends ´cause it´s going to be a large movie, but Rumiko-san hear have told me that she haven´t read the script so we´ll start the recording tomorrow be here on time, you are dismissed" the director end and went to a door that was in room disappearing in there.

Rumiko stood up and went where Syaoran that have stand the same minute the director went throw the other door and was besides Sakura "Hi, I guess you are Li Syaoran, the famous actor every girl in Hong Kong it´s talking right?" she said in a warm and nice voice "Yes, that's me, nice meting you" Syaoran replied taking out his hand to greet as I side once he have manners.

"Me too, I hope we get well" she aid with a smile still in her face but then she notice Sakura "Are you related with him?" she asked to her in warm voice, just like a sister or someone of her family, _That´s non of your business,_ was what she wanted to answer but again she was cut like the last time by the same strong voice.

"No, she´s just my assistant and she´ll be here in the recording, do you mind?" Syaoran told, for the second time that day, an explanation of who was she and again there was that protectiveness towards her in his voice "No, it´s your assistant so you know what kind of works you give her. I just wanted to know" the girl said to Syaoran and then she saw Sakura again.

She took a time after talking "You´re very pretty girl, do have you boyfriend?" she asked Sakura and that take her by surprise "Well no, not now why?" Sakura asked a little confused "Just curiosity, you really are very beautiful and can´t believe you have no boyfriend but I bet you have some one looking for your bones right?"

Sakura was still surprised but that last comment took her off of guard "Well…..am……I..don´t know" she answered not knowing how to react.

Sakura wasn´t the only one surprised by the sudden question of the girl Syaoran, Carl and Tomoyo were too, even though Tomoyo wasn´t that surprised she thinks Sakura is actually a very beautiful girl and found hard she have no boyfriend but the others two were another story.

From his part Carl thought the girl was weird but nothing more but Syaoran was confused, he first got surprised by the first question then feel happy, even that he didn´t show it, by the fact Sakura have no boyfriend even back in Japan and from last feel angry at the thought someone wanting Sakura in that way and take her away from him, at this last thought he slyly blushed and good for him none noticed it not even Tomoyo since he was giving the back to her.

"Well I will love to stay and chat but I have to go now see you Li-san and…am…." "Oh I´m Kinomoto Sakura" Sakura told bowing her head to her "Right, see you Kinomoto-san and see you two in the back too, it was a pleasure to met you all especially you Kinomoto, bye" she finish saying her goodbyes and left leaving a confused Sakura, a thinking Syaoran, an astonished Carl and a laughing Tomoyo.

Next day school, end of classes

Sakura was getting out of the campus again to get a taxi or a bus to take her to her job when someone grab her left wrist "Com on Sakura remember I was going to bring the car of that friend so you could prove it and see it" Shizune said leading Sakura to the parking lot "But Shizune I´m late and Li-san it´s going to get mad" Sakura replied "Oh non sense he can wait this is important!"

When they arrived the parking lot they get near a car that look pretty new and clean as well it look nice and the paint wasn´t bad at all "Shizune-chan, don´t you said it was a used car?" Sakura asked scare of how much it´ll coast "It is but the owner take care of it very well other wise his dad wouldn´t buy him some other newest and better right Eriol?"

From the car got out a told man with dark black hair that look almost like blue and blue deep eyes that were under a pair of glasses, he was using a shirt that could let see he have a very nice built body and some black pants _He´s handsome but not as handsome as Syaoran-san….god I really need to stop thinking about Li-san in that way,_ she thought to herself not caring she have one of the most handsome guys in the campus, or at least that´s what some girls said, in front of her.

From the other hand Shizune was surprised _wow I give her someone that could compete with Syaoran and I can tell for her face that she don´t bother about it, she must really like Syaoran, well lets see how much Syaoran likes her_, she thought, she have a plan that she was sure wouldn´t fail and Jun was an old friend of hers and he agree to help her just to have some fun ´cause the truth was he wasn´t interested in women by the moment.

"Well Sakura he will take you to your job while showing you the car I wish I could go but I have some things to do see you tomorrow." Shizune told and went away as fast as she could so Sakura wouldn´t reject the offer, Eriol will tell her all the dirty details about Syaoran reaction.

"Shizune wait…." Sakura tried to stop her friend but couldn´t so she turn to face the gut named Eriol "Hi, am…. Is ok with you the plan of Shizune?" she asked the boy a little shy but calm down when Jun smiled at her.

"Sure it´s fine, get in" he said while getting in the car and let her got in "Tell me where you work." He told her while getting out of the parking lot.

Syaoran´s apartment

Syaoran was getting inpatient Sakura was late for second time and it was even later than the other day and even if he wasn´t going to admit it he was worried about Sakura _Where that silly girl could be, I hop she´s ok_, he was actually hoping that BUT he wasn´t saying he liked her, he was worried for her perhaps he didn´t trust in women but he wasn´t heartless.

"I better get down to wait for her" he told himself grabbing his things and getting out from his apartment.

Down, Syaoran´s building

Sakura was just arriving in the building with Jun in the car _Hope Li-san isn´t mad with me it´s too late,_ she thought while Jun was talking about something of the car "So you liked the car or what?" he asked her at the end and take her out of her thoughts "What… Oh yeah, but I don´t have money enough to buy it now" she told him finally.

"It´s ok, Shizune said that and I understand but don´t worry you could have it and pay me part by part, what do you think?" he told her very sure about it but the truth was that he was making time with her ´cause he saw the `oh so famous actor´ Syaoran and he was going to tease him just for some entertainment.

Syaoran was getting out of the building when he noticed a car he have never saw in the street so he put more attention to who it was and found Sakura in there but she wasn´t alone, she was talking with someone but he couldn´t see who it was.

Meanwhile Sakura was thinking about the offer and finally agree "Ok I´ll do it if it´s ok with you" she told him at the end with a smile "Of course I´ll leave it the car in the school tomorrow for you and then we discuss the details ´cause I think someone is waiting for you." He said finding out that Syaoran couldn´t see him "I´ll take you to the door" he said finally and get out of the car.

"It´s not necessary" she told but he was out already so she got out and found a very serious Syaoran in front of the door of the building, he was so serious that Sakura thought he was thinking something and haven´t noticed her.

After a while she noticed that he was looking at Eriol that was at her side even that she didn´t see when he got there ´cause she was looking at Syaoran so she got surprised when Eriol talk "Is he your boss Sakura-san?" he asked with all the innocence he could.

Again Sakura was cut when she was about to talk by the same strong and, by this time, rude voice "Yes, I am and you are?" he asked "I´m Sakura-san´s friend and I brought her to here" he told in a very polite way.

_Who is this guy, why is he calling her by her first name, why I´m so mad?!!!, _Syaoran was asking himself while talking to Jun and was with a serious face in the outside but in the inside he was dying for punch the smiling face of the guy that was in front of him.

"Am…..Eriol-kun, thanks for bringing me here but I think you should go or you could get late to your house" Sakura interrupted the eyed contact contest ´cause she was feeling that things wasn´t getting to good, it was jut a feeling but she thought that Syaoran was mad with Eriol about something.

"Sure, then I´ll see you tomorrow in school and we could talk about business" he told her still smiling in part ´cause he was trying to hide he was having fun looking inside of the eyes of the Syaoran guy and found he was jealous and in part ´cause he likes to smile _He sure most like her but he looks shy so I´m with Shizune to make those two confess, _he thought while getting in the car and drive to his house.

"I´m sorry for being late Li-san" Sakura told to Syaoran after a minute of silence "Sure you must be very sorry" he told her in a sarcastic way and that surprised her, she didn´t expect for him to answer like that to anyone "Sorry what?" she said in disbelieve and she was a little hurt to for what she think he was thinking.

Syaoran turn his face to see her and have an answer already but he stop when he saw the hurt in her eyes it wasn´t a lot but he could saw it and he felt like crab for making her hurt "Nothing…. We should go now" he told her moving his head to not face her and start walking toward his car.

Sakura stay where she was, why hurt her so much that he thought she was with someone? She didn´t know but it hurt her and it hurt her lot; she then walk to his car and got in without saying anything or looking at him but she was retaining her tears to got out.

Syaoran saw her getting in the car and saw her eyes were a little wet he didn´t move for a while, he couldn´t believe he make her cry that hurt him but he got in the car and drove to the set of the movie without talking to her or looking at her not even when they got in there.

Finally I finished, sorry for the really late up load but you can see it´s the longest chapter and you know why I´m making it so long besides I couldn´t upload sooner ´cause the school is taking a lot of time but anyway hope you enjoy the chapter so please review and see you in next year. XD :I _ ^_^U

P.S: Sorry about the grammar and spelling mistakes it´s really late and I´m tired so I didn´t check it ^_^U


	6. Feeling sick

Hi guys I´m back!!! Do you enjoy your holidays? I hope you do ´cause I enjoy mine.

Any way sorry for the really late up load I came back to my country just two days ago and I just finished this chapter so here it is, it supposed that I have to up load this one before go but I couldn´t so I´m a little out of time you´ll see what I mean.

Review as always and have nice returning to school ^_^

6. - Feeling sick

Sakura walk out of her "new car", it wasn´t actually new but it was new to her, she enters the building where her boss lived.

She was getting in the apartment when he got out "We´re going already, lets go" he said guiding her again down the stairs.

They got out of the building and Syaoran could see Sakura´s car park in front of the building, he remembered the time she bought the car and how mad he was when he saw her with a guy in the car, "It´s a friend and the one who are selling me the car" she told him some days later but still he was mad and he didn´t know why, it was too annoying not knowing why.

"We´re going in my car this time" he told her when he saw her walking to her car "Am…. Ok" was all she could say, she didn´t know why but he didn´t like the idea of her driving _did I drive that bad? _She always thinks.

She climbs in the passenger's sit as always and Syaoran starts the car to go, she was feeling tired, since Syaoran starts to record the new movie they always go there and return late so she normally make homework in the set and when she return home she prepare her things for the next day and go to sleep very late at night, sometimes she couldn´t even eat at noon or eat breakfast ´cause she was late for school, she was feeling weak but at least she send some money to her father in the last months.

Syaoran was driving as normal but he noticed that something was going on with Sakura and he have a feeling that things will end bad, he was trying to ask what was wrong but couldn´t.

When he was going to ask her he notice they have arrived at the set, he parked the car and as soon as that was done Sakura got out of it leaving Syaoran with some concern, she never got out that fast.

Sakura noticed they have arrived and she was feeling she was going to vomit and as soon as Syaoran park the car she got out "Sakura are you ok?" she heard someone asking her, she turn to see who it was and find Carl in front of her with a concern face.

"Yes, don´t worry" she told him with an assuring smile, she don´t want him to be worried about her, she knows he has his own problems and worries and don´t want to add another one.

Syaoran got out the car and saw Sakura breathing deep and Carl by her side, he could hear him asked her if she was ok, she told she was fine but Syaoran wasn´t very sure about it so he decide to make her talk and told him what was going on but when he was close enough to ask someone call for him.

"Syaoran-kun come on you need to change" Tomoyo said grabbing him for the slaves of his shirt and pulling him "But Tomoyo-san I…." "Nothing, it´s late and the director are going to call you and the others in any minute" she interrupted him without noticing Sakura was feeling bad.

Sakura was sitting in a corner of the set pretending to check the schedule of Syaoran but the truth was that she couldn´t stand to see him acting like he was deeply in love of that Rumiko girl, it makes her think he wasn´t acting at all, even thou, she thought she was a very good actress and a nice girl, she always treat her well and even let her calling her by her first name she treat her like they were friends since forever.

"Are you ok Sakura-san?" she heard a feminine voice calling her, she lifted her head to face two green beautiful eyes "Yes why?" she asked, she actually didn´t feel good but she was sure she wasn´t showing it "I don't know I feel you a little am…..different in your attitude."

"Oh… no I´m fine, Have the record end already?" she asked to change the subject "Yes it have and I think Syaoran won´t get long to change his clothes so you´ll be at home soon" she told with a nice smile thinking the only thing Sakura have was that she was tiered and with reason it was late again and she could saw her making her homework while they were recording.

"Ok, thanks" Sakura answered and return the smile, in that moment Syaoran got out and walk towards Sakura; he saw her face and didn´t see anything that was out of place but he felt something was wrong with her too.

"Look here he comes and I have to go so see you tomorrow" Rumiko went after telling her goodbyes "Are you ready?" Syaoran asked Sakura from behind "Yes, lets go" she answered; even that Sakura still was calling him by his second name she gets more confident when it was to talk with him and the same happened with Syaoran when he talked to her.

They were in Syaoran´s car and he was driving towards his home but he was worried about Sakura she looked a little weak "Sakura, Are you alright?" He finally could asked to a sleepy Sakura "What…..Oh yeah, I´m fine" she answered with her eyes closing.

Syaoran parked his car in the parking lot as always "You don´t look to good are you sure you´re ok?" he asked again but this time the concern was more present but she didn´t noticed it "Yes, yes I swear" she answer getting out of the car.

Syaoran got out too and follow her to her car and there he decide something, he took Sakura´s hand and take the keys out of her hand "What are you doing?" she asked in a weak voice, Syaoran open the passenger's door and get Sakura in it "I´m taking you home" he told before closing the door and then got in the other sit.

Sakura couldn´t reply she was too tired and as soon as Syaoran start the car she fall in a deep slump and disconnect the world; Syaoran looked her sleep in the sit next to him and smiled a little at the sight of her sleeping peacefully.

When he arrived at her apartment he couldn´t wake her up, it was to cruel to wake an angel so he carry her and took her up to her apartment, he has been there ones with Carl and he surprised himself by knowing her direction and the number of apartment.

Once in the right apartment he searched in her pockets to get the keys and get inside passing throw the apartment and to her room, placed her in the bed and covered her with the covers; he just look at her some minutes and then left without a sound.

Sakura heard Syaoran closing the door and open an eye to be sure she was alone, once sure she was she opened the other eye and waited some minutes to let Syaoran left the apartment without noticing she was awake; she got up when she felt someone was searching in her pockets, she knew that was him and don´t move a muscle.

She then got out of bed and changes her clothes then return to her bed and got some sleep with a smile in her face and in her dreams were a certain amber eyed boy with chestnut hair and a charming smile.

It have been another week since Syaoran have took Sakura to her house and she was feeling weak all that week too but there she was in the movie set again and, again, is late but today was something different the director have told everyone that since it was close to Christmas eve they were going to have a Christmas party for every one "Oh Sakura-san let me make you a dress for the party please" Tomoyo have asked her with pleading eyes, since they met Tomoyo have insist in make her a dress but Syaoran never let her with the excused that there wasn´t a good reason for made one and this time he couldn´t said that, Tomoyo was sure.

Sakura thought about the possibilities, she has some friends in the country already but never get the chance to got out and she think she needed some free time "Ok but don´t tell Li-san, he always freak out when you talk about it" she told her, she didn´t want to start the discussion between Tomoyo and Syaoran again.

"Ok don´t worry Sakura-san" Tomoyo giggle a little for the reaction of her friend, there was a reason that make her insist about the dress after all, since she discovered the reactions of Sakura and Syaoran one towards the other she wanted to make something to get them closer and that party was the perfect time.

"So the party is going to be these weekend at six in the set that it´s beneath, you better start looking for something to use ´cause I want everyone well dressed it´s not a simple party" the director announced to every one again, he still scared Sakura a lot.

"Oh my gosh this weekend!" Tomoyo almost scream, it was Wednesday and she have to make the dress for Sakura, she was going to finish it even if she didn´t sleep the three days that were left "Sakura-san, I´ll go to your place to help you with the make up and the other things" she told Sakura in a tone that told Sakura she was warning her not asking her "Ok Tomoyo-chan" was the only thing Sakura could reply.

"You can bring a friend to the party too but that's on you well that´s all" the director finished announcing the detail for the party and once again they were free to go home "Maybe you should bring one of your friends of school Sakura-san" Tomoyo proposed to her and she was grateful that Syaoran wasn´t there or he probably will kill her for saying that "Perhaps I invite Shizune-san" Sakura answered, she didn´t know that Tomoyo and Shizune know each other.

This time Sakura brought her own car so she decide to go home directly; she was walking towards the car and suddenly felt like everything was spinning around her and then she felt something cold and hard in her hand, she stopped her falling with the car that was in front of her and that just happened to be hers, no one was near her so no one saw that and for that she was grateful.

It was Friday and Tomoyo was closed to finish Sakura´s dress _It´s almost finished just some details and it´s done,_ she thought while giving the last details to the dress, as she promised she almost not sleep the past days trying to finish the dress, she was going to prove it on her that day and if it fits her well she´ll give it to her and surely the next day she was going to be in Sakura´s house very early.

Sakura was in school and it was almost the end of day she hasn´t told Shizune about the party yet and she was planning to do that at end of classes and finally they end "Shizune-chan, sorry for not telling you earlier about this but would you like to come with me to a Christmas party tomorrow night?" Sakura asked as soon as possible ´cause she was late for work, again.

"Tomorrow night? Sorry I can´t, tomorrow my parent are coming and I´m going to dinner with them" she told but suddenly she remembered something "Is this party something the director of that movie you said is doing?" she asked again but with some mischief in her voice "Well, yeah, he´s giving the party and every one is going why?" she asked innocently and, why not, a little jealous about the question.

"Oh nothing just wanted to know but hey why don´t you asked Eriol to go with you?" she said like if it was a sudden idea, she was going to lose the face of Syaoran again but she could tell Tomoyo to tape it.

"I don´t know, do you think he will? I barely know him" Sakura answered a little nervous about the idea of getting Eriol and Syaoran at the same party, Syaoran didn´t like Eriol and he always got mad when he see him "I´m sure he will why don´t you asked him?" Shizune replied trying to convince her friend.

"I don´t know asked Eriol…" "Asked me about what?" a strong voice came from behind Sakura and she turn to face the owner "Hi Eriol-kun" she said in a timid voice "Hi Sakura-san, know tell me what you wanted to asked."

"Well amm……I just wanted to…am" "She wanted to know if you want to go to a Christmas party tomorrow night" Shizune finished the sentence for Sakura and she couldn´t said yes or no about what Shizune was saying "That´s all, why didn´t you just asked?"

"Well are you going with her or not?" Shizune urged him but with her hands and mouth she told him about Syaoran being there and he understood "Of course I will that if Sakura-san want me to go?" he asked with a bright smile to the mute girl.

Sakura reacted when she noticed he was talking to her "Y-Yes sure it´ll be nice if you come with me" she finally told to the waiting man "Ok then I´ll pick you tomorrow just tell me what time and where" Eriol continue to be prepared "Well the party starts at eight so seven ´n a half will be fine, it is in the set beneath of the one Li-san is working" Sakura answered more confident.

"Alright the I´ll see you tomorrow ´k?" Sakura nod her head, told her farewells to her friends and went to her car "Do you have already a plan Eriol?" Shizune asked to him when she saw Sakura leaving "No but I have an idea that will become plan just leave it to me" he said with a smirk on his face.

Sakura was on her car and she was tired yet and hungry too but she couldn´t stop to get something Syaoran surely was waiting for her and he always get in a bad mod when she´s late and she didn´t like him in that mod, she thought that he looked handsomer with a smile on his face but she actually haven´t saw him smiling only when he was acting but still she thought he looked better that way.

Syaoran´s apartment

Syaoran didn´t know how he was feeling now, Sakura was late again but he didn´t know that he was worried or jealous of the thought of her being with that Hiragizawa guy (Syaoran know his second name later in the month ´cause sometimes he saw Sakura with him in school remember he went to some classes in Sakura´s school, just a note ^_^) it was to annoying to think that he was feeling that way about his assistant of course he didn´t admit that he was jealous he used to say himself he was worried about her even that he knows that two feeling were totally different.

He was in such a deep thinking that he didn´t hear the doorbell and got surprised when he heard the soft, delicate and innocent voice of Sakura talking to him "Are you ok Li-san?" she have asked him and he couldn´t replied for the surprise and the happy feeling that was inside him just by the simple thing of know she was ok and that the other guy wasn´t with her.

"Li-san?" Sakura asked again but with worried written in her eyes and face "What…" Syaoran finally said when he saw the worried in her "Are you ok Li-san?" Sakura asked again with the worried still in her face, in that moment she forgot completely about her weakness and got pendant about Syaoran and only him.

_Is she worried about me? Really? ,_ Syaoran asked himself and feel happy about the answer that was so perceptible "Yes, yes sorry….am we should go now" he was feeling happy but he couldn´t show it not to her not to anyone, even that he wanted to show her all his feelings he always stop himself and escape of it.

"Are you sure?" Sakura insisted "Yes, lets go" he said without facing her ´cause he was afraid that she could discover his smirk but Sakura could see a little of it and surprised herself wanting to smile for the sight of him smirking even that it was just a moment "Sure lets go" she said walking behind him with the smile almost in her face but hid as well.

It was finally Saturday and Sakura was getting ready for the party, Tomoyo gave to her the dress she made for her yesterday without Syaoran knowledge, it was a pink pale dress that gets just above her knees, it let the back uncovered and a part of her chest too so it have no sleeves, it have a blue sky line above her breasts the rest of the material define her curves very well, she was using some white sandals with small heels, she get a black coat over and went outside the door, Eriol have just arrived and he was outside.

"Wow what a beauty we have here, are you going to see someone at the party or you just wanted to see sexy for me?" Eriol joked about her and in a second she was red as a tomato and couldn't say anything so Eriol start to laugh "Don´t laugh at me I´m surprised with what Tomoyo did too" Sakura replied covering behind the coat.

"Tomoyo? Who is that?" Eriol asked a little puzzled not knowing who she was talking about "It´s a friend from the work" Sakura replied simply walking toward Eriol that was in front of the passengers´ door and open it for her.

"Are we going to met tonight?" Eriol asked playfully and with a smirk in the lips "Perhaps if you behave well" she replied in the same playful way, Eriol closed the door and went to the other side to get him in.

"Well lets go, you have to show me the way" Eriol told her turning on the engine "Sure" she replied and guide him all over the way.

Party

Syaoran have just arrived with Tomoyo to the party those two always got together to the parties since Syaoran doesn't want to got out with other girls "I wonder if Sakura-chan have arrived yet, can´t wait to see the dress on her" Tomoyo told herself but in a louth voice so Syaoran could hear it she have made a plan and was going to make it.

"Dress? What dress?" Syaoran asked a little suspicious and mad at the same time, he knows Tomoyo very well and doesn´t think he would like to see Sakura in a dress of hers and of coursed wouldn´t like AND stand the gaze of the other men.

"Oh, just a dress I made for her so she would use in the party" Tomoyo said as if it was the normal thing in the world "You made a dress for her!!!" Syaoran asked a little worried but of course he wouldn´t admit it and as if god was answering her question a black BMW appeared and from there got out a tall man with black dark hair that seem blue, blue eyes that were hidden in a pair of glasses and with a tuxedo, the man hurried to open the opposite door and from there got out a tiny figure that looked very fragile with brown curly short hair, green emerald eyes and a perfect body that could bee seen from behind her coat.

"Sakura-chan!! Here!!" Tomoyo screamed from Syaoran´s side and wave her hand so Sakura and the other guy see her _is she Sakura? God she looked beautiful more than that she looked spectacular…. god what is she doing to me?, _Syaoran thought and got worried, these days he have been telling some things he would never said or at least not now.

"Hi Tomoyo-chan" Sakura greet as well and wave her hand too walking toward Tomoyo and Syaoran with Eriol behind, when they were closed enough Syaoran could recognize the told guy as the one who soled the car to Sakura _What is he doing in here? Why did Sakura bring him here? He shouldn´t be here, _Syaoran start to feel that hate toward him again as every time he saw him, he couldn´t define what it was but he was sure that the only thing he wanted to do was to punch his smirking face every time he got closed to Sakura.

But Tomoyo was a totally different reaction; she stopped the waving of her hand and got frozen when she could saw him better _Oh god he´s so handsome Who is him? I´m sure it´s not Sakura´s boyfriend but is he interested in her? Hope he´s not otherwise he would have a heart break. Hope Sakura would introduce us, _Tomoyo thought while she was looking the both of them getting closer.

Sakura and Eriol get in front of Syaoran and Tomoyo and Sakura notice that nether Tomoyo or Eriol talked and that was weird they always talk no matter what; From the other hand Eriol have no words to describe the girl he have in front _Wow she´s very beautiful I would never imagine that the girl Sakura was talking about was so beautiful, _Eriol couldn´t take an eye out of her until he heard the voice of Sakura introducing them "Eriol-kun this is my friend Tomoyo-chan the one I was talking about, Tomoyo-chan this is Eriol-kun a friend from the school" Sakura said with an innocent smile in her face.

_She told him about me? Oh god I wonder what she told him, _Tomoyo thought while taking her hand out "Nice to met you Eriol-san, I can call you like that right" "I asked you to call me that please, nice meting you too Tomoyo-chan" Eriol told taking the hand she was offering "We should enter" Eriol said at the end to every one and offer Sakura his arm making a move to press Syaoran.

The four of them enter Tomoyo with Syaoran and Sakura with Eriol and once in Tomoyo start her plan "Why don´t we dance? It´s a party so lets enjoy it!" she grabbed Syaoran and Sakura by the hand and took them to the dance floor, she run fast to leave Eriol behind on purpose "Ups! I think Eriol-san left behind but don´t worry I´ll look for him you two start please I´ll be right back."

Tomoyo run almost fly away from them and no one could reply what she said, but Syaoran wasn´t going to reply he was thinking in how great it was that the Hiragizawa boy left behind when he noticed he was alone with a blushing Sakura, he blush too by the thought of being alone with her and then noticed she has the coat on already and it was hot in there.

"Sakura you don´t want to take out your coat?" he asked forgetting about the detail of the dress, Sakura turn her head to face him and blushed even more just thinking of letting him see her in that dress, it didn´t bother her that Eriol looked at her like that but she was nervous to think what he will thought about her, that she was beauty or fatal.

"I´m…I´m fine thank you Li-san" she replied after a while "But it´s to hot in hear common give it to me I´ll place it in our table" Sakura thought about it, it surly was hot there but she was afraid, but finally decide to do what he was telling so she took out her coat very slowly and Syaoran couldn´t believe his eyes the dress she was wearing wasn´t to bad but it let see the best of her body _my god, she´s even prettier than I thought, so fragile, so small, so innocent _even you don't believe it he was aware of what he was saying and he meant it.

Sakura finished taking out her coat and then turn her face to Syaoran with a blush that could compete with the tone of her dress, she saw him steering at her and the blush went deeper, Syaoran noticed it and extend his hand to grab the coat "I´ll be back don´t move" he told her trying to take his eyes away from her perfect body.

Syaoran left to the table that was supposed to be from them and always return her face to see Sakura was ok and no man was rounding, he couldn´t stand the thought of someone trying to take her away, he finally reach the table and place the coat over one of the chairs, the coat smells like her and the smell got in his hands so he could smell her perfume, he was returning where she was when he saw something strange, she was grabbing her head and her legs looked like they were going to broke in any minute her eyes were closing and he finds out he was going to passed away in front of him, he try to run towards her before she felt and he could see that she opened her eyes once more and looked at him running, she smiled and then start to collapsed, the distance between them felt like kilometers to Syaoran but just before she could hit the floor he reach her and stop her falling "Sakura, Sakura wake up, you can hear me? Please Sakura wake up, Sakura!"

Sakura saw Syaoran leaving to a table and how he turns his head every once in a while to see she was ok _why is he so worried about me? ...... wait he´s worried for me wow, _she thought but suddenly her head start to ache so she grabbed it, she looked the floor and it start to spinning along with the room, her legs felt like them wasn´t going to resist her weight much longer, she felt her eyes closing and the felling of not standing it any more, she opened her eyes one last time and saw Syaoran running towards her with a concern face, she smiled at him and then give up _I´m sorry I couldn't stand much longer Syaoran, _with that she passed away and couldn´t see or feel any more but she could hear a strong voice calling for her one time and then the silence.

I know bad ending but I didn´t came up to a good one so this is how I decide to finished it.


	7. Feelings

Hi guys!

I owe you an apologies for the late upload but I been really, really, really busy this days and I'm going to be more busy the next days so I'm doing the chapter as long as I can, I really don't think I'll upload soon so just be patient ok; hope you understand.

Well, here's the chapter enjoy and review! Have a great weekend.

7. - Feelings

Sakura felt like she was trapped in an ending darkness, she couldn´t see or say anything, not even moved, even though she new in some way she was semi unconscious and a part of her brain was still working to try to move something or gave a signal to the outside world, she was trying her best to open her eyes and suddenly she heard a strong yet soft voice that was calling her in almost a whisper, it was as if that voice guide her throw the way to conscience and finally she could open her eyes but just a few seconds, enough for her to see two amber eyes looking at her and see the worried in them _Syaoran-kun sorry for worrying you, _with the last thought of consciousness she gave in the dark but this time she got in a peaceful dream.

Syaoran carry Sakura few seconds after her fall, every one was looking at them when she collapsed but he reacted fast when he noticed she was giving no answer and took her out of the place they were in so she would have fresh air to bread but still he wasn´t running away for that only, he run as fast as his feet let him be to the doctor´s office that he knew he was working that night just in case things like that happened and Syaoran was grateful for that, so he run to the doctor´s office carrying Sakura in his arms.

"Please I need help!!" he almost screams when he reached the door of the doctor and open it scaring him "What happened?" the doctor asked when he saw Syaoran enter with a little girl in his arms.

"She passed away an gave no answer I call for her but she didn´t react" he told putting Sakura in the table so the doctor could exanimate her, it took just a few minutes to check her and then he went to a bureau where he kept all the medicine and graved a dark bottle with no stick in it and some cotton too where he put a little of the contain of the bottle and passed a few times in Sakura´s nose.

"She´ll be ok don´t worry, with what I do she´ll wake up soon just wait" actually when the doctor finished to passed the cotton on Sakura´s nose a minutes later she was forcing her eyes to open so Syaoran got close and nod his head when the doctor told him everything was going to be fine.

"But we need to talk a little, she works for you right?" the doctor asked him again and again he nodded "Right let me go for some thing and I´ll be here in a moment" the doctor got out of the tiny room where they were and Syaoran turns his head to where Sakura was trying to open her eyes.

"Sakura" he call her in a soften way than before "Sakura open your eyes" he called again in the same tone almost whispering to her ear and then he could see how Sakura´s eyes start to opened slowly until she have them completely open.

She looked at him for a few seconds with tired eyes and starts to close them again, Syaoran don´t move an inch, in some way she told him with her eyes that she was going to be ok and she needed to rest and he know that this time she wasn´t passing away, she was falling a sleep.

"Syaoran-kun…" she whispered just in time for Syaoran to hear it, he kept in the place he was not knowing what he was feeling inside just by hearing Sakura whispering his name between dreams and more that she didn´t call him Li, she cold him Syaoran and he felt something he never felt before, something that makes him almost smile, almost.

Party

Tomoyo saw how Syaoran run away from the party with the unconscious body of Sakura in his hands, she run behind him with Eriol by her side but they couldn´t reach the exist at the same time as Syaoran and lost him in the dark.

"Where did he take her? What happened? Where are they?!!!" Tomoyo almost scream in worried for her friend and her eyes start to get wet, Eriol noticed it tried to calm her "Now Tomoyo-san calm down, don´t worry about her I´m sure she ok, remember she is with someone that care for her and I´m sure he´s taking well care of her"

"But what happened?!!! Why she passed away?" Tomoyo start to cry for not knowing what happened with her friends and she worried for Sakura ´cause she was just a few meters away from her when she collapsed and she couldn´t moved for the surprise so she felt terrible for not helping her.

Eriol hugged her in a friendly and comforted embrace and start to passed his hand up and down her back to make her feel better "It´s ok Tomoyo don´t worry, lets just stay here and see if they come again if they don´t we go and look for them ´k?"

Tomoyo thought about that plan for a minute and thought it was ok so she start to calm down and her cries turns to sobs and finally she was more relaxed "Thanks you Eriol-san, lets wait" she told him in between sobs and Eriol let go of her so she could take some fresh air to calm down completely.

"I just hope Sakura-chan it´s ok and Syaoran-kun too ´cause surely he was very worried" Tomoyo said after a while of silence "I´m sure she´s ok and him too, when it comes to Sakura he could do anything I´m sure" Eriol said with a grin remembering the times he saw in his eyes he wanted to kill him for get near Sakura and his grin transform in a completely smile when he remembered he was feeling that same way earlier in night when he arrived with Sakura to the party.

Tomoyo saw him grinning and then smiling and she asked herself of what he was smiling and then she remembered his last commentary about Sakura and Syaoran so she know what he was meaning but the smile Tomoyo let out wasn´t for the same reason as him it actually was for the sight of seeing him smiling and when she thought about it her check took a pink colored that couldn´t be cover with the make up she had.

Eriol noticed it and the reason of his smile changed even that his chicks turn a little pink too.

Doctor´s office

Syaoran stay where he was looking at the peaceful face of Sakura sleeping and in his head was the sound of Sakura´s voice saying his name, he couldn´t stop to think about it but then a voice call for him and it wasn´t the voice he was expecting.

"Li-san what happened? Did she awake?" the doctor asked Syaoran that suddenly return to earth and turn to face the doctor "Y-Yes, she has but she fell a sleep" he told trying to make the nervous of his voice don´t noticed too much.

"It´s normal and that´s of what I want to talk about with you. Come with me" the doctor guide Syaoran to his desk and make a move to indicate him to take a sit "Li-san when I checked on Sakura I noticed that she was a little been more skinnier than normal so I checked on her pulse and other things and I can tell that she hasn´t been eating well and not just that I bet she hasn´t sleep to well ´cause as I know you have been finish the record of movie very late, am I wrong?" the doctor asked remembering that he left the office there in the set a little late sometimes and they were still working.

Syaoran thought of what the doctor said and it was true they have been ending very late and Sakura went to her home even later ´cause she used to go to Syaoran´s place to see some things or to get her car "Yes, we have been ending very late" he answered after a while when he noticed the doctor was waiting his answer.

"That´s what I was thinking and I supposed she needs to wake up early to went to school and then she have to come here and I could tell that she don´t eat some time to be in time" the doctor finished, it wasn´t to difficult to imagine what was the problem in people that studied and worked.

"The reason of why she faint is because she´s to pressure and she hasn´t been eating and dreaming well, I don´t know since when but I think it have some time now for her to faint so the only thing I want you to do now is that you take her home and let her sleep for today, when you can you gave her this vitamins so her body could gain the ones she lost" he told showing a bottle of vitamins that gave to Syaoran "She has to take them at least for month just tell her that, can you do that for her?"

Syaoran lift his head from the bottle of vitamins that he has gave to him and face him, his question sound as if he doubt he could do that for someone else "Yes, I will don´t worry" Syaoran replied a bit offended for the question.

"All right then, can you took her to her home now?" "Sure thanks" Syaoran replied standing up and walking toward Sakura that was still sleep in the table where he put her on, he took out his jacket and put over her, it was a fresh night and he didn´t want her to be get more sick than she was, he then lift her up like she didn´t weight more than a feather and went out the door to where the party was ´cause there it was his car.

Party

Tomoyo was freaked out it has passed sometime and they haven´t return she insisted to Eriol so they would go and look for them but he told her to give them some time to came back.

"I can´t stand being he

re without doing anything, I´m going to look for them" Tomoyo announced standing up and walking some meters away with Eriol behind trying to catch her "Tomoyo-san wait! They must be in the way to return here"

"But I can´t stay here without….." "Look there is Syaoran" Eriol interrupted her and point to the way in front of them.

Tomoyo turned and saw Syaoran walking to where they were and he was carrying someone so she runs to where he was along with Eriol "Syaoran!!! What happened? Is she ok? Tell me!!" Tomoyo was deadly worried when she saw that the person that was in his arms was Sakura and she was still unconscious, or so she thought.

Syaoran walk without paying attention to Tomoyo and get to where he parked his car, he managed to open the back door and put Sakura in it, when he could leaf Sakura in the car he turn to face Tomoyo "She´s ok, she passed away but everything happened already she just need to rest that´s all" he answer almost in a whisper but loud enough for Tomoyo and Eriol to hear.

"And where are you taking her?" Tomoyo asked more calmed when he said she was ok "I´m taking her home so she can rest" "Then I took her home don´t worry besides someone need to take care of her" Eriol told in a calm way just trying to help.

"Don´t worry I´ll take care of her" Syaoran answered in a louder voice than necessary obviously showing that he was perfectly capable to look after her at least for that night "Ok, as you wish" Eriol replied smirking a little, even that he was worried for Sakura too he could let him take care.

Syaoran was just going to get in his car when Tomoyo got his attention "Why don´t you take Tomoyo to her house instead?" Syaoran proposed more worried of leaving Tomoyo alone than to be polite with Eriol.

"WHAT? No I´m coming with you I´ll take care of Sakura-chan too!!" Tomoyo answered almost screaming, it was not that she didn´t like Eriol but she was worried for her friend more "It´s better if you get home instead Tomoyo, you need to rest to just be sure to get all our thing in the party ´cause I can´t go now" "But.." Tomoyo wanted to reply but couldn´t "Just do that please" Tomoyo just nod and Syaoran get in his car.

When Syaoran´s car was out of sight Tomoyo turned her head to where Eriol was "I´m sorry that you have to take me home" she told in a whisper to Eriol "Don´t worry it´s a pleasure for me to take you home"

Eriol walked with Tomoyo in the party to get their thing and Syaoran and Sakura´s things too, a pair of big green eyes were hidden in the dark and witness all that happened.

They return to Eriol´s car in a minute "Hey, don´t worry I´m sure Syaoran can take care of her" Eriol told her after a while in the car since he saw her sad face.

"I know is just that I feel useless, I should be helping him in whatever I can" Tomoyo said with the sad still in her face something Eriol could not aloud "But think about it, I don't know you but I think it´s a good opportunity for me" he hopped this wasn´t going to mixed up thing or to cause something goes wrong but he has to try.

Tomoyo looked puzzled about what he said, what opportunity was he talking about and why it was good that Sakura passed away? "What are you talking about?" she asked with the same look in her eyes.

"Well… I know Sakura from the school and there I have a friend that is called Shizune.." he said but stopped when he heard Tomoyo gasping "What´s wrong?" it that instant Tomoyo smiled at him and then start to laugh "What´s so funny?" he asked, now was his turn to be puzzled.

Tomoyo couldn´t stop to laugh, she understands in the minute he said Shizune´s name what he was talking about. She never thought he knew Shizune and less that he was in the plot to help her and Shizune.

"There´s nothing funny but I get your point now" she said when she calmed down but she was still with a smile "You do?" he said not understanding a thing "Yes, you are a friend of Shizune and you´re plotting with her to bring Sakura and Syaoran together right?" after she finished the short explanation he stood amazed, she knew it? Did she know Shizune?

"Yes but how do you know it?" he asked to know, he hated not knowing things "I´m a friend of her too and I was too plotting with her to make the same thing and when I think about of what you first said I think you´re right it`s a great opportunity"

"So you´re a friend of her too eh? Wow the world is a tissue" he said when he understood everything it was a relief "You have no idea" she said with her smile never leaving her face and happy that she have another pal to help her and Shizune and Oh how handsome this new pal was!

Syaoran´s car

Syaoran was driving towards her home but he thought that he could take care of Sakura in his home better so he changes his path.

As soon as he arrived his home he carry her in his arms again and went to his apartment, it was a bit difficult to open his door and carry her at the same time, he didn´t want to put her on the cold floor.

Finally he could get inside "Good ni- My good what happened is she ok?" Wei asked him when he saw him entering with Sakura in his arms "She´s ok Wei don´t worry but she need to rest so please open the door of my room so I could let her there" Wei nod and went to his room to open the door as he said.

"Do you want me to call Carl to tell him she is going to stay here and about what happened" he asked remembering that Carl was in charge of her and that he was going to freak out when he founds out about what happened, even that he didn´t know exactly what happened.

"No it´s ok I´ll call him later don´t worry" Syaoran said placing Sakura softly in his bed and looking at her without losing any detail, her soft lips, her hair that were falling in her closed eyes and in her face even her eyelids were beautiful to him.

"As you wish sir." Wei said and turns to leave "Wait I need you to call a maid please" Syaoran call "Ok, excused me" Wei replied and leave to call the person he asked.

Meanwhile, Syaoran turn his face again to face her and he found himself looking plenty to her, it was just too hypnotizing her face and too peaceful too.

He could not resist the temptation and his hand went to her face, specifically her lips, his fingers travel and cares her lips feeling the smooth skin; his fingers went down to her chin and then to her neck and then…….

He heard a knocking on the door and he realized how closed his lips were to hers, he could feel her slow breads in his face for a moment he forget about the knock and the only thing that was in his mind was to feel those soft lips again but this time in his.

The knock came again and he stands of his position trying to regain sense and came to open the door, it was the made Syaoran asked Wei to call "You call me sir?" she asked afraid that she have interrupted something "Yes….em… change her in a pajama of mine and make the bed for her" he said getting out of the room so she could do what he asked her, the maid look at him as if she couldn´t believe what he just said but got inside anyway.

Syaoran closed the door of his room letting the maid make what he asked for and went to his living room he sited in the sofa that was facing his mother paint, he saw it for a while and then smiled a little, if his mother would saw him in the position he were, almost kissing a girl, she would certainly starts her speech of how he need to forget about what happened that he have to go on and so.

He sight at the image of his mother, he truly missed her and his family in the house but he wanted to make a life doing what he loved to do and over everything forgetting his past, it was hard to recall the incident but sometimes he couldn´t help and for some reason Sakura make him to remember the things.

"Sir?" a voice make him out of his memories when he turned around he saw the maid that was supposed to change Sakura and make her the bed "It´s done?" he asked "Yes sir the lady is now in your bed and she didn´t wake up" she told him "Ok thanks, you can leave now"

Syaoran walk toward his room and found a sleeping Sakura in his bed with an angel face _´What she´s making to me? Why she managed to bring this confusion to me? I wonder if I……… no impossible´ _he waved his head as to make the thoughts go away but still he couldn´t get that word out of his head _love._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning Sakura wakes up with a light headache but her eyes were blurred, she blinked a few times and finally managed to see, she felt disoriented nothing there was familiar until she saw the figure of a man in chair with a tuxedo in disarray, his features seems strong and his hands were in two fist very tensed, she sited in the bed _`what is Li-san here….wait, is this his room?´ _she looked around again and finally found familiarities in the things, this actually was his room and she was on his bed until some time sleep and using some clothes of him….. wait…… using his clothes, when she put his clothes on and why?

Syaoran start to open his eyes slowly but then they opened completely when he saw a petite figure sitting in his bed looking to nowhere and deep in her thoughts, he stayed where he was just looking at her when she suddenly turn her face and look that he was looking at her, none of them could hide their eyes, they were locked in each others eyes again.

Sakura could feel the heat in her face but she couldn´t take her eyes out of him again, his eyes were so beautiful and warm but at the same time they seem so cold as a shield to protect himself for anyone that wants to see in him anyone but her, for some strange reason she could feel and see the tender Syaoran, the one that were romantic and a good lover.

In their trance they didn't notice Syaoran was moving towards her, he didn´t feel his feet moving and she didn´t feel him walking towards her until they were face to face where they finally walked up in part, enough to make them aware of what was happening but still locked in each other´s gaze.

"How are you feeling?" Syaoran asked almost in a whisper as trying to maintain the atmosphere, Sakura suddenly remembered the things that happened the night before and her face went even redder "Better thanks" she said in the same tone.

"Good ´cause I need to talk to you" he said in stronger voice but not strong enough to make her wake up until…

"Sir Miss. Tomoyo is in the line and she wants to talk with you" Wei said opening a little the door "Thank you Wei" he said and walk towards his direction "Wait here please I´ll come back" he said to Sakura and went out of the door.

Sakura stood where she was and keep looking at the door where Syaoran left _`I wonder why he makes me feel this way?´ _Sakura thought and a hand went to her reddish face.

"Hello?" Syaoran answered the phone a little mad; he really wanted to talk to Sakura and he DIDN´T want to let her "Hello, Syaoran? It´s not Tomoyo is Shizune" the voice in the other line answered "Shizune? What happened? Why you tell you were Tomoyo?" Syaoran was puzzled of her actions, what she was planning? "I don´t said that, Tomoyo is here with me, she calls and she told me about what happened, I just wanted to know how is she?" Syaoran thought about it, she didn´t have to tell Tomoyo to call to ask that she could "She´s better don´t worry, she have just…. Hey wait a second how do you know she was here?" Syaoran suddenly recall he made that decision in his car when he was driving to her apartment.

Shizune giggled in the other line "It was simple to know you would take her there, really Syaoran haven´t you noticed?" she asked a little funny but Tomoyo at her side was making signals for her to stop "Noticed about what?" he asked a little confused and irritated "Never mind, we just guessed and we wanted to know, we three are concerned" she said making the last part evident "Three? Who are `you three´?" he asked knowing really who was the third one "We three, Tomoyo, Eriol and Me. Why?" she asked with the more innocent voice she could.

Syaoran was mad just by hearing the name of the guy "Tell them she´s fine, not to worry I´ll take care of her" and after that he hang up not wanting to hear anything more.

Shizune closed her cell phone and turn to face Tomoyo "So?" she asked with the nerves at the top "He´s totally mad as you said he will, wow I could imagine his face right know, promise to take a picture next time Eriol are near them!" she said and starts to laugh with Tomoyo.

Meanwhile, Syaoran went to an studio he barely used and try to calm down himself a little before he see Sakura, he didn´t want to shout her but why, that amazed him, yes he didn´t like to be rough with girls but Sakura was a special case.

Syaoran start to think again about the possibility of…. Love, he once thought he was in love but then all his dreams broken in a million of paces; but the way he was feeling toward her was totally different from that time, could he be wrong back then and what he was feeling now was the real love? He left the question in the air and shakes his head in an attempt to forget that possibility.

While Sakura was waiting for Syaoran to come back she slipped off the bed and went to the window, the shutters were closed again and this time she decided to open them, they let enter the midday sun and the room came to life, she walk toward the chair Syaoran was sit minutes ago and she passed in front of a mirror, she looked her figure in it and found very funny the fact that the blouse of his pajama could be enough to cover more than half of her body and the pants were loosening on her hips.

She was having fun looking at the mirror that she didn't hear Syaoran entering, he could see her in front of his mirror with a childish look on her face, he thought she looked cute and beautiful with his pajama on ´cause it was much more bigger than her, she didn´t look at him until she saw a tall figure behind her with an unconscious smile on his face.

Sakura couldn´t believe what she was seeing, he was smiling, actually smiling and to her; she turned to face him and look better at his smiling and beautiful face, she thought he looked handsome when he smiled in the record of the movie but when he was smiling in reality he looked like a god to her, it was a breath taking sight.

Syaoran see how she turned to him and that her smiled grow wider while looking at him, in a strange way the thought of her smiling just by seeing him makes his heart wild and crazy of happiness, he shocked his head again

"Sakura, I need to talk with you" he said trying to distract his mind of the feeling in his heart "Yes what happened Li-kun" she asked and got a little nervous, his tone was stern as always but she could tell that he was mad about something.

"You haven´t been eating and sleeping well right?" he asked, concerned could be heard in his voice "Well…em…..I supposed I don´t sleep all the hours that are recommended but I´m ok it don´t affect me" she answered and hurry to add the last part before he could start a speech, even that he started one any way.

"No! You´re not ok, you passed out yesterday and the doctor told me that you are weak because you haven´t been eating and sleeping well!" Syaoran was almost screaming now, and I said almost but anyway Sakura couldn´t reply anything, she have just seeing him smiling at her and now he was mad again.

Syaoran noticed that he was almost screaming and he have made Sakura feel bad, he didn´t like when he saw the hurtful face in her and more if he was the one who hurt her "Sorry for that but you really need to eat better" he said in much lower voice so she wouldn´t feel upset again.

"I know it´s just…nothing, I know" she said a little shy "`It's just…´ what?" he asked, now he wanted to know the reason she wasn't taking care of herself, he didn't think she was on a diet or something like that, she was perfect the way she was it couldn't be that she wanted to be skinnier…. Or it could?

"Well…. it's just that….that……that I have no time to eat or to sleep well" she finally said, she didn't want to say it 'cause she didn't want Syaoran to fell upset or mad.

"What you mean by `no time´?" he asked a little worried now, did she have a lot of pressure or something like that? "It's just that I have no time to eat because sometimes I got out of school late and I have to hurry to come here and when I arrived we left immediately and we got out late from the movie record and I just have time to fix my things for tomorrow and get to sleep, but sometimes I wake up late and couldn´t eat breakfast and I can´t sleep well too ´cause we get late and I wake up early to complete all hours" Sakura told all this almost in one breath and was just about to cry, Syaoran listen to her without saying a word and thinking about what was happening, it was true he couldn´t eat all days well or sleep but he was accustom to it and that mark a difference.

Sakura was now crying and Syaoran didn´t like to see her cry like the last time but now he was going to do something not like that time so he, shyly, put his arms around her waist and pull her in a comfort embrace, Sakura couldn´t stop crying but she was aware of what was happening, she felt two strong hands around her waist and that they were pulling her to someone arms, she perfectly new it was him and was a little surprised by the reaction but anyway she put her head in his chest looking for some comfort.

Syaoran felt his shirt been wet but he didn´t care, he could come with a plan to help her but he will needed the help of someone he would not like; Shizune but he have no option so he was going to do it even if he like it or not.

Sakura calmed down little by little and when she was more relax he decide to talk "Fine I have an idea of what we could do but you have to do it" he said in sweet voice Sakura never heard even in the record, that was the sweetest voice she have heard in her life and it surprised her that was him the one who talk like that, he was surprising her a lot that day "Ok" was what she could reply for his propose.

"Ok then go take a shower I have to make a call" he told her and start to leave the room when a hand grave his, he turned to face her, she was with her cheeks lightly red and a shy smile "Thanks you" she said and then run towards the bathroom before Syaoran could say anything.

He stay there looking at the door of his bathroom closed, he finally moved after what seems hours, he leave his room and grave the phone, he was sure he was going to regret of what he was going to do but he have to so he could help Sakura, even though he didn´t know why he was so worried for her.

H e was going to mark the number when he realized something, he didn´t know the number of Shizune, he was sure he have it somewhere in his agenda but it was in his room so he walk toward his room and open the door just when Sakura was getting out of shower and was open the door of the bathroom, he noticed it and closed the door as quick as he could but he wasn´t to quick or he have excellent eyes, he could see the perfect body of Sakura in a tiny towel, long enough to over her chest and lower parts but it let her legs at view and he couldn't deny he liked what he saw but he hoped Sakura didn't saw him.

H e remembered she have no clothes to put on and that he have no girls clothes obviously so he decide to borrow her some of his clothes even they were going to be big again, he call the same maid of last night and told her to gave Sakura some clothes of him "Sorry sir but, wouldn´t you prefer for me to borrow her some clothes?" the maid asked, she saw the way his clothes were in her last night and she thought her clothes were much better.

Syaoran turn to face her and think about the propos, she was a little taller than Sakura and she wasn't as skinnier as her but she wasn't fat either, it could work "Ok if it's ok with you" he answer and the maid nod, she leave to her room to chose some clothes.

Meanwhile Syaoran was thinking of how to get in to grab his agenda, he decides to knock the door "Who is it?" the voice of Sakura went from the other side of the door "It´s me, I need to take out something, can I come in?" he asked unsure "Em…wait a second" she answered and after some minutes she opened the door, she have his pajama on again.

"Thanks" he told and went to his desk, he found his agenda in a chest it, and he walked out again and in the living room to call without saying a word.

H e search for Shizune´s name and hoped she haven´t change the number "Hi Syaoran, you are not mad anymore right?" Shizune answered her phone knowing that was him; she has the number of his house in her cell phone.

"How do you know it was me?" he asked with puzzle "I have your number silly, anyway are you still mad?" she simply answered "Listen I need a favor and is about Sakura will you do it or not?" he asked not caring to answer her question "Of course, tell me" she said and somehow he new that she was smiling, it was scary.

"Listen the doctor told me that she's weak because she wasn't eating and sleeping well, I'll see after her the next weeks but I can look at her in school" he told leaving the sentence as to assume something "So you want me to look over her?"

"That's exactly what I want" he said grinning "Ok genius but guess what she eat when she's in school because I told her, the problem is that she don't eat when she got out of school 'cause she have to get to her work" she answer and remark the last part "Just keep looking after her in school and leave the rest to me" he told very calm as if he knew that already "Ok as you wish, say hello to her from us" she told and a grin appeared in her face "Yeah, whatever bye"

Syaoran hang up the phone when "Who is going to keep looking after me?"a voice behind him ask, he turn to see a little girl with a pink skirt that was just above her knee and a green shirt that was sleeveless, she looked really beautiful at his eyes.

"Am" he couldn´t take his eyes out and so he couldn't answered her question "Li-san what are you going to do?" she asked again but now she was a little nervous, how he was talking to that have to look after her.

"Am….Shizune will look after you in school and I will take car of you after it2 he finally said, Sakura sight; she thought that was something worst "And how are you going to check me after school?" she asked when she recall she always got late to work "I'm going for you at school" he told as if it was definitive she liked it or not.

"You mean you're going to pick me up in school?" now that was something she will not like and she know it "Precisely" he answered in the same tone "But…but.." Sakura couldn't find a reasonable answer so she prefered to keep quiet "Fine then I'll go for you in Monday and do till you are better" he told seeing she couldn't reply a thing.

"Ok Li-san but that's going to start in Monday, what are WE going to do today?" she asked with a grin in her face, it was the perfect time to see him nervous, she knows he didn't felt to comfortable with women when he have to be in a different way than business work.

"We, you mean spend the day together?" he asked, now he was nervous about that idea and no in the way Sakura thought; he was specially nervous because it was her the one that will stay with him "Of course, you help me yesterday and take care of me so know I want to thank you in my way, can we?" she smiled telling the last part, she really wanted to thank him in her way and make him nervous too.

Syaoran see the pleading eyes in her face and the little smile in her lips, he couldn't deny right? "Ok, I'll go just let me take a bath a change clothes" Sakura couldn't contain and jump at his arms "Thank you" she told but then she realized what she do and as fast as she jump to him she back up with red cheeks like tomatoes "Sorry" she said in almost a whisper.

Syaoran just nod and almost fly to his room, his heart was pumping in his chest with great force and his cheeks were as red as Sakura's _`God what she's doing to me?´_ he asked himself, he grab some new clothes and a towel but instead of going to his bathroom he pull himself in his bed _`No, what is this feeling that I have? Am I really in love? Yes, I think I……I think I…….I…..love her´ _he let the idea get in his brain and stay there for that hole day.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok, it's the largest I have so the only thing that is left is to wait.

I hope I don´t messed up this chapter, if you don't like it it's ok just review so I could get better.

See you next time.


	8. Confession

Hi, guys I'm back here but not for long, any explanation at the bottom of the page.

Well to not make you wait anything more you can start. Enjoy it and review, thanks.

8. - Confession

Sakura was sitting in her desk, it was almost the end of classes and she was day dreaming, again, she was remembering the day before; she spend the whole day with Syaoran and she was sure that was the best day of her life, even that she didn't know why.

"Sakura-chan do you understand…..Sakura-chan…..Sakura-chan….SAKURA" "What?..." It was the second time that day Shizune was talking to her and she was in dreamland "Where you have your head Sakura-chan?" Shizune wasn't sure of what she was thinking; she didn't want to tell her what happened yesterday with grumpy.

"Sorry Shizune-chan its nothing" Sakura didn't want to tell her what happened the day before 'cause she was sure she was going to assume something, even though it didn't bother her that.

"Com on Sakura-chan, I know you are like that for what happened yesterday, you spend the whole day with Syaoran-kun and you know you love it!" Shizune was with pleading eyes to Sakura, she was dying to know what happened yesterday.

"Shizune-chan don't start I'm not going to tell anything" Sakura giggle for the look in Shizune eyes, it was the last class and they have the free hour and Sakura couldn't wait for the end of that class; that was the first day Syaoran was going to pick her up.

Sakura's mind return to the past day.

_Flash Back_

_Sakura was running childish in a path that was surrounded with cherry blossom trees, Syaoran took her there for unknown reason to her, he just told her that he wanted to show her something._

_She turn to face him again but noticed that he was a lot behind her with his eyes lost in the trees, she hurried to his side but it seems that he haven't noticed her "Li-san what 's wrong? You have been quiet since we got out of the apartment" Sakura was a little worried for him, when he got out of his room he was like thinking in something important._

"_It's nothing Sakura don't worry" Syaoran seem surprised by her presence at his side "Hey Sakura, can I ask you something?" he didn't look very sure about asking but still he do it "Sure Li-san, what's wrong?"_

_There was a little silence between them before Syaoran start to talk "Have you…..have you…." He just couldn't ask and Sakura was starting to get confused "Have I what Li-san? Just asked" she was trying to give him some courage._

_Syaoran sight and try it again"Have you…been…..in love?" he finally said it and the nervousness could be seen in his beautiful features "Been in love? You mean like when….you sees that person and you want to….huge him and never let him go?" she asked looking in his eyes._

"_Yes! Or that you feel your lips etching because you want to feel the other ones" he told and unconsciously start to move towards her "Aha, or that your fingers start to tingle because you wanted to pass them in between his hair" she said in almost a whisper, her lips could feel his delicate scent and his breath in her face, her eyelids were closing and was letting herself been taken by the feeling._

_They lips were almost touching, they were so closed…….._

"SAKURA YOU ARE DAY DREAMING AGAIN"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Syaoran was getting out of his last class in university; that was the first day he was going to pick Sakura at her school and he was walking toward his car, he spends the whole day thinking about Sakura; he couldn't even take his classes very well.

He just discovered his real feelings towards her and was amazed that he haven't noticed it, the day before they were going to kiss if it wasn't for his annoying cell phone, and the worst part was that the one who interrupted them was Shinku; how he hated her for that.

_Flash Back_

_They were so closed, they lips just at centimeters away; when a cell phone start to ring, Sakura jump to the back with her face red as a tomato "Am…..you better answer your cell phone Li-san, I'm going to be down that tree" she said pointing to a near tree of cherry blossom and almost fly towards it._

_Syaoran look at her leaving his side, he was so mad with the person that interrupted them and he didn't know who was it yet, he, unwillingly, picks his phone to answer._

"_Hello?" he answers in the more polite and quiet way he could "Hi Syaoran!" a high pitch voice answer from the other side "Shinku?! How do you get my number?!" he was more than mad, he was furious; one of the girls that have been annoying him 'til the end have been the one who interrupt him._

"_That's no important love, the important thing is that I have it and that now we could talk to each other whenever we want, isn't it great!" it seems that Shinku enjoys to torture him "Don't say nonsense things Shinku, listen I'm busy right now so see you and don't bother to call again" Syaoran was serious about the last part._

"_Wait! You're busy? With what? Don't tell me that you are with another girl 'cause…." "Yes Shinku I'm with another girl and this girl is really important to me, definitely more important than you, bye" with that he hang up his phone, it wasn't the more polite way but he was really mad._

"_Who was it?" a soft and tender voice asked from his side, he turn to face the owner of the voice and of his heart "No one important" he answer in the softer voice he could "But you are mad, and I don't think you get mad for nothing" she wasn't completely sincere but she wanted to make him feel better `I supposed this are one of the thing I love of her´ he smiled at his thoughts, it wasn't just that, it was everything about her._

"_C'mon lets go to take lunch" it was late and Syaoran was serious about taking care of her but he wasn't going to forget the other thing he have to do; he have to confess._

Syaoran opened his eyes; he was inside his car and was remembering the day before, he didn't know how to confess and that was getting a problem, he shake his head for the billion time that day and start his car '_Maybe a little music will help me to think´ _he thought the same instant he turn on the radio.

_Oh, I'm so afraid to make the first move_

_Just a touch and we could cross the line_

Did that singer was reading his mind or what? He was saying exactly how he feels; he must be crazy for thinking that.

_Every time she's near _

_I wanna never let her go_

_Confess to her what my heart knows_

_Hold her close_

Something rare was happening, the song was describing his feelings totally.

_Why don't you kiss her?_

_Why don't you tell her?_

_Why don't you let her see_

_The feelings that you hide?_

'_cause she'll never know_

_If you never show_

_The way you feel insi-_

He turn off the radio, it was enough, now a song was telling him what he must do? No way…..well perhaps it could be 'cause he was feeling that way but he needed to see how he was going to do so.

He was so distracted thinking in those things that he got surprised when he noticed he have arrived to Sakura's school in less than he thought.

He parked his car outside the parking lot of her university and walk toward the entrance, it wasn't necessary for him to look for her, he could see her perfectly outside the school with a girl by her side; the girl, he guess, was Shizune and was there to wait for him, taking care of Sakura as she promised.

"Hi girls" he greet when he was in front of them "Hi Syaoran, you're serious with that of looking after her right?" she asked and there was a hiding meaning on her words that Syaoran could catch.

"Of course I'm serious, c'mon lets go Sakura" "Sure" Sakura didn't get what they were talking about but she knew that there was another message in those words.

"HEY YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE, HE'S MINE" a high pitch voice eco around the street and a woman that was a little taller than Sakura was pointing her finger to her "Shinku? What are you doing here?" Syaoran was puzzled; did she follow him all the way there? She was definitely crazy.

"I knew that you were coming to see the girl that was with you yesterday, now you, who you think you are to……" "No, who you think you are to tell me to leave him and that he's yours?" Sakura interrupted her with a calm voice not even bother to get mad.

"I'm Shinku and I go to school with Syaoran, I was to close to be his girlfriend when you appeared, who you think you are to try to steel me?" Shinku answered walking toward Syaoran and Sakura.

"As far as I know Li-san is not property of no one, besides, if you were right about what you said, I would never be the reason why you don't succeed in been his girlfriend" at this point Sakura was mad inside but she didn't show it, how could that girl say Syaoran belong to her.

Syaoran just stood where he were, he couldn't believe Sakura was answering to the attacks of Shinku so calmly "Shinku leave please" he put himself in front of Sakura, even that her voice was calmed he could see her cheeks in fire of courage and he didn't want her to be mad.

"But Syaoran love, this girl is trying to take you out of my side" Shinku face him and start to get even closer to him, Sakura was behind him but could perfectly see that she was getting closer, the only thing she could think about was to punch her in the face.

"She's not doing anything, now leave US alone" he makes sure that the word `us´ was clear in the sentence "But…" Shinku was trying hard to not `let him go´ and was thinking in million ways to have him again.

"Just go" Syaoran finished the meting there and guide Sakura to his car leaving a mad Shinku behind, he opened the door for Sakura and once she was inside he walk to the other side to get in.

Sakura was with a stern face, a face Syaoran has never see before on her face, she was always so happy and cheerful that he was afraid that she was actually mad with him for some reason, so he decided to ask.

"Are you…" "Who was…." Both asked at the same time, Sakura was like Syaoran just that she was wandering who was the girl, she laugh when they both talk at the same time and shut up at the same time; seeing her laughing calm Syaoran down a bit, at least he could see she was no mad with him but still she have a sad face behind the smile.

"You ask first" he finally said when she stop laughing "Thanks, Who was her? Did she was……am…well" "Telling truth?" Syaoran finished her second question, Sakura nod "Well, she actually goes to school with me…." Syaoran could see her face was falling little by little as she thought what Shinku said was true.

"But" Syaoran couldn't let her think there was another girl in his heart when the only owner was her "She wasn't telling truth when she said she was `closed to be my girlfriend´" Syaoran couldn't help but to say that last part with some annoyance in his voice and that makes Sakura laugh again but this time she was really happy and Syaoran didn't know if she was relieve about Shinku or if he just succeed in make her mod better, but anyway he smiled at her laugh.

Sakura was laughing at the ton he used in the sentence but she was actually happy that the girl wasn't someone important to him and she didn't know why she was feeling so happy about that but still she enjoys the feeling and she remembered he was going to asked something.

"Li-san? What were you going to asked me?" she asked with her normal mod "Nothing important, we better go to eat something before get to the set" he answered, the question he wanted to asked she had already answer it by laughing.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura was in a corner of the set as usual, she still couldn't stand seeing the `love´ scenes between Syaoran and Rumiko and now she was wandering why was that, she never felt like that towards no one, she suddenly remembered her boyfriend but instead of feeling sad and depress, she start to compare her feelings that time and the ones she was feeling toward Syaoran.

She remembered she wasn't a jealous girl; she let _him_ be free and do what he wanted as long as he didn't hurt her, so she definitely wasn't a jealous girl but then, what was that she was feeling? She was thinking really serious about the possibility of been jealous _`But then, that will mean that I like Syaoran-kun, and that can't be……or it can?´ _She wasn't sure about her feelings towards him anymore, and what if she actually like him, or worst, what if she was IN LOVE of him, she didn't want to be hurt again.

She couldn't conclude anything 'cause someone put a `plate´ of fruit in front of her, she move her head to see the person that was offering it, it was Rumiko "I heard that you passed out in the party, so I asked Syaoran-kun how were you and he told me about what the doctor said" she explain to the questioning look of Sakura and move her hand with the fruit so Sakura would take it "You know, you can tell me when you feel stressed and to Syaoran-kun too. I'm sure he would do anything for you and me too" she finished with a smile and leave to the record again leaving a puzzled Sakura.

Sakura didn't know very well of what Rumiko meant but Tomoyo heard her and she knows what was she meaning to and she know it very well.

"Hi Sakura-chan, how are you feeling today?" Tomoyo asked sitting beside Sakura "I'm better thanks, Syao…I mean Li-san has been taking care of me along with a friend in school" she was getting a little red for almost calling Syaoran by his first name, something she only do in her thoughts or, why not, in her dreams.

Tomoyo smile even wider when she heard Sakura almost telling Syaoran's first name "I'm sure you're going to be ok, you're in good hands" Tomoyo tell with her smile and she hoped that Sakura get the second meaning in her words, she know about the accident Sakura's boyfriend have some years ago and that she couldn't have another boyfriend after that, she was sure that with Syaoran she was going to be ok and she will be able to let that in past.

Tomoyo leave to give Syaoran the costume he have to use in the next scene but she leave Sakura thinking again in her feeling by the way she told the last commentary, she knew she meant something besides her current state in health and she know too that it have something to do with Syaoran but, as Syaoran at his time, she couldn't believe she was in love of him or that he was in love of her, it was just impossible to her.

Again her thought were interrupted, but this time for someone she was afraid of "Sakura-san, Sakura-san, Li-san needs you he has been asking for you c'mon go" the director told her and Sakura guard her fruit and walk as fast as she could toward Syaoran that was alone in that moment.

"Li-san did you call for me?" Sakura asked when he saw he was in deep thought and haven't noticed her "Yes…am….listen the director are going to end the recording early the next days, it seems that he have visits in his house so we are going to leave earlier than usual …am" it seems that Syaoran actually wanted to asked something different but he couldn't.

"That's great" Sakura told but she was a little disappointed, if they got out earlier then that mean that she was going to be earlier in home and she was not going to see Syaoran until next day, and she didn't want to let him already.

"Yes….am...but well, I wanted to know if…am….well, if you want to take dinner with me?" he thought he listened like dumb talking like that but still he have to try.

"I will….love it" Sakura couldn't describe the happiness she was feeling inside but she was sure that in her face she was showing it and that makes her blush, of course she didn't think he listened like a dumb, she was more aware of the fact that he have invited her to dinner.

"Great, then...a….we dinner at my apartment" he definitely listened like a dumb, he was sure but he just couldn't go and said `Hey! You want to have dinner with me so I could confess to you I fall in love with you´ it wasn't something he could do, he wasn't prepare for do that.

"Sure…am…..I'm going to finish my homework" Sakura was kicking herself mentally, she couldn't say anything better? He makes her brain stop working right.

Sakura walk to the corner she was sited before and resume her work in her homework, even though that she wasn't able to concentrate in the time she have to finish her work and the reason of that was a certain amber boy that keep get in her head.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura grab her things and walk behind Syaoran to his car, he changed very quickly this time and they were out before anyone, Sakura couldn't take her smile out of her face, she was too happy and excited to think about in being stern.

Syaoran was just as Sakura but he have more practice in hide his feeling towards the others so it wasn't very perceptible, when he got out from the recording he run, almost fly to change his clothes, he didn't want to waste a second, he was decided to tell Sakura his feelings even if she rejected him, he have to try.

Syaoran open the door for her again and when she was inside he hurried to the other door to get inside, he turn on the engine and start the car towards his home "Li-san?" Sakura's voice heard suddenly and Syaoran wake up from his dreaming, he was thinking of what he was going to do to tell her.

"Yeah, what happened?" he hurried to answer "Well I just wanted to asked about Carl, it have passed some time since I last saw him." She asked remembering his friend, it was true that it have pass sometime since they talk "Well some weeks ago he was talking with another possible guy who he can be manager of, he had to went in a hurry so he didn't say anything until some days later he send me a message telling me this and that he was going to come back as soon as possible, he asked me to look after you actually, but I forgot to tell you sorry" it was true he forgot to tell her about that between his jealousy and his love, it's too difficult to remember something when your head is occupied is with your loved one.

"No problem I just wanted to know, thanks you Li-san" he didn't know why but he couldn't tell her to stop calling him Li and start to call him Syaoran, he loved the way his name sounded in her lips that time she call him in between dreams but every time he wanted to asked her to call him by his first name something stop him.

They finally arrived to his house and once again he helped her to get down of the car, they walk throw the building to his apartment and got inside, it was nearly nine o'clock in the night and Syaoran thought it was a good time for Sakura to eat, besides she ate the fruit Rumiko gave to her.

"Good night sir, good night miss Sakura" Wey greeted them when he saw them entering, he was surprised that they arrived earlier than usual and that Sakura was there too, she normally leave to her home after the recording `_Well, Master Syaoran have been acting different since the incident of miss Sakura so I supposed she have something to do with it´_

"Hi Wey" Sakura greet him in reply and gave a little smile "Sakura is going to dinner today here Wey so please set the table" Syaoran could see Wey was a little surprised by Sakura's presence so he decided to explain him in a not so directly way.

"Sure, excuse me" the reply Syaoran gave answer his doubt but still he was confused, it wasn't an every day thing that Syaoran brought a girl to his home and less that he invited her to dinner, he was sure Syaoran was having something.

When Wey leave to the dinning room, Sakura and Syaoran stay alone in the living room, she was still thinking in her feelings towards him; she wasn't very sure about them but being with him alone in a room make her anxious, her heart start to bump in to her chest very quickly and her face start to blush.

Syaoran was aware that they were alone and he starts to think if it was a good time for him to confess his feeling _`Perhaps I should wait until we're dinner or should I tell her already? ´ _He wasn't very sure about when to tell her, god he wasn't sure about to tell her or not!

Non of them talk or move an inch, they were standing in the living room looking at anything except the other, both were too nervous to dare to see the other.

Syaoran was just going to say something when "Master the dinner is ready" Wey announced to both of them, Syaoran wasn't mad actually he was relive that he has arrived before he could say or do something he would regret.

Sakura was relive too, she was feeling like passing out again but this time because she was to nervous to say anything, she start to walk toward the dinning room and put a hand on her heart, it was still thumping very fast and she could feel her face in heat _`Seriously I wonder, why he makes me feel that way´ _

Syaoran follow Sakura right behind, he could see her face was a little red, well it actually was a very perceptible red, he could see her putting a hand over her heart and her face seem as she was in deep thoughts and he couldn't help but wandering what was she thinking.

"Sakura?" Syaoran asked and he has no answer, she was like walking automatically _`I wonder what is she thinking? She seems to be thinking about something important. Perhaps now it's not the best time, but then when it's the best time? ...........God I'm going crazy, I have to tell her! ´ _

"Sakura?" he call for her again "Eh? .....Sorry Li-san, what's wrong?" she heard him calling for her but she was thinking about her feelings so deeply that she didn't knew what to answer "Nothings wrong with me, but it seems that something is bothering you" he was a little concerned about her, since the incident with Shinku that evening, she was too distracted, more than usual, and it seems that she was thinking in something important.

"With me? What you mean?" Sakura's face was more than red now, he noticed her distraction and now was asking to her about it……wait a second, he was asking her if she was ok that mean that he was worried about her, could it be that he was really concerned about her?

"Of course with you, you have been very distracted all evening" now Syaoran was actually worried, what could her be thinking that she have to be ashamed of and needs to hide.

"Oh well…it's just that….am…..well…am….I was thinking about…a…the girl that….we talk to this afternoon" it was true she was thinking of her the first part of the evening, and about Rumiko too, but she had been thinking of him the other part of the afternoon, and it was a big part of it, but she didn't want to tell him, well she CAN'T tell him anyway.

"Oh, well…you don't have to worry about her…am…she will never bother you I promised" Sakura just nod but inside she was hurt, he couldn't see that she was thinking about her because of him……._`Wait if I thought about her because of him that mean I'm actually jealous and if I'm jealous that mean that I ….I have´ _she couldn't even finish her thought, she didn't know how she was feeling, a part of her was happy, she just wanted to jump at his strong arms and kiss him plenty in the lips but there was another part of her that was afraid of that feeling and of what could happened next.

Sakura stop in her walk and Syaoran stop behind her, she was with her glance lost and her face was with a blush, he was wandering what makes her stop so suddenly and that she was actually ok "Sakura, are you alright?" he got closer to her and start to moved his hands to turn her or huge her or do something so she wakes up but she suddenly turn to see him and there eyes were locked again into one another.

He start to get a little closer, and she do the same, again they were very closed and they lips were separated for a few centimeters that start to be less and less as the time goes by, Sakura was starting to closed her eyes…..

The door suddenly opened and Carl got inside, Sakura and Syaoran pull a part as fast as they could but Carl could catch a little of the scene that were there, he didn't say anything, in a way he knew that it was going to happen someday but he didn't think that would be so fast.

He didn't know yet what was he going to do, if he was going to support and help them or if he was going to `protect´ them, he wasn't sure about the second option and he would like for them to leave those hurtful things and feelings in the past.

"Hi! Sakura-chan, I didn't expect you were here, I heard that you passed out in the party the director gave, How are you feeling?" he actually knew that Sakura was going to be there, when Syaoran call to him the same night she passed out he could tell that since then he was starting to realized his feelings towards her and he knew that if he finally do it he would try to tell her, but he knew he was shy and that the bad experience of his fiancée makes him unsure on that aspect so he hurried to return so he could help or `protect´

"Well, I'm much better thanks, Li-san have taking care of me" she answered with a little blush in her face and wishing that he haven't see the scene before so he wouldn't try to `protect her´ as he promised to her father "Well that's very nice of you Syaoran, but don't worry I can look after her now so you don't have to do so" he told, but actually he just wanted to know how much he loved her and that if he could trust him in that way, he trust in Syaoran in a lot of things but when it come with Sakura he could be very overprotective, not as much as her brother though.

"But I want to" Syaoran told in very frightened way to anyone but to Carl was just the confirmation he needed "Ok if it's ok with you and with Sakura" "Sure, there's no problem for me" she hurried to answered the unasked question "Ok then" he just smiled fatherly to both of theme as he used to do and then point to the table "Weren't you going to eat?" he asked still pointing.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Syaoran was in his room waiting for Carl to arrived to it, he have just return for leaving Sakura at her home, he wanted to tell her in that moment how he feel for her and kissed her but he couldn't something stop him all time.

He was awakened of his thoughts when someone opened the door of his room, it was Carl and he was with a serious face "Syaoran, I think we need to talk about Sakura" he told in very calm voice, Syaoran was a little surprised What did he know that he have to talk about her with him?

"What is it?" the nervousness could be heard at his voice but Carl leave it aside "You love her right? Or at least you like her" he told as he was talking of chocolates instead of his feelings "Why did yo-" "It can be seen for anyone that have eyes Syaoran, anyone but her" he was totally serious about what he was saying, so Syaoran calmed down and smirked "So what now, you are going to tell me to stay away from her?" he's voice was with a little acid, he never used that tone except that he was protecting something or someone valuable for him.

Carl smiled fatherly again "Of course not, I'm sure that you will protect her and will never hurt her, or at least intentionally, but you need to know something that is very important and that is an obstacle for you" Syaoran was confused, first he was talking all serious and correct as trying to scare him and now he wanted to gave him tips or something?

"Something that is an obstacle for me?" he didn't know how to express his confusion so he decide to listen instead "That's right, you want to hear or to discover it by yourself?" "Go on"

"Well, Syaoran as you can see Sakura have no boyfriend and as far as I know she had a lot of boys who wants to be but she had rejected them all" he make a pause to see if Syaoran wanted to know something but he just keep looking.

"The reason of this, you see, is that she used to have boyfriend, as I know he was a wonderful boyfriend but to make things short, because I'm not the one who have to tell you this, they have a small fight and he got out of her house still mad, he was crossing a two ways street but he didn't saw the other car that was coming so……well you can imagine what happened, he died instantaneous, doctors couldn't help him, Sakura blamed herself for making him drive mad, since then she couldn't have another boyfriend" Carl finish the short story and turn to see Syaoran, he was with an stern face but with a hurtful smiled.

"How old was her?" he asked suddenly "Eighteen" Syaoran stood where he was, if he ever wanted to be with Sakura he will have to work hard so she would accept him "So your telling me I have no hopes?" he asked thinking in the worst of the endings "Of course not, she could pass throw your armor, the one that you made when your fiancée leave, something I thought was impossible but she did it, I'm sure you can cross the ocean she made between her feelings and the others"

Syaoran turn to face him, it was true what was he saying, she could pass throw his armor and make a space in his heart where she was in, he understand in that moment, Carl wanted to help both of them and so he thought the better way to help both of them was letting them found their feelings again, he have just find them and was Sakura the one who helped him, now was he's turn to help her and have her.

"I'm sure you can Syaoran, will you do it?" Carl asked at the end "Of course I will and I'm going to make her love me the way she makes me love her" it was definitely he was going to win her heart it doesn't matter what he have to do.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura was more than distant the next morning, she wasn't very sure about what to do with what she knows; she just wanted to tell someone besides him, someone who can tell her that those feelings were right and that she should tell him, someone that definitely was not Shizune or Tomoyo.

It was again the last class of the day and in the last minutes, they were working that day on that class and she couldn't concentrate to take notes or make her work, she was too nervous and a little afraid of what could happened, she knew Syaoran was going to pick her up after school and she didn't know how she was going to react, well of course a part of her was going to feel like push herself in to his arms, even though that she had always feel like that but she control herself maybe because she didn't knew well what was she feeling.

But she wasn't distracted just for that and it wasn't because it was the last hour, she was like that all day but because she couldn't take Syaoran out of her head and most of all because she was day dreaming like yesterday with what happened yesterday and the day before yesterday, they were going to kiss those days and something interrupted them, she wasn't angry but a little frustrated, but when she think it well she didn't know what she would react and more that she wasn't sure about what he felt towards her.

Yes they were going to kiss but that doesn't mean anything, he could be playing or trying to prove something or…….no, he couldn't do anything to someone, perhaps he was a grumpy sometimes but she didn't think he could do that _`Besides, it's my grumpy, Oh Sakura you know he's not yours……but it sounds good, my grumpy´ _she start to laugh when the bell rang so her laughing wasn't very perceptible to almost no one, but to Shizune's ears they were.

"What are you laughing at Sakura-chan?" Shizune was just waiting that Syaoran made his confession to Sakura yesterday, Tomoyo show her the video tape she made when he invited her to dinner, she laugh a lot at the faces both of them were doing, and from what she saw there she was sure that he was going to do it but from what she could see he didn't do it.

Yes Sakura was distracted more than usual but she could recognize the look in her eyes and she was sure that the look she has now wasn't because a confession of her beloved, it was more a look from realization and she have an idea of what she realized but she didn't want to tell her anything about it, she didn't want to pressure her.

"Oh it's nothing Shizune-chan……oh I have to go" Sakura was thinking about telling her so she could help her, even that Shizune was one of her dearest friends and she trusted fully on her she wanted to hear that she was right about feeling like, that it doesn't matter that was him and some other things but she wanted to hear it for someone old, someone like her father but she wasn't calling to him for that kind of advice, he surely was going to tell her that she's not ready, maybe her brother…..he was even worst he surly was going to come all the way from China just to not let her see Syaoran anymore, well she had no other options but she wasn't going to asked for advice for Shizune 'cause she knew what she was going to purposed.

Sakura walks to the exit with Shizune behind, she promised to look after her and she was doing her work more than fine but Sakura didn't pay attention, she was busy thinking in her problems and so she didn't saw the person in front of her "Sorry I didn't pay attention" she apologized and look to the man, a surprised that was Carl.

"Carl! What are you doing here?" she was surprised to see him there but then she think that maybe she could tell to him and look for an advice to her, after all he was like a father to her and she was sure he could help but she wasn't very sure.

"I come for you, I asked, well I almost beg to Syaoran to let me pick you today" he told with the fatherly smile again "Beg? What you mean?" Sakura was confused, why did he beg to Syaoran so he could pick her?

Carl just smiled a little wider, he knew exactly what he means but he couldn't tell "Hi Carl!" a voice behind Sakura was heard, it was Shizune, Sakura was going to turn and asked if they knew each other but the he remembered Syaoran made a movie with a director that was the boss of her friend so she could conclude they knew.

"Hi, wait I'm sure you are behind everything right? With Tomoyo, I should know it was you" Carl went and hug Shizune "Of course I am behind but I'm desperate 'cause nothing go as planed" she told pouting her face to Carl "Don't worry soon" he said and leave her so he could torn to face a puzzled Sakura "Don't worry honey, you'll understand soon but from now lets go" he said and waved a good bye hand to Shizune so he could start to walk toward his car.

Sakura said good bye to Shizune and hurried to follow him behind, ones that they were both in the car she decided, she was going to asked for an advice to Carl.

"Am…..Carl, can I tell you something?" she was nervous but sure "Of course, go on" he was very calmed, he knew what she wanted to asked, that's why he asked Syaoran to pick her up today so he could gave her courage and help her to leave the past behind.

"Ok, but don't get mad 'k?" she was worried that he got mad with her for falling for her boss and he could call her father or worst he could make her to get another job, but she was decided "Why should I get mad? Don't worry I'm not going to be" he still was calmed but a little surprised that she think he was going to be mad.

"Well, is that…….well, I think…….IthinkIfallforSyaoran-kun" she told it very fast and all together that wasn't very perceptible but even Sakura was surprised that she call him for his first name and in front of Carl.

"And you think I'm going to be mad because…….." he leave the sentence hang in the air so she could answer it "Because I think that you were going to tell me that I'm not ready and that I need more time and you will make me get another job" she told in the normal way, she didn't think she could handle to tell all that in a one breath taking.

"Of course not, actually I think it's great, you need to leave all that in past and move on, perhaps your boss it's not the best alternative, but if you fall for him then it's great" he told trying to give her courage to accept things "Really? You think I should tell him?" she wasn't sure about telling him but she thought that it was better if she do so, even if he didn't feel the same way.

"If you feel like that then do it and don't worry about the end of this, it good to feel that way towards someone and I'm sure that you are going to be ok" he told smiling with that smile that makes her remember her own father.

Now she was sure, she have to told him it don't matter how things went in the end, it wasn't a bad thing to feel like she feel.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Finally it's done, but don't get to over excited, my exams start next week and I'm going to be very, very busy so I think I'll have no time to write until the end of the next week sorry about that. ¬_¬

But well I have to warn you, this story is closed to an end, I know is short but I like stories to be short and I wanted to asked too, there is a comment that says I could use a beta reader, but I don't know how to use it or to ask for it or something, could anyone explain me for future stories pleas. Thank you _

And if any one cares the song I used was why don't you kissed her? Form Jesse McCartney.

P.S: Sorry for any mistakes.


	9. Leaving

Hi guys, I'm back! I just have to tell you sorry for the really, really, really late upload, extra activities could take a lot of your time but well to not make you wait more here it is.

Enjoy it!!!

9. - Leaving

Syaoran was sitting in his car outside Sakura's school, it have a month already that he came to pick her up, he just wait outside the school for Sakura to come, it was they new routine.

But still, he hasn't told her, he tries so many times to do so but every time someone or something interrupts him, it was too frustrated to not succeed.

But he have a plan to finally tell her and this time he was going to make sure no one interrupt them, but he have to see when is the time to do so, he was trying already to get Sakura's heart above any one, including the annoying blue-hair guy that was her `friend´, he still thought he was trying to gain her heart too and he will not allow that.

He got surprised when a knock came in the window of the passengers' sit, he turn and face a brown eyed girl that was facing the window, he put down the window so Shizune could talk 'cause it seems that was that what she wanted to do, to talk with him.

"Hi Shizune" he great before she could tell a word "Hi Syaoran, hey I just wanted to tell you that you're very slow" she told with a mischievous smile in her face and it seems she enjoys to make him mad; but Syaoran don't got mad, he was in a very relaxing mod the last month, he knew she wanted to have some fun but that she really wanted to help.

He smirk a little "I know I'm slow but it's not my fault, you guys are always interrupting, you did it more than once" now he wanted to have some fun, he definitely was in a very relaxing and different mod; now she smirk "Now, now Syaoran, how it's supposed that we will know when you think it's the right moment? You better cut all kind of interruption" she finished still smiling.

But then she got a little serious but, still, smiling "Seriously, I'm sure that if you tell her, she will say yes" she knew the way she feel 'cause she told her after telling Carl, but she make her promised she will say nothing to anyone, including Syaoran, besides she couldn't ruin the big confession he wanted.

"Shizune-chan, what are you doing here?" Sakura's voice was heard from behind Shizune, so she turned to face her and gave some space so he could see her too "I just wanted to say hello to Syaoran but I'm leaving now so see you tomorrow" she waved her hand to the both and go away the faster she could to not interrupt them anymore.

Sakura knew Shizune was her friend and that she knew her feelings toward Syaoran, she was sure she will not make anything to hurt her but she couldn't stop that feeling she usually have toward him, it was not that she was a dominant girl or something but she felt insecure 'cause she didn't know if he liked her too, so she feel as anyone could try to make a move on him and succeed.

She shakes her head so those thoughts went away, she still couldn't find the courage to tell him but she was sure she was going to do so, but she need to hurry.

Syaoran got down of the car and went next to Sakura, she stay where she was when she saw Shizune leaving and she didn't move, he was going to see what was wrong but when he got close he could see she was thinking in something, he got even closer and in that moment a tiny breeze hit her and the delicate sent of cherry blossom flew to his nose.

It was an intoxicating sent that makes him crazy, how much he wanted to huge her right there and smell it forever, god if he only could he surely do a lot of things but it wasn't possible for him to do so.

He wakes when he felt a hand on his face, it was a soft one and was caressing him very tender, he look and discover that was Sakura and that she was with worried eyes, she have call for him when she wakes of her own trance but when she noticed he gave no answer she was starting to fell worry about him, so she decided to check his temperature.

"Are you alright Li-san?" she asked when he react, he put his own hand in hers and leave it there not letting her moved her own off of his face, Sakura didn't think in moving it, she was lost in his eyes again but even Syaoran's hand was pressing her own on his face, she didn't stop the tender caress and unconsciously she got closer.

"I'm ok" he answered to the question she make before "Sakura….." he whisper "Yes?" her heart start to beat very fast again, she could feel his breath when he talk, they were getting even closer "I….wanted to" he was ready to tell her and he was going to do so, he felt it was the right moment.

"Just wanted to…" "Sir you can't park there!" two police men talk to them, Sakura removed her hand from between his hand and his face and move a little to the back "Yes, I'm sorry" he answered and walks towards the passengers' sit to open the door for her, he then went to the other side and once he was in he start the car toward his home.

That was the kind of things that kept interrupting them, he was so mad, it was the perfect moment to tell her and he was interrupted again, oh how long that torture was going to be? If he don't tell her soon he surely goes crazy.

Sakura was seeing outside the window so he wouldn't noticed the really big flush that was on her face but she was thinking on what happened, he was trying to tell her something but what could that be, could it be possible that he wanted to……….no impossible but he was trying to tell something anyway, perhaps it could be what she was thinking, and if it was so? God why didn't the cops let him finish!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Are you serious?" "Yes I'm telling you, we need to help them, other wise they will never be together" there was a little silence between them until Tomoyo talk "And what are you planning?" she was worried about what Shizune could think sometimes "Well nothing yet but I will and I'll surely need your help so you think in something too, 'k?" Tomoyo loved the idea of helping Syaoran and Sakura so they could finally be together but she didn't get any idea "Ok" she answered.

"Fine, now I have to call Eriol he surely could come with something" she was expecting an `ok´ or a `fine´ but Tomoyo gave no answered "Tomoyo? Are you still there?" "Wha….oh yes" she seems distracted "Hey are you ok? Every time I talk about Eriol to you, you act weird, don't tell you liked him" Shizune wants to laugh now, Tomoyo was the one who always get pairs to every one but she never got one for herself "Well….I" she didn't know what to answered that was a good sign.

"I'll tell you what we can do, after we finish with the stubborn Syaoran and the innocent Sakura I make a date for you and him, what you think?" Tomoyo couldn't believe what she was saying; did she rally will do that? "Really? You'll do that for me?" "Of course silly, besides I owe you one, remember, well any way I have to go bye"

Tomoyo hang the phone with a smile, she couldn't believe Shizune was talking serious, but then she has to wait 'till Sakura and Syaoran are together.

And speaking of them, where they were? Syaoran told her to go to his apartment and wait for he and Sakura, they were in the set but that happened like an hour or so and they haven't arrived, it was rainy outside and she was worried that something have happened to them.

Tomoyo shake her head so she will take out those thought of her mind _`I'm sure they are ok, they'll be home soon…..I hope´_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Syaoran was for streets away of his apartment with Sakura at his side, the car stop working and they were just sitting inside, he have call the crane but they will get there in like half an hour because of the rain, he knew they were close to his home and that they could leave the car there but he didn't know if she would like to wait or to try to get home in the rain.

He was thinking in what to do when her soft voice interrupt him "Hey, Li-san aren't we close to your home? Why don't we walk there?" Syaoran turn to face her, he didn't want her catching a cold but he thought he could give her his jacket, it was better than wait half hour in the car.

"Are you sure it's ok?" he asked just to be sure "Yes, unless you don't want" she was sure he would like better to walk to his home than wait for the crane and he wasn't doing it because of her, that makes her feel really happy but she preferred to walk to his home in the rain than make him wait.

"No, it's ok but you could catch a cold so here take my jacket" he said the same time he take of his jacket and offered to her "No, no, it's ok I'm going to be fine, besides you can catch a cold too" she didn't want him catching a cold either "It's ok so take it please" he didn't move his hand still offering his jacket, she take it a little worried for him but in the end she accept it.

She put on the jacket and his scent fill her nose, it was delicious she remembered smelling it when he hug her the next day she passed out but her memories weren't as good as the real one, she saw him getting out of the car and telling her to wait, she do so and could see he circle the car to where she was, he opened the door car and extend his hand to her.

"We need to hurry or we are going to get sick" Sakura nod and grab his hand to get out, he closed the door behind her and run with her down to the roof of a store "Are you ok?" he asked her, she saw that he was more wet than her because he got out first so she wouldn't get too wet.

"Yes, thank you" she answered "Ok, but you better cover your head with the jacket too" he told and moved his hand to cover her better, when his hand touch the skin of her collar bone she could feel he was frozen "I better return it to you" she told and start to take it off his jacket but his hand stop her "No, don't worry about me I'm going to be fine" he assured and smile to her, it wasn't a normal thing he smiled but he knew he could convince her with that.

As he thought Sakura nod and put on the jacket again "Ok, we are going to run to the next street" he told and again she nod, they run again as fast as they could to the other street but when they were crossing her foot fold and she fall but just before she hit the floor Syaoran that was behind her catch her, they were in the middle of the street so he carry her bride style and run to the other side down a near tree.

"Are you ok?" He asked and put her down to check her "I'm fine" she told and try to stand again but her ankle starts to ache "You are not ok, c'mon I'll carry you to the apartment" he told and motioned her to get on his back "But there are left two more streets!" it was to much that he gave her his jacket and that he was all wet now, she couldn't let him carry her to the house.

"It doesn't matter now come" he told and again motion her "No, you are all wet because of me; if you carry me you're going to be slower!" she wouldn't let him do anything else for her, at least not that kind of things, he could hurt himself or get sick and she didn't want that.

Syaoran turn to face her and got closer to her "I'm not going to let you here and if we don't get home soon you will catch a cold" he told with a stern voice but with worried in his eyes "You are going to catch a cold yourself so I'm aaaaaa" she screams in surprised when he managed to put her in his back "Syaoran!" she call for him in the surprised and put her arms around his neck, she then got aware of her mistake "I'm sorry" she told in almost a whisper.

"For what?" he asked, it was great to hear her call him by his first name again, he have been waiting for hear her say it ones more that it sound like music "For calling you by your first name" she told like it was the most obvious thing in the world "So?, it's ok if you call me Syaoran" he told and inside he was the most happy man in the whole world, he finally told her to call him Syaoran, that was a start, the next step was confess his love, it was going to be more difficult but he have to do it.

Sakura didn't know what to say, he actually was letting her call him by his first name? It couldn't be "Are you sure?" she asked again just to make sure it wasn't her imagination "Yes, why, is it to difficult for you?" he hoped she didn't say yes "No, it's just that…am…nothing but I can't call you Syaoran, instead can I call you Syaoran-kun?" she actually wants to call him by his first name only but she didn't want to do so until she could tell him her feelings and he, hopefully, accept her, it was better.

"Why not just Syaoran?" he was puzzled, why didn't she just call him Syaoran, he was hopping she do that "I have my reasons, so can I?" she asked with some pleading eyes, even that Syaoran couldn't see them.

"If you wish so" he simply answered a little disappointed "Thank you Syaoran-kun" she smiled, even when she add the `kun´ termination to his name it feel good to say it loud, as he said, it was a start.

Syaoran walk the two street that remain with Sakura on his back, he hurried to his house and cover them in any place he find so she wont get sick and don't get worried either.

"Your ankle is better?" he asked when they finally arrived to the building "Yes, it was just the fold, I don't think it get hurt or something, could you put me down?" she asked when she saw they stop completely "Can you walk?" he asked a little worried "We'll never know if you don't put me down" she answered with a little sarcasm.

Syaoran nod and put her down very slowly, she stood in her two feet but her weight was between her healthy foot and Syaoran's arm "You see I'm fine" she told him with a smile "Yes, but I don't think you could go up stairs" he told and again surprised her when he carry her bride style again.

"I told you I was ok" she told him but she actually feel very well there "I know but is better if we don't take risks" he told her smiling again and hurrying to get to his apartment.

When he finally reach his door he put her down before she told him, she smiled at him but get a little sad at the sudden lost of his body "So it really it's better?" he asked once more time just to be sure "It really hurts a little but nothing that a bag with ice can't handle" she said still smiling at him.

"Good" he didn't know what else to do or say, well he knew what he wanted to do or say to her but he didn't thought that was the perfect time, she was all wet and if they don't hurry she could get sick and, of course, he didn't want that as well Sakura didn't want him to get sick, but she couldn't help but think he looked really sexy with his brands of hair wet and falling over his eyes, besides his shirt was so wet that she could perfectly see his well built body beneath the material not to mention that she could feel it when he carry her.

Sakura shake her head to forget that but when she look at him again he was with a puzzled look in his face and that make him even sexier `_God I could rip off his shirt right now´_ she was serious with that thought and very sure she could do it.

Syaoran looked at her shaking her head like trying to forget something; he was asking himself what that could be but suddenly a blush came to her face, he then repair on the loosen his jacket get on her and how beautiful she looked with her hair in disarray and wet all over her face, his jacket open a little and he could see her perfect body beneath her clothes _`She's beautiful in any way´_

"Sakura?" he asked and try to focus on her face "Yes, Syaoran-kun" she would use any opportunity to call him by his first name "I just wanted to…." the door of the apartment opened and Tomoyo got out from it "SYAORAN, SAKURA WHERE WERE YOU?" she was really worried and almost let them deaf.

Tomoyo then looked at their wet clothes "What happened, why are you wet?" she then asked, it was supposed that they were coming in his car "Well the car stop working a few streets behind so we decide to walk" Syaoran explained a little disappointed, he was going to confess his feelings and he got interrupted again.

"Sorry for worrying you Tomoyo-chan" Sakura apologies for both of them and gave Tomoyo an assuring smile "It's ok, you better get in and change before you get a cold"

Sakura start to walk a little when she felt hands in her waist trying to stop her, it was Syaoran and it seems that he refused to let her go (in more than one way) "I'm ok" she assured again with her smile "I know and I'm not going to carry you if you don't want but at least let me help you" he offered her his arm so she wouldn't have to put to much weight in her harm foot.

She smiled again and accept his hand gladly, both start to walk towards his room and of course Tomoyo asked what happened and she explain (don't want to waist time in that talk).

She used again clothes of him, his shorts that looks more like pants on her and a green shirt that she just `love´, he decide to let her use it even that it was his favorite shirt, they got out of his room, of course they don't change in the same room, he use the bathroom.

"So Syaoran, why you told me to wait here in your house" Tomoyo asked when she saw them getting out of the room "Well it wasn't me, Carl wants to talk with you but he don't have time to see you in the set or in your house and he is going to dinner here today so I supposed he find the opportunity"

Tomoyo thought about it, it was reasonable but what did Carl want with her? It wasn't like they didn't talk at all, in fact they were really good friends but it was weird for him to ask Syaoran to make the `appointment´ "Ok, if he wished so" she finally said leaving the thing as it was nothing.

Few minutes later Carl arrived to the apartment, he was wet too but not as wet as Syaoran and Sakura were "Hi guys" he great every one with his normal smile, it seems that he was a very happy man.

"Hey, you're just in time to dinner" Syaoran announced since they were just going to the dinning room when Carl entered "Great I don't have to wait, that's good 'cause I'm starving" he said still smiling and then he walked toward the others to the dinning room but when Sakura stands up Syaoran help her and offered his arm again, that puzzled Carl and when Sakura start to limp he got worried.

"Sakura, what happened?" he asked walking toward her and Syaoran with some concern eyes, Syaoran knew he was in troubles, if he wanted to be with her as a couple he have to take care of her and he felt it was his fault she was hurt, he better said true and wait for the consequences.

"She….." "I fell when I was getting out off the set and Syaoran-kun was very kind to help me, he was the one who bandage my ankle" Sakura interrupt him, she knew that if Carl thought he couldn't be a `good boyfriend´ he will take her away from his side and he didn't want that.

Syaoran, in the other hand, was amazed of her answer; he didn't expect her to answer and less that was a lie, he knows she was doing it for him in a way but he didn't know why.

"But you are ok, right?" you could see that Carl was really worried about her but calmed down when she assured him she was ok but then he repair in something "Sakura, why you call him `Syaoran-kun´?" he asked very surprised about it "Well….am….because" she didn't have an answer to that, it may look simple but she couldn't tell him that he surprised her by carrying her and tell the truth story about his fold ankle "When she fold her ankle I help her to get to the car, she thank me and by mistake she call me by my first name and I told her it was ok" he explain with almost the truth hopping that he would believe it "Ok" Carl said taking his word and then he offered him to help Sakura instead of him but he refused telling that he wanted to help.

"Why did you tell him that about your ankle?" he asked her in a whisper very closed to her ear that sends chills of pleasure down her spine "I know he will kill you if he knows the real reason why my ankle is hurt, why did you tell him that about me calling you by your first name?" she answered and asked in a whisper too very closed to his face, again that make Syaoran wanting to kiss her right there but he have to wait "It was half the truth" he answered again in a whisper but this time it was more in her neck than in her ear and his lips were very closed to her skin that she could feel the heat his body have, she was walking towards the dinning room helped by Syaoran that was behind her almost carrying her, if it wasn't for his support she surely will be in the floor by now.

Tomoyo was looking at them talking in whispers and she could tell by the faces they were making that both of them wanted to kiss each other but were stopping themselves, she knew the real reason Sakura's ankle was hurt but she will not say anything, Carl was, actually, a very overprotective tutor and she didn't want for him to think Syaoran wasn't good for her.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Tomoyo I need to talk with you" Carl told her when they finish the dinner, he was talking just to her since Syaoran was helping Sakura to stand in her feet "But just with you without Syaoran or Sakura" well that was weird, he trust in Syaoran a lot and he told him almost everything and Sakura was someone he love as a daughter, about what he wanted to talk with her that was hiding from them both.

"What's wrong Carl?" Tomoyo asked really intrigued and nervous that it could be bad news "I'll tell you in a minute but we need to talk in private" he told again and his face was stern, he was talking seriously "Ok, I know where we could talk let me handle them both".

Tomoyo got closed to Sakura and Syaoran, he was helping her to walk towards the sofa "Hey Syaoran can we used your study? Carl wants for me to show him some designs I have" she told smiling, she knew Syaoran didn't like to see the designs she used to do for him, he always said they were extravagant and Sakura didn't like to see all the designs, sometimes she got really bored, it was the perfect way to make both of them don't got near.

"Ok it's open" Syaoran simply said and resume his walk with Sakura towards the sofa, Tomoyo sign Carl to follow her and they got in the studio.

"Ok, you're scaring me so tell me what happened" she ask and was with a worried face "Don't worry Tomoyo, there's nothing wrong but I don't think you would like to talk about the feelings those two have one towards the other in front of them, do you?" the smile in his face return but now it was like a devilish one.

Tomoyo was puzzled, he knew about that? And if he did know she couldn't believe he wasn't in an airplane with Sakura towards Japan "What do you know?" she asked so her thoughts will be assured or denied "Oh, I know them both are in love but don't worry I talk with them about that, of course I didn't tell them about the other one feelings, but I wanted to know what Shizune and you are going to make, it have a been a month since I talk with them" he finish still with his smile.

"Wait, are you asking me what are we going to do to make them both together?" all that make her have a headache, it have no sense, she thought that if he knows about them he will make anything to stop them.

"Yes, I was wondering why they wasn't together already" he was having fun making her confused but it was enough of joking he really wanted to know how things were going he was a little anxious without mention the nervousness he felt every time he thought that he have to tell her father and brother about it, of course it wasn't Fujitaka the one that scared him but her brother was the problem, he was always an overprotective brother but since the accident he was even worst.

Tomoyo didn't know what to do or say it was something unexpected but again his voice makes her out of her thoughts "Really Tomoyo I need to know what are you two planning" he said getting serious by the time "For what, don't tell me you wanted to help us!" she said almost screaming in surprised, one thing was that he accept the love and relationship that, hopefully, they will have but to help them to do so was too much.

"I really wasn't thinking in help, I just wanted to know what was the plan but it seems a good idea to help" Tomoyo thought he was joking, he have to, but no he was talking more than serious, it really wasn't wrong that he wanted to help or to know or anything, as long as he don't get in the way, it was just that she never thought he will accept it but it seems she have to deal with it 'cause it was true.

"Ok" she said when she could regain her compose "It's ok just explain me why the sudden change" he never told he didn't want them to be together or something like that but to her it seems that he would do anything to `save´ them.

"I don't change in anyway I just didn't know what to do with what I saw that was happening, but now I know and I think it's great, I will support them in anyway. Why everybody thought I will get in the way?" he was really confused about that, he never do anything to separate them.

"Who else thought you will? Besides me of course" she thought Shizune could think like that but she never mention him in the talk they have earlier "Sakura, well she never thought I was going to get in the way but she thought that I was going to be mad if she told me she fall for Syaoran" he remembered the day she told him that when he pick her up, he really didn't know why she thought that.

"Well is no surprise you know, she told me you are in charge of her and you promised her father you will protect her and that promise include this." She told giving a point to her friend "Well that doesn't matter now, you better answer my question" he told giving no care to that promise he made and trying to forget the react Touya will surely have.

"Well right now we don't know what we could do but Shizune is thinking about it and me too" she answered more relaxed and sight "we play almost all our cards and still nothing!" now she listened like a desperate woman.

"I see……well I could think about it too but maybe they don't need too much help" he told smiling again like he knows "What you mean?" Tomoyo didn't get his point; to her they really need help.

"I'm sure Syaoran is searching for the right moment and, who knows? Maybe he'll give us a surprise one of this days by just dropping by and confess" it seems he was sure about it and the way he told it almost convince her "Maybe" she told with a sight.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura was sitting in the sofa Syaoran placed her, he went to his room to search for something and he leave her there alone _`I wonder why everybody is getting to much time´_ she was a little bored so she start to play with the shirt he borrowed her, it was loosen in her body as all his clothes _`It seems that I have used a lot of his clothes´_.

She looked again to the clothes he borrowed her and smile, the shirt she has on was one that she have seen a lot of times and when she saw it in his room he asked to him if she could use it, she imagine that it was his favorite shirt and that it smells like him a lot, she was right since the moment she put on the shirt she could smell his scent all over her, that makes her smile it was like he was hugging her.

Syaoran get in the living room where she was and saw her with a smile on her face, he loved when she smiled it makes him love her even more, but what caught his attention was that it seems like she was smelling his shirt, it wasn't the first time he thought she was doing that, when he got out of the bathroom and saw her with his clothes on he thought she was smelling it too and in the whole dinner but in that one he was not very sure, she could be smelling the food though but still it could be.

Just thinking in her doing that makes him happy and he didn't know why, yes he loved her but he was not sure that, if she was doing it, she do it because she felt the same way but still it was nice to think that she loved the way he smell.

He caught himself day dreaming and shake his head so he could concentrate, he walk towards her and clear his throat that makes her got out of whatever she was thinking and turn to see who interrupt her, he could see a little blush climbing to her face when she noticed him, that makes him smile to her again.

He sat by her side in the sofa still smiling "Your ankle feel better?" he asked suddenly "Yes, the bandage and the lotion you borrowed me make it feel better" she answer not daring to take her eyes out of his face.

They stay in a comfortable silence just staring in each other, it feel so good just to be with the one you loved without saying anything to them that they didn't noticed how closed they were getting until they touch the other hand.

They got surprised by the sudden touch but they don't move them away, instead Syaoran garb her hand firmly but still tender, a blush came to Sakura's features but still she didn't move it away or try to stop him but then something got in her mind, something she have to do and that she thought was a good moment to say.

"Syaoran-kun….." she call for him in a whisper like not wanting to break the atmosphere they were in "What?" he asked in the same tone getting closer by the time "I have to tell you that.." her mind was getting blur by the proximity of his face to hers and she couldn't form a coherent sentence.

They noses were touching lightly and Sakura's lips start to tingle for the touch they want, he was so closed to her lips that she could feel him breathing thru his mouth, just a few more centimeters and they would be kissing, Syaoran couldn't wait anymore he got even closer his lips caressing hers very tender.

"Sakura, Syaoran" the voice of Tomoyo echo in the apartment, that make them both wake up from his trance and they retired to their places.

Syaoran frown deeply, he was more than mad he was frustrated, this time they were really close, he could feel her face in heat by the proximity they were, her lips were moving towards his and they just couldn't kiss!

Sakura turn too see his reaction and saw he was frowning in frustration, that make her thought he really wanted to kiss her and that he looked cute when he frowned, even that that last thought make her smile she was frustrated two, she really wanted to feel his lips on hers so much that they were aching besides she was going to confess her feelings too, god it was too frustrating!

"There you are" she then looked at the face Syaoran was making and the big blush that was on Sakura's face "Did I interrupt something?" she asked smiling to them but at the same time she wished they said no.

Syaoran sight before answering "Nothing just tell us what happened" he said a little annoyed at her question "Ok" she answered a little scared by his reaction, he must be really anxious "Well, Carl is going to his home already and he asked me if I could ask Sakura if she wants for him to take her home"

"And where is he?" Sakura asked wandering why didn't he told her by himself "Oh, he went to see if his jacket wasn't, still, too wet"

Sakura thought about it for a moment and then she turn to face Syaoran, he wasn't frowning anymore but was staring a t her as waiting of her answer "Is it ok……. if I take your clothes borrowed?" she asked adding the last part wanting to said jut the first line she said.

Syaoran got what she really wanted to ask and thought that was best that way, he don't have a car anyway "Yes" he simply answered referring to both of her questions.

Sakura nod and try to stand in her feet forgetting completely about her ankle, it fold again for the sudden move she made and once again she fall to the sofa landing in Syaoran's lap that went behind her to stop her falling.

Sakura didn't know what to do or say, she just stay in his lap without moving, a furious blush came to her face but still she didn't move "Are you ok?" Syaoran asked, the word worried write all over his features "Y-yes, sorry" she told but she didn't move, Syaoran didn't move either and Tomoyo just keep staring with a smile and wishing that she would have her camera right now.

"I better help you" he said in a low voice to her "Thank you" she simply said, he once again carry her bride style and put her down slowly so she could stand in her feet, he never let her arm so in case she was going to fall again he could grave her by the arm with that hand and by the waist with the other one.

Sakura stand in her feet graving Syaoran's arm too "Where you wanted to go?" he asked when he realized Carl wasn't there already and she didn't have to stand up until he got there "I just wanted to grave my clothes" Syaoran nod and thought they were still wet "Don't worry about it, I take them to your tomorrow" he said so she wouldn't worry "Ok, thanks"

Carl came in and see that Sakura was almost hugging Syaoran "So you are coming with me?" he asked when he was close to them "Yes, lets go" she said with the blush that was coming to her face a lot that day "Ok, Tomoyo I take you to your home too" he offered to the little girl that couldn't take the smile out of her face "Ok, thank you Carl" she said and grave her things.

"I help Sakura to get down to your car Carl" he offered, he wanted to spend as much time as he could with her, every time she have to go he felt like an eternity to see her again but some days ago that feeling change, instead it felt like if he let her go she would go very far, he didn't know why but it felt to real and he was scared that something like that could happened.

Carl nods his head and went out of the apartment to guide them to his car, Tomoyo went behind Carl and Syaoran went behind her with Sakura in his arms, they reach Carl's car and Syaoran put Sakura in the back seat "Thank you" she didn't know what else to said "No problem, just call me when you're at home" Sakura nod a little surprised for his request but feeling happy that he was worried for her.

Syaoran said his goodbyes to the others as well and he saw the car leaving, he sight and walks towards his own home, the feeling he have that Sakura was going very far got in to his head and stay there as if trying to tell him something, he get even more worried this time the feeling was very perceptible.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura got in her apartment with the help of Carl and Tomoyo; they check that she would be ok and leave to Tomoyo's house, she was alone now and she have time to think about what happened minutes before, she couldn't take her smile out every time she thought they were going to kiss and the mad he saw when they were interrupted.

She was seeing the image in her face over and over and she never got tired but a ringing on the phone distract her from her thoughts, he walk carefully to it and pick it up, she smiled when she found out she could walk again without help, "Hello?" she answered it a little too cheerfully "Sakura? Is me Touya" a male voice answered from the other side of the line "Oh Touya Hi, long time that we talk" she said recognizing her brother's voice and smiling for hearing him.

"I know but….." he said and Sakura then noticed the sadness in her brother's voice "Touya, what happened? Are you and dad ok?" she asked a little worried, this didn't hear very nice "I'm ok but…………" he made a silence and Sakura imagined the worst that could happened "BUT WHAT TOUYA, WHAT?" by now she was screaming in worried, it was her dad she was sure "Dad have a heart attack" he answered in a very low voice that was almost a whisper but Sakura could hear it very well.

Touya could hear that something fall to the floor and the sobs of his sister, he was praying that she let the phone fall and that wasn't her body the one he heard "Sakura, Sakura listened ok, stop crying relax" he said almost screaming in case he was right about the phone "No, I can't relax, what happened?" she asked crying fully now "Sakura listen he's ok, the neighbor found him in time and call an ambulance" he told trying to calm his sister.

"But he's ok?" she asked again in a more relaxed way "Yes, I swear he's ok but the doctor said he have to stay for a couple of days maybe weeks, I felt that you should now but don't worry" Sakura thought about it, if her dad was going to be in a hospital he should be there to see him and support him, it was definitely, she was going back to Japan in the earlier plain tomorrow.

"Ok Touya, do me a favor, stay with dad until tomorrow, I'll be there by the afternoon" she told him and start to look for the number of the airport "I'm thinking in staying for a week or so you don't have to leave your studies and work" he didn't want her to lose a day or more of classes he just wanted to inform her about they father.

"It's ok I never skip a day of classes and I'm sure my director will let me at least a week and my boss too" she said and when she talk about Syaoran she remembered she have to talk him, she have to tell him she was leaving for sometime "If you wish so, then I'll be waiting at the airport" her brother offered and take her out of her thoughts "No, I don't know at what time I'm leaving just stay with dad ok, bye I have to make a call" she told and just wait for her brother to say good bye to hang up the phone.

Her fingers went to the numbers of the phone to call for Syaoran but she couldn't do so, instead she call for the airport "Hello Hong Kong airport what can I do for you?" a lady answer the phone "Hello, I wanted to make a reservation to Japan for tomorrow early" she said and start to walk around her room to grave some clothes and a bag.

While she was making the bag she was dealing with the lady of the airport, she has to go to school at least to tell them she was leaving for sometime and she didn't know how long that was going to take her and she was thinking in the possibility of going to say good bye to Syaoran, she didn't know, in the end her plain was leaving at eleven thirty of the morning, it was the latest she wanted to make the reservation, saying good bye to Syaoran or not she was leaving at that hour.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Syaoran was waiting for Sakura to call it have pass like two hours or so since they leave and he was sure her home wasn't that far _`maybe something happened, now it can't be Carl is always very carful, but then it's not necessary his fault´ _he was getting worried as every minute goes by and when he decided he should call her to be sure the phone rang.

"Hello" he answered with hope that was her "Hi, Syaoran-kun" the voice of Sakura was heard in the other line and it wasn't the cheerful voice he knew it was like if she was sad, that didn't make Syaoran get relax for the contrary he got worried about what could happened "Sakura, what's wrong?" he asked and the worried could be heard in his voice, Sakura didn't want him to think she was hurt or something.

"Don't worry Syaoran-kun, I'm ok and Carl and Tomoyo too" she said assuring him nothing was wrong with them, he got a little relaxed but not to much, something was hurting her and he has to know what "Then what's wrong?" he asked once again with a tender voice.

Sakura couldn't contain the crying she have when she recall what her brother told her so she start to cry again and Syaoran was able to hear it, he couldn't contain anymore he have to do something and by phone he couldn't do much "I'm coming to your home Sakura" he told and could hear her answering something that he couldn't understand "I'll be there in a minute" he told and hang the phone.

Sakura hang the phone too and walk toward her half-done bag, she calmed little by little and wait for Syaoran to come, she didn't intend for him to come but she couldn't control herself, she needed to cry again, she knew he was fine but she felt guilty for leaving him alone.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Syaoran used his motto since he didn't have his car, almost none knows he have one and normally he didn't use it, just in important cases and this was one of them.

He was driving towards her home as fast as the law and his own safety let him and even he was being careful he got there quickly and run towards her apartment, he knock and wait until a sobbing Sakura open the door.

She couldn't stop her cry completely and when Syaoran saw her like that his first impulse was to huge her, she huge him as well and closed the door behind him standing in the same place they were for a few minutes until she stops the sobs almost completely.

"It's ok Sakura, I'm here" he try to calm her down and caress her hair tenderly, when they finally moved she guide him to the sofa where they both sit "Tell me what's wrong?" he asked almost begging her to tell him.

"It's my dad…" she managed to say and wait until the wanting of cry let her talk "he suffered a heart attack and his in hospital" she finally said and her eyes become wet again, Syaoran extend his hand towards her eyes and take out the tears that was forming there with his thumbs.

"Don't cry, I'm sure he's ok" he told and huge her again letting her put her head on his chest "I know he is but…." She then stop, she didn't know how to said that she was leaving for some time "But what, is there something else?" he asked whispering in her ear again.

Sakura calmed a little and raise her head to face him "I'm……….I'm leaving" she told in a whisper and with a sad smile, Syaoran froze where he was, that feeling he used to have was for this, she was actually leaving far and he probably wouldn't see her again.

Sakura noticed the scared in his eyes and resume the chat so she could explain that it was just for some time "It's temporally, just to see my father and take care of him a couple of days maybe a week or so, he's in the hospital" she said all in a hurry so he wouldn't she would never return.

Syaoran's face fixed a little by knowing that she wasn't going for ever but, still, it was hurtful to know he was not going to see her in a couple of weeks "When you are leaving?" it was actually a standard question 'cause he know she would leave as soon as possible and he was sure that that was tomorrow.

"Tomorrow at eleven thirty" she answered assuring his thoughts "Would you let me do that and wait for me with my work?" she actually didn't care about the work but the opportunity to see him every day except for the Sundays, those days when she didn't saw him she felt as if they were like years even when he always managed to call her and make her go all the way to his apartment for any silly excuse.

Syaoran smile to the girl that was in his arms, in a way he knew she was talking about something else besides her work but even if she don't ask for it he would wait years for her "Of course I'll wait for you" he assured and win a smile for the crying girl.

"I'm sorry I make you come here for just this" she told in an apology way "It doesn't matter, you needed someone to be with you and I'm glad that you call me" he said still hugging her "It`s late would you like to sleep here?" she asked and again the blush came to her face "That would be great, maybe tomorrow I could take you to the airport" he offered and smile to the furious blush that was now on her face "That would be great" she told and moved away for his embrace to fix everything for him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I finish! Hope you all like it guys I'm going to try to be faster but I can't promised anything.

Well it's all for now, review as always and please I really need someone to explain me about the beta reader.

BYE

P.S: Sorry for the mistakes!!


	10. Calling

Hi guys I'm back! Well I owe you a really long explanation and apologies for the late upload, but since it's been a long time that I last upload I'll give you a the shortest explanation I can.

Well you see my computer go crazy and one day I couldn't get in to internet and when I try to upload form another computer I couldn't until now, my uncle came and fix my lap so here I am again, I'll try to take care about it more I promise.

And now on with the show!

10. - Calling

_Syaoran look at a female figure walking towards a gate in the airport, she has short auburn hair and was small and petite, the figure turn around to see him and wave her hand towards his direction with a sad smile on her face before disappearing in the gates that lead to the plain._

_He looked her disappear in between the people that was getting inside too and wait until the plain leave to Japan where she was going to stay for some time, he could feel the tears in his eyes but he was not letting them out._

Syaoran open his eyes by the sound of his alarm clock, he dream about that day again, it have been less than a week since Sakura leave and he dream about her departure almost every day, when it wasn't about that it was about the night they spend together the day before she left.

He smiled at the thought, he remembered staying in her home and taking her to her school so she could handle everything of her absence in the next weeks, then he took her to say her farewells to Carl and asked him to say good bye to Tomoyo for her.

They spend the last times she spend in Hong Kong in a restaurant where they talk until she had to leave, he didn't care he loses a day of school as long as he was with her until the last minutes she was going to stay, at least he could say good bye to her, now the only thing he has to do was waiting for her and he will do so.

He walks towards his bathroom to start a new day, he couldn't stop his life when she leaves, but he wishes that it will stop until she got by his side again.

Japan

A green eyes girl was looking outside the window of a hospital room, she was wearing some blue jeans and a green shirt that was very loosen on her body, she grab the shirt and smell it a long time, it makes her remember him.

It was the four day she was in Japan to take care of her father and she already missed him, she remember the day of her departure, was a happy one at the beginning but when she got inside the plain she couldn't contain her tears, she was crying so helplessly that the flight attendant asked if she was ok.

She smiled a little sad when she remember that tall figure that was waving his hand towards her direction that day, she shake her head in a n attempt to forget the sad moment and the lost she felt when she couldn't saw him anymore at the time she had to get in the plain.

She smell his shirt again, it was like a drug to her to fill her nose with that distinct aroma, even though she have that shirt since she grave it the day before she leave, it didn't stop smelling like him and she love it, she love it so much that she decided to sleep with it, that was the first day she wake up smelling him and it makes her happy.

She turn to see if the man that was in the bed has awaken but it seems he hasn't, she sleep in the hospital the night before for her brother have to fix some things in his work so he could come and help her in the duty.

She sight and look at the clock, it wasn't too early so her brother should be on his way now, she thought a bout it and decided to change clothes or at least her shirt, if he saw her using something that was bigger than her, and it was surely big, he would start to make questions about it and wouldn't leave her until he have the name and address of the guy.

Minutes later she got out of the bathroom with the shirt on her hand and hide it in her bag, she have just closed the zipper bag when a voice caught her attention "Already awake?" the voice of his father was heard from behind her, since she was giving the back to him.

She turns with a smile on her face; she could see her father was better since the day she arrived, it was good news but still she couldn't leave yet, for some reason the doctors wanted him to stay in hospital for, at least, some weeks so they would be sure about everything.

"Good morning dad" she greeted him still with the smile "Morning my dear Sakura, I hope you don't have a very uncomfortable night" he said a little worried about his daughter, he was sleeping in a proper bed while she was sleeping in a sofa, he didn't want that for her or Touya but they insist in staying with him.

"Don't worry dad it wasn't like that," she never lose the smile but then it went wider when she recall her dream "besides I have a very good dream" she said seeing clearly the images she saw last night in her mind, just as Syaoran, she couldn't stop dreaming about some of the days they share and yesterday the dream was more a memory of them both in that park where Syaoran took her to when she was in his house the day after she passed out.

The dreaming smile in his daughter's face and the clouded eyes she has told him that there was something in that dream that could cause some problems with Touya, in fact it wasn't just that, the first day she came to visit him she was with worried eyes but he could see that behind that worried she was sad about something, besides was acting weird towards the phone every time she grave it, she has call to some girls in Hong Kong named Tomoyo and Shizune but after that she was hesitating about calling again, he didn't now if it was a call to the same people or to someone else.

All those thoughts make him wonder if she actually was better about the accident and that if it was another guy in her life that make her act like that, he could see that even when she was sad she smiled a lot, even more than before, he was glad about it and he wished that she will have the courage to tell him who he was and have the honor to meet the guy who take her out of the hole she was in for the past three years.

"Dad, what's wrong?" she asked when she noticed he was steering at her with a smile "Nothing, I just like to see you smiling" he said sincerely and making her smile again.

The door open and a tall guy with black hair and brown eyes enter the room "Good morning dad" he greeted to Fujitaka and then turn to Sakura "Morning monster" he said with a smirk on his face 'cause he know the reaction that was coming.

Sakura's face become red of the courage and walk with thumps towards him, she lifted her foot and stomp him hard "I told you I'm not a monster!"She screams to her brother making sure her foot was giving some pain.

Touya was expecting something like that but he didn't get to move his foot away, when she finally let him go he felt like his foot was going to die "And you said you're not a monster" he muttered to himself but Sakura hear him.

"What did you said?!" she asked getting close to him again ready to kick him in the calf, he stop her with a hand since he was taller and stronger than her "Enough, you better eat, here" he said very calmly and extend a `plate´ of fruit in front of her.

"This is for me?" she ask taking it out of his hand "Of course, you need to go and get a shower and new clothes but first you better eat breakfast" he said sitting on the sofa and checking his foot was actually alive.

"Thanks you brother" she said smiling and sitting besides him to eat, seeing her acting like that make him recall old times when she was a very happy and hyperactive girl that went to school behind him in her roller skates, she changed when the accident happened and even that she was happy and hyperactive she wasn't the same.

He thought about it again, the last time he saw her she wasn't like that, she was the same before she left to Hong Kong, of course he was happy to have his old sister again but what makes her change so suddenly? He was starting to suspect that something, or worst, someone was making that change on her, he have to know and he was going to know.

Hong Kong

Syaoran get in the set alone as the past four days, he greet his work partners and get in his trailer to be ready, when he got out Rumiko was waiting for him and that puzzled him, she normally was a very busy girl and normally have no time to talk with him or the others, except Sakura.

"Hi, Syaoran-san" she greeted with her normal smile "Hi, is there something wrong?" he asked worried that something could happened that she has to be there "Nothings wrong, I just wanted to talk with you for a moment" she said still smiling.

Syaoran nod his head in understanding but, still, he didn't know what was that she wanted to talk about, he followed her to a place that was in the set but where almost no one goes to "Ok, tell me what happened?" he asked as fast as he saw her stop.

She turn to face her and smile at him again "I have seen that Sakura-san haven't come in while," she said at the start but Syaoran didn't get to interrupt her "I just wanted to know what happened to her, I missed her you know" she continue with a longing smile.

Syaoran just stared at her in puzzlement, it was true that she seem to find a friend in her but not even Tomoyo, that he thought was closer to her, or Shizune were like that, of course he always thought Rumiko was a little weird but she never really act like that until that time.

"Well……am…….she had to return to Japan for some problems there but she is going to come back in a few days or weeks I hope" he answer a little unsure but telling the last part truthfully, he didn't think he could stand to much without seeing her.

"I see, well then is going to be a day without distractions and that's good" she said smiling again to him, her comment make puzzled him even more "What you mean by that?" he asked, he couldn't stand not knowing what she meant to and that he couldn't understand her.

Rumiko stare at him without seeing a thing, Syaoran start to feel desperate, she was telling nothing but it seems that she was thinking in something deeply, she finally move and made a face that seems that she just realized something she haven't before "Today we are doing some of the last scenes, including a scene in which we have to kiss" she simply said leaving him to assume the rest.

Syaoran stare back and thought about her comment of the day, he then start wandering if he was that obvious that she could see he was in love of Sakura "You mean about me and Sakura when you said there will be no distractions?" he asked thinking he know the answer.

"Not just you, me too" she said smiling again, he thought he get what she meant by that but he couldn't believe it, it couldn't be that she…. "Don't tell me…" "Yes, but I think I have no hopes, right?"

Japan

It was noon again and, again, Sakura was with the phone in her hand, she couldn't call him since she arrived to Japan, the only thing she do was sending him a message telling him she was ok and she had arrived but she really wanted to call him, it was something she really wished to do, to hear his voice again even that it was by phone, she have asked Tomoyo how was he and to say hello to him for her but it was not the same as to tell it to him by herself and Tomoyo told her she have to call him.

Sakura sight and put the phone in its place, she just couldn't do it and she didn't know why, it was something for that she longed for but she got very nervous when she grave the phone to deal his number, she keep dreaming about him but she couldn't call him, it was too frustrating, but even if she get to call him, what will she said? She has missed him so much that she was sure the same time she hear his voice she is going to cry and he surely would do the same he did days before, well maybe not that extreme but he would get worried and she definitely didn't like that.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" the voice of her brother surprised her daydreaming about Syaoran, it was not that Touya could read minds but he could discover her thought very easily and she was afraid that he get to discover there was someone she missed more than anyone in Hong Kong and that it was guy, she didn't know what he could be capable of.

"Nothing I just was wandering if I should call Shizune to know how are things in Hong Kong" she said trying her best to make her lie believable and her brother didn't suspect a thing "And you call?" he asked in way that tell her he actually suspected "No, I call her two days ago and she will call if there's something I should know in school as well as Tomoyo will do in work" she said smiling to make her lie better in a way.

Touya stare at her with suspicious eyes, he has his senses alert in case she gave a clue about what was really happening in Hong Kong that keep her so happy and sad at the same time but he couldn't just ask her, he was sure she would deny anything, he finally let go about the phone thing for the moment but he was sure that she wasn't going to call one of those girls she said.

"All right, you should go to home and sleep there I'll be here for today" he said motioning her to go home, she stay for two days because he had to return to his work to ask for permission, it was her time to have a decent night in a proper bed.

"I'm fine" she said trying to avoid that but her brother didn't let her "No, you go I'll stay" he said more firmly so she would accept and leave "Fine, but I'll leave at night is still early" she said smiling again so he wouldn't get worried.

Hong Kong

Syaoran was in his apartment working on his desk, or it seems like that, the truth was that he couldn't stop thinking on the revelation Rumiko told him, well she really didn't told him but she accept it, he couldn't believe that, it looks like something that wasn't possible but it seems it was real.

Tomoyo entered the room without even knocking the door, that makes him out of hid thoughts and just before he gave his attention to Tomoyo he promised himself not to think about what Rumiko told until he could confess his feelings to Sakura.

"Syaoran, have you talked with Sakura?" Tomoyo suddenly asked "Eh….no, why?" he really was a little disappointed about that, he wished she call him one of those days but the only thing she do was sending him a message telling him she arrived to Japan and she was ok, it was something but he was expecting more and it seems that Tomoyo was expecting more too.

"Nothing I just thought she has call you 'cause she was always asking me about you when she call" Tomoyo knew that Sakura was really in love with Syaoran but she was very shy, it was true she asked a lot about him more than other thing but she was expecting her to call him since she told her to do so.

"When…..when did she call you?" he asked a little nervous about the fact she asked about him, but then again why didn't she call him then? Of course he try sometimes to call her but he got nervous and hang it, the further he could go was to deal her number and listen the line two times then he got really nervous and hang it again.

"Oh the next day she arrived to Japan but then she hasn't call, but well since she can't call, because I'm sure she can't, why don't you call her to see how are thing there?" she said smiling to him, if she couldn't make Sakura call him then she would make Syaoran call, any of those two have to call and she prefer that Syaoran call her and in her presence so she could make a plan she have on.

"Me? But, well I don't know maybe she's really busy and she can't call me or even talk to me if I call, why distract her from taking care of her father?" he actually was searching for an excuse to not call her, he was sure he would get very nervous if he do that and could make a really bad mistake.

"Well I think that is a little early to call her desperately and beg her to return here right?" she asked smiling again but with a mischievous smile this time, Syaoran just stare at her in way that said `you are not funny´ but that didn't make her stop smiling that way.

"No seriously Syaoran, maybe not know but you will have to call her and not because I tell you but because you wouldn't stand the wanting of just listen her voice again" she said talking more serious to him and it seems that she knew what was she talking about.

"I don't know Tomoyo, what if she really doesn't feel the same way, even if I feel like that in some days, who could assure she would feel the same way?" he asked losing some hope just by think that way and clearly feeling his heart getting shorter by the time.

Tomoyo smiled at him and put an assuring hand on his shoulder that makes him get his head up "I'm sure she feel the same way as you, I could bet she can't stand not hearing your voice all days as she is accustomed to" that makes him smirk and the hopes return to him but still he could feel that if he call her right now he could make a really bad mistake.

Japan

Sakura enters her old room in her old house, it have some time since she put a lot of attention to it, the first day she return she just went there to leave her bags and then she run to the hospital, the next days were a blur between talks with the doctors and staying in hospital, she just went to her home to take a shower and change clothes.

That night was the first night she has since her return to relax a little so she decided to take a long and relaxed bath with bubbles and all that stuffs, she fixed everything and then got inside, she didn't know how stressed she was until she was there, it war really a relief to have that time for herself.

She stayed there for some time, like an hour or so, she took her time to get ready to go to bed and then she finally got in to her bed to sleep but she couldn't, she was very tiered she was sure but she just couldn't get to sleep, she start to think in her things back in Hong Kong, maybe thinking in school or work will make her sleep, but the only thing that happened was that she end up thinking about Syaoran again.

She knew she missed him much more that anyone but she couldn't stop but think about _him _too, being in the house alone bring her some memories about that time, some of them make her smile and some other makes her wanted to cry but when she get to the memory of _him _leaving that day mad she stop.

In the past every time she thought about it she start to cry and try to forget that with anything but that time was different, the last time she thought about _him _was when she realized the feeling she have for Syaoran and after that she never remembered him again.

This was the first time she thought about _him _and about what happened and she didn't feel like crying forever, of course she feel she wanted to cry but just by remember _him_, it was really weird but then her thoughts land on Syaoran again, she sit on her bed when that happened.

She started to think about them both at the same time and the way she felt with both of them, she remembered feeling save and loved by _his_ side, it was maybe the way they met and start to date was romantic, or so she said, or the way he asked her father to start date her and try his best to stay on Touya's good said or maybe that he was like the perfect boyfriend a girl could find but still she didn't felt like she was feeling now, as I said she felt loved and save but she didn't feel like he was the love of her life or that she could die when he was not near, it was more like a childhood crush but nothing more.

She then start to think about Syaoran, the way they met was……different? She didn't know how to describe it, she just felt in that moment that his eyes were anything that matter then, well he never have asked her anything about being his girlfriend but somehow she thought he would ask her father for her, maybe it was because he seems like that but one thing she was sure about was that no matter what he and her brother would be fighting all time for two reasons: one Syaoran was a very pride and stubborn boy, and she could saw that since the first day, and two his brother was very pride and stubborn too, she was sure that, if someday something happened between Syaoran and her, he would do anything to make her brother mad and he would do the same, but taking that aside, 'cause she didn't know if something like that would happened someday, the way she feel around him was totally different, every time she went near him she could feel her heart go crazy and when he talk to her ear she could feel dying of a heart attack, when he touch her in any way, just by taking her hand it makes her face go all red because of that.

They were totally different feelings but both of them were beautiful to her, she get to her bed again, this time feeling her temples closing, she realized that night that she loved _him _in a way, a very childish way but now she was feeling real love towards Syaoran, she smiled at the end feeling good to know the differences between them.

"Good night Syaoran" she said to the air hoping that it will take her words to him and he would answer to her.

Hong Kong

Syaoran was on his balcony, looking the sun hiding between the horizon, it was a beautiful sight and he couldn't help but remember the day he had discovered her there, in the same place where he was now looking to the same sight and smiling about that, how beautiful she looked there with the drops of the sun in her face giving her a god-like air.

He sight at her memory, he missed her so much that he couldn't stand just remember her, he wanted to see her, to huge her, to kiss her…………….maybe when she return, he could see her and hug her but kiss her………. no he doubt he would or at least until he could tell her about his feelings and, hopefully, she would accept them.

He got inside his room when the sun finally hide and the night was over the city, it was early but he had finished his homework and that day in the set the director let them go earlier; just a few more days, maybe weeks, and he will be free from it.

He hoped that Sakura get there before he end recording the movie, sometimes he forget she wasn't there anymore and usually turn to the corner of the set she usually was, when he can't find her, the reality hit him directly on the face with all the force; she was not there anymore and she will not be until heaven-knows how much time later.

He sight sitting on a corner of his bed, he just couldn't take her out of his head, during the day was easier to forget she was not there 'cause there were something all time that needed his attention, even that her memory could come to his head every once in a while, but at night things change, when he finished all his work for school or for some other things he couldn't stop but think about her and missed her.

But that day was the worst of all of them since her departure, he have nothing to do or to think about so he could distract his attention for the ache his heart feel at thinking he can't see her so he end up thinking of her and came aware of the fact that he couldn't stand not seeing her and have the opportunity of confess his feelings.

He stands off his bed when a knock came at the door, he went to open it to see who was calling "Sir the dinner is ready" Wei told him when he saw Syaoran opened the door "Sure, I'm coming" he said to his old friend, Wei didn't move from the front of his bedroom's door, he knew that something was bothering him and he knew what was it or better say who was it.

"Sir, if you missed her so much, why don't you call her?" he asked more in a friendly way than other thing, Syaoran turn to see him in surprised, it was not a secret to Wei that Syaoran was in love of Sakura and he knew it but he never thought he would say anything about it.

Sure Syaoran trust in him as a father since he lost his and it was true too that he was always there for him even when he decided to leave home for `a while´ just to forget some things of his life, he was always there for him no matter what but when it was about his heart he only talk about it when Syaoran asked him so it was weird to him that Wei just give his opinion.

Syaoran got out of the amassment and smile to the his dear old friend, he was not the first one who have told him to do so but, still, he was very stubborn and always say no and this time was not an exception.

"I don't think it's a good idea" he simply said getting out of his room "Me I ask why?" it seems that Wei was not going to accept a no for an answer until he gave a reasonable motive, he wasn't a fastidious butler it was because he cared for his `little´ master; even when his fiancé leaves him he wasn't that sad and he was sure that talking with Sakura will help him but he was just too stubborn.

"Well because…….because…..it's late and probably she's too busy taking care of her father" well it wasn't too late it was eight o'clock in night and Japan would be like nine, he just couldn't come with anything that would be reasonable, but he really didn't know why he couldn't call, he actually was dying to hear her voice but it was too difficult to just deal her number.

"Well sir it's on you the decision of call miss Sakura but I really think you should call her, at least to ask her about her fathers since she heard so worried about him when she called you that day or that look like because you got out from here like she was in a great danger" the butler smiled to Syaoran and then turn to leave, Syaoran just look at him leaving throw the corridor, he was right he at least have to call to ask about her father, he should, he has to…..he couldn't, god it was too frustrated! He couldn't believe he couldn't just call her.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was near nine'n half in night and Syaoran was fixing some papers he has to use for the next days, it was early actually but he was sleepy, after all he haven't been sleeping well the last months and the school was heavier every day so he decided to go to bed as soon as he finished to fix his school bag.

Math, Science, Archeology, History……so many books! How it was that he didn't noticed how many they were before? True, there was no Sakura before that was having his attention out of his studies, how much he missed her, she change everything in his life and she didn't know it, how could that be?

He never think something like that would happened to him, not again, but this time there was something different, something he was feeling now that he never felt before, he certainly knew that it was something beautiful and that was love, he has known that since he found out about it but, still, it scared him a little, he thought that he wouldn't be able to love again and here he was like a teenager having a crush for the first time.

It was as if something posses him every time she was near, he couldn't describe it, it was something that take power over his body and mind and just by thinking about her makes him got lost in lala land, it was great, it was scary, it was different………..

He stop his daydreaming when he get in that conclusion, it was different, but different from what? He knew the answer but he didn't like to think about that and less to compare that beautiful feeling Sakura make him have to that other one that he thought was love.

As much as he didn't like to think about that he has, in the end he should confront that memory that haunts him so many nights in the past and that make him get colder than he was, especially to women.

It was difficult to think about it, he try to forget that many times before but couldn't, that was one of the reasons why he decided to become an actor, to be someone else different from what he was, to disappeared behind a mask that looked a lot like him but just physically; he had tried so many times to leave that in the past but couldn't and just by giving a look to Sakura makes him forget the reason why he was so mad with women and what was he running away.

He sight at the conclusion he was having, Sakura get so deep in to his heart that make him forget about his misfortune, it was weird because it was the first time he thought about it since she arrived in to his life, it was amazing how much someone can change you and your life in so short time.

He finish preparing his things for school tomorrow, it will be a long day to, he don't think he would stand too much without seeing her and, as much as he hate to admit, he would call her to ask her about her returning or at least to hear her voice.

H change clothes and get in to bed hoping to see her at least in his dreams and wishing she think, and dream, about him too "Good night Sakura" he whisper to himself and felt to a deep slump that lead him to a dream where he could remember his loved one.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Japan

Sakura wakes early in the morning, something very weird, she hurry to have breakfast and go to hospital, her brother promised to call her if something happened but she wanted to see that her father was fine with her own eyes.

Since Touya stayed in the hospital she borrowed his car, she was getting inside when someone tap her shoulder, of course she screams and turn with wide scared eyes, the one who tap her shoulder start to laugh without breathing, she immediately recognize the laugh and pout to the one in front of her.

"Hey you know I hate people do that" she said still pouting "I know sorry but I was doubting that it was you" a short brown honey hair girl answer in between laughs, she couldn't stop and that would mean it was really funny.

"Naoko-chan, stop it was not that funny" Sakura was starting to feel shame, maybe she screams louder that normal but it was because she was distracted "Ok, ok, sorry I'm fine" Naoko told calming down and starting to breath normal.

"So, what brings you here Sakura-chan?" she asked when she could finally talk normal "Well my dad is sick and in hospital so I came back to take care of him" she shortly explain without seeing the worried in Naoko eyes "And is he fine? There's nothing to worry about right?" she asked when she notice Sakura finish talking "Oh, no no, don't worry he's better but he has to stay there for a while" she said finally noticing her friend a little worried and then calm down "I see, I hope he could get out soon".

"But tell me, you're going to stay her definitely or just for a while?" she asked changing subject, besides she wanted to know how things were for her in another country "No just for a while, actually I'm going to stay a few more days and then I'll return to Hong Kong" unwillingly her chicks go a little pink by thinking in seeing Syaoran again and Naoko noticed it "And you need to go so soon because of work or school or there's something else?" she said with some mischief in her voice "Am…..just for work and school, why?" she answer trying to hear innocent.

Naoko keep staring her in the eyes, she was sure there was someone in Hong Kong that she missed a lot "C'mon Sakura I know you, there's someone back there" she insist, she wanted to know all the dirty details about that "Well…….I think so" "Oh great Sakura, it been so long since you date someone, but tell me how is he? What's his name? Did he……" she keep talking and asking things even that Sakura wasn't hearing her completely _`I supposed she's excited because of this, even that it is more than I am, well it actually have been a long time since…………did she said date?´_

"Wow wow, wait I'm not dating him……….at least not yet" she said stopping her questions, she felt a little disappointed by admitting it but it was true "What you mean by that? What are you waiting for?" Naoko asked not understanding her actions "Well it's been so long since I last like someone that I don't know how to tell my feelings" actually Sakura have never been good by telling someone those kinds of feelings but these time was more difficult.

"I see, well I don't really know what you could exactly do, the only thing I know is that you should tell him, even that he don't feel the same way it could be good" Naoko assure her with a nice smile, Sakura smiled to her too knowing that she have to do so, sooner or later she would do it "Thank you Naoko" she said checking her clock, it was nearly 10'n half and she needed to be in hospital at 11 "Oh god it's late! Sorry Naoko I have to go, see ya later" she said getting in the car and with a wave of her hand to Naoko she drove to the hospital.

Hong Kong

The alarm that indicate the classes were over sound in the school and Syaoran hurried to got out as every day, normally he succeed in leaving school and avoid his `fans club´ but there was a girl that never gave up, Shinku, and what a big surprise Syaoran have when he found her waiting for him sitting on his car.

Syaoran roll his eyes when he saw her and walk in her direction "Please, got down from it" he said in his normal cold voice with a little of annoyance too "Oh you got mad because I'm sitting in your car, don't please I'm down you see" she said in a seductive tone and a sexy smile "No I'm not bad because you're sitting there, I'm mad because you keep annoying me" he said walking towards the door of his car.

Shinku turn to see him still with the smile on her face "Annoying? But Syaoran darling I love you" she said with fake amazement "Yes and I love Sakura" he mutter to himself but Shinku could hear Sakura's name "What?" she asked a little mad by recalling the girl she met some time ago that was with him, Syaoran turn to face her and smile, maybe if he finally admit his feelings towards Sakura in front of her, she would leave him alone "I said I love Sakura" he repeat to her very slowly just to tease her.

Shinku stay in her place with an stern face and then she finally smile "Mhm, she's nothing more but a whore and you'll see that and then finally you'll be in my hands" she said very sure about what se was saying and then turn to leave.

Syaoran saw her leaving, he had to stop himself from scream her or worst to hit her for calling Sakura a whore _`At least he leave me´_ he told himself to calm down but, still, he wanted to hit her.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Syaoran get in the set and walk straight to his trailer, he remembered what he and Rumiko talk about the day before and he really don't want to see her, a knock came on his door and he open it to discover the person he didn't want to see.

"Hi Syaoran-kun" Rumiko great him with a small smile "Hi" he simply answer "The director said that tomorrow will be the last day of recording because the since that are left are very short and can be done in between today and tomorrow so I just wanted to ask a favor to you" she said still with the small smile that suddenly it seems bigger to Syaoran "What is it?".

"Well first I wanted to tell you that what I feel it's not love and second………"she made a pause to see the reaction on his face about the first thing "well second I wanted for you to tell Sakura good bye for me, I'm leaving the country, moving to USA, I really believe things are going to be good for you two, bye Syaoran-kun I'll miss you" she said smiling wider and then leaving.

Syaoran stay there with the door open and thinking about what she said, he thought that the part that interest him more was the she was not feeling love, at least that meant she is not hurt, he really thought she was a good girl and she could earn a place as a friend in his life, something really difficult but he thought that Sakura help a little in that.

He finally closes the door and change clothes to make some of the final scenes of the movie, at least he could see Rumiko in the eyes again and it was not going to be an uncomfortable day of work.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Syaoran got in his apartment, it was tired day and the only thing he wanted to do was to eat dinner and go sleep, even though it was early again he wanted to sleep, he didn't know why he was so tired.

"Master" Wei interrupt his tired thoughts suddenly "Mr. Carl has talk, he said he is coming to talk with you about somethings" Syaoran nod in understanding and he leave _`I wonder what he want to talk about……well doesn't matter I better take a nap before he arrived"_ he start to walk towards his room when the door got open.

"Syaoran!" the voice of Tomoyo was heard in the apartment "Yes?" Syaoran asked when she finally found him "Could you please explain me why you were kissing Rumiko?" she asked with a mad face showing him a magazine with a photo of him and Rumiko kissing in the set, in fact it was a photo that take when they were recording the kissing scene with her and he got afraid that they used it in a different way so he read note and discovered something.

"Tomoyo did you read the note?" he asked her in a calm voice "Yes, I know it was scene from the movie" she answer still with the mad face "Then why are you asking me?!" he asked her almost screaming, he always hate when she act like a drama queen "Imagine that Sakura see that same thing there in Japan, what will she think?" she said making a faking worried face "Tomoyo, she can read and I'm sure she will know it's a scene from the movie not the real life" he said with tired and mad eyes, she didn't let him have that nap that he was longing for.

Tomoyo stare at him in disbelieve "Yes she could think that but still she will with the doubt, what if she think that you really like Rumiko?" she insist him, don't think she's a silly girl, she actually was desperate, she wanted Syaoran call her and she had try everything so if he didn't want in the good way he will call in the bad one.

"I……don't think so" he answers but she really was making him have his doubts "You don't think so? And what if it actually happened? No no, we better be sure, call her now" she said pointing to the phone so he would call her "Now?" he was still unsure about calling her, even when Tomoyo could get into his head the idea of her thinking he loved or like someone else.

"Of course now, we don't have to wait any more so call her" she said walking to the phone and garbing it to give it to him "But what if she's sleep?" he asked avoiding taking the phone "There is only 7 at night" she told putting the phone on his hands "But what if she was tired today and went bed early?" he said still trying to change her mind "I don't think so, her father is sick so she surely is awake" she was going to deny any reason he gave "And what if she hasn't read or see the magazine?" he asked hoping that with that she would gave up "And what if she has? We can't waste any minute, she could be crying for the thought or hurt".

"But….." the door open again and Carl got inside the apartment interrupting they discussion "Hi Syaoran, Tomoyo" he great them both and then remembered he heard them arguing about something "what's wrong?" he asked them noticing Syaoran was with the phone on the hand "You were planning on calling someone?" he asked not finding the connection between the discussion.

Syaoran didn't know if telling him or not, maybe he would be in Tomoyo's side and told him to call her, it really didn't matter his conclusion, Tomoyo told him anyway "Well you see, Syaoran kissed Rumiko in the set to make a scene and I'm telling him that Sakura could see it and got disappointed by thinking he like someone else so I'm telling him to call her" she finished with a smile and a wink of her eye.

Carl thought it was good excuse to make him call, actually he was going to talk with Syaoran about it and make him call her but her plan was better, but then he remember something or better to said someone that have as name Touya, he has been all his life an overprotective brother and if he call and Touya for any reason answer there would be problems, it was better that he call and then gave it to Syaoran or something like that but that Syaoran call, no it wasn't a good idea.

"I…….don't think it's a good idea" he finally said, well in that moment two things happened, one Tomoyo stay in her place as a statue and couldn't believe her ears and two Syaoran stared at him in disbelieve and just managed to say "Really?" like a dumb.

"Well, I think it's better that………" "No, no, it's a good idea that Syaoran-kun call her, she need to know exactly for him that he's not in love with someone else" she told interrupting him "Well yes but…….." "Why don't you want me calling her?" now it was Syaoran the one that interrupt him, he actually don't think he could be brave enough to call her but it was weird for him that Carl didn't get on Tomoyo's side.

Carl sight and think about the possibility of telling him about Touya and the overprotection he used to have over Sakura, he didn't want Syaoran felt incapable of handle him……………he thought again and knew that he surely will do anything except feel like that and that if Touya get in his way he would found the way to skip him and tease him in the way.

"Well the thing is that……."he waited to see if any of them would interrupt him again "Sakura have a brother, and older brother he is, he's very overprotective and now with that about Fujitaka he could be there and answer the phone, if he hears you he could go crazy" he finally said hopping thing went fine.

"And you think I can't handle him?" he asked a little hurt, not really but he would never let an older brother get in his way of having Sakura with him "No it's not that, for the contrary I think you would answer him in anything he told you and he surely will do the same and then it will be war of `she's my little sister´ and `she's the love of my life and all that".

Syaoran think five seconds about the war thing but then return "I don't care he would never make me get away from her nothing can" he just finish to say it when he found out Tomoyo has deal the number of Sakura and was waiting for her answer.

"What are you…." "_Hello" _the voice of Sakura was heard from the inside of the phone and Tomoyo throw it to Syaoran and mutter an `answer´ to him "_Hello who is it?_" the voice of Sakura was heard again and every body shut "It….it's me" Syaoran finally said and the hit himself mentally for giving such a stupid answer, still he don't talk again and Sakura got silent in the other side.

"_Syaoran" _Sakura finally said after a while and it was almost a whisper "Yes, yes it's me…..am" he didn't know what to tell or ask, it was difficult "How is…..how is your father?" he finally managed to asked "_He's fine thanks, no don't do that" "_Excuse me" he didn't get what she was talking about "_No, no it's not for you!……am my brother is trying to see who I'm talking to" _she answer and there was a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Your brother" he asked with a little smile in his lips, so it was true she have a brother and he actually was an overprotective one "And why don't you tell him it's me?" he just wanted to know how overprotective he could be "Am…believe me, it's not a good idea" she told trying to avoid that solution "Why not?" it seems that Sakura knew he could be capable of everything.

"_Long story" _she simply said "Ok, I just wanted to……" Tomoyo grab the phone from Syaoran's hand and get it on her own ear "Sakura-chan, hi how have you been?" Sakura hear the voice of Tomoyo on the other side and got sad for not hearing Syaoran's voice anymore "_I'm fine Tomoyo thank you"_ she answer and see how her brother got suspicious when he heard Tomoyo's name, he thought she was lying 'cause he clearly her when she said `Syaoran´ and that was a man's name he was sure.

"I'm glad you're ok but hey listen, Syaoran-kun is finishing his movie record tomorrow and we wanted to see you" she made a pause so Sakura will get what she meant but it seems she didn't get it "_I want to see you guys too but my dad is still in……_" "I know I didn't mean you came back" she told smiling, Syaoran and Carl stare at her in puzzlement "_Oh no?" _Sakura asked from the other side "No, what if we go there, would it be ok?" her smile was wider and Syaoran's eyes grow as wide as it, he couldn't believe she wanted to take him to where Sakura's family were, Sakura keep silent and thought about, they could stay in her house if they want and it could be a perfect time to see Syaoran and to introduce him to her family, even that she was afraid because of Touya but she will be brave and will try to never let them alone "_O….Ok" _she finally answer still a little unsure "great then we are going to be there passing tomorrow ok?" she assure and give a smile to Syaoran "_ok, I'll be in the airport when you arrived just be sure to call me to tell me at what time you're going to be here" _she told more confident with the idea "Ok then SYAORAN and I will see you there, I'll call you later bye" she make sure that the name of Sakura's beloved was heard for both Sakura and Syaoran "_Ok, bye"_.

Tomoyo hang the phone and turn with a smile to where Syaoran was with his mouth open "What have you done?!" he asked not knowing if he have to be happy to see her again or to cry of nerves by knowing her father and her overprotective brother "I just made things easier, and don't try to avoid going, I will knock you and make you go there if I have to" she told very sure she was capable of it.

"Well since my work is done here I'm leaving, don't worry Syaoran-kun, I'll buy the tickets and tell you at what time we are leaving, see ya" she finally told and leave with a smile in her face, she finally could make Syaoran and talk and the best was the her plan was on and she was sure this one was going to work.

Syaoran kept steering to the door where Tomoyo leave and the he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turn to face Carl and see that he was moving his head in a negative manner, he sight and then talk "I better give you some tips so you could deal with her brother" Syaoran nod at his offer and walk with to the sofa so he could explain things and told him how to deal with the problem.

Japan

Meanwhile Sakura hang the phone and stay still "What's wrong honey?" his father asked her since she was not moving "Dad…….would you mind knowing some friends of mine?"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well there it is hope you like it guys and again sorry for the late upload.

I'll try to check my laptop more often, I promised. ^_^U

Review as always bye.


	11. Visiting

Sorry for this long time without uploading I just had problems here but I'm back and I will finish this story, the end is really close I suppose that the next chapter could be but I'm still in doubts so we better see how thing go, meanwhile enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review.

11.-Visiting

_Meanwhile Sakura hang the phone and stay still "What's wrong honey?" his father asked her since she was not moving "Dad…....would you mind knowing some friends of mine?"_

Sakura return to earth when she heard the voice in the airport telling the plain she was waiting has landed, she stand from her sit and walk towards the gate where it was supposed Tomoyo and Syaoran will arrived.

She was nervous just by thinking in introduce Syaoran to her brother, it was funny actually 'cause normally a girl would be nervous for introducing her boyfriend to her father and for Sakura her father was the last of her worries in that things, even though she didn't really know what was she worried about, Syaoran wasn't her boyfriend, unfortunately, and her brother didn't have a reason to be rude with him.

"Sakura-chan!" the voice of Tomoyo wakes her up again, she turn to face the jumping girl that was running to her and a tall handsome man that was following behind, the man with whom Sakura had been dreaming.

"I missed you so much!!" Tomoyo almost let her deaf for screaming in her ear those words while she was hugging her "I missed you too Tomoyo-chan" the girl admit, of course she was dying to throw herself in Syaoran's arms and tell him how much she had missed him and make a scene of a romantic move right there…………

That brought to her memory the image she saw in a magazine that day earlier, she read the article and knew that it was just one of the scenes of the movie he was recording, she knew since the beginning of the movie that it will end up like these so it wasn't too bad…..right? Of course she felt jealous just by seeing the image but she knew she loved him and couldn't stop but feel that way.

"Hi Sakura" Syaoran greet her with a smile and nod of the head, sure he had missed her so much she could see that "Hi Syaoran-kun" well if he was going to greet her like that she could do the same.

Tomoyo couldn't believe how they were acting, she could see the differences in their faces the moment they saw each other and they couldn't even huge, she clearly saw Syaoran's face when he finally saw her, it was as if he had seen Aphrodite smiling to him , and lets not talk about the face Sakura do when she saw him behind her, it was as if kami illuminate her and show her the way, those two were unbelievable but that was going to change and she will make sure of it.

"Well I can get old here and you two will never greet each other as it should so we better lets go" Sakura's face went red to the comment of Tomoyo, she perfectly knew what she meant "Yeah we…we better lets go" Sakura accept a little nervous and start to walk back wards, she didn't saw the other guy "Sakura watch…" BOOM! She hit a guy with a thousand bags and was direct to hit her butt with the floor when a hand grab her by the waist and stop her falling.

"Are you ok?" Syaoran asked to her and in that moment she noticed where she has landed, she was in his arms, practically hugging her, and his face was close enough to hers so she could smell his breath "Yes" she answer in a whisper that only Syaoran could hear, he got her eyes trap again in his and for some reason Sakura felt as if his face was getting closer, and closer, and closer and again she could feel his nose touching hers.

"Sorry miss are you ok?" the man that hit Sakura with the thousand bags was in front of them both and with some concern in his eyes, Sakura recovered from the spell of his eyes and got aware where she was, her face got all red and she stands in her feet nodding to the man and giving some apologies to him.

Syaoran was cursing mentally the guy _`Couldn't he wait to ask or simply not ask?, it was obvious that we were going to kiss!´_ it actually was obvious 'cause Tomoyo was ready with her video camera to tape the big moment and got very disappointed with the interruption.

"Sorry about that" Sakura apologies with Syaoran and Tomoyo and then turn to face him "And thank you for stopping me" she told again very low but Tomoyo cloud hear it, she was preying that it could be heard in the tape "No problem" he said in the same tone.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Dad, where did Sakura go?" Touya ask to his father a little angry and anxious at the same time "Oh, she went to pick up her friends, remember? The ones that are coming to visit her" he said with a smile in his face that mean more that he was having fun seeing the overprotective his son was towards Sakura.

"Right" he wasn't totally convinced about the visit of her `friends´, he thought that if she was here it was for their father that was sick not on a vacation trip, they should wait patient until her return.

"She'll be here soon, don't worry. She will just take them to our home and come back" Fujitaka actually was hopping that those friends came to the hospital with her, he have a feeling that the reason of his daughter's smiles has arrived that same afternoon, he was sure about it every time he recall how her daughter was acting the day before, she was smiling all day, even more than before, it seems a good time to meet the man that her daughter was in love.

Touya just nod to his father comment but didn't put attention until the words hit him "Wait……she will take them to our home?!"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura was driving to her old home in her brother's car, she was sure that Tomoyo could sleep with her in her room and Syaoran could stay in the visits room "Really Sakura, we can stay in a hotel" Syaoran keep insisting, he didn't want to be a nuisance to her or her family "No, it's ok if you stay here" she said smiling to him, maybe that way she would convince him at last.

Syaoran nod and accept her offer at the end, he didn't knew what to expect about her house or who will be there but he was hopping that it was not her brother, it was not that he was afraid of him but if he will argue with him, and for what Carl said he surely will, he wanted that at least her brother have a reason to and he wished the reason they will argue was Sakura, that would mean he have a chance.

"You shouldn't jump over conclusions Syaoran" Tomoyo said to him in a low voice making sure Sakura didn't heard, Syaoran saw her surprised, it was as if she could read his mind "I know you were thinking about her brother and that only mean that you are determinant to be Sakura's future boyfriend" Tomoyo add in the same voice "Of course I'm determinant and no matter how old or tall her brother is, I'm not going to get away from her" Tomoyo swear that she could see a hint of flames in his eyes while he was talking, she laugh a little "That's why I'm telling you to not jump over conclusions, you don't know the guy and you are fighting mentally al ready" she laugh again of the face Syaoran was making.

"Hey what are you two talking about that you didn't hear that we have arrived?" Sakura asked with a smirk when she saw Tomoyo laughing and Syaoran making faces "Sorry" Syaoran answered and hurried to get out of the car.

Her house was pretty, not too big not too small, normal size but that was not the thing that matter to Syaoran, he was wandering if her brother was inside and how he will react when he sees his sister bring a "strange" man to their house "Syaoran-kun, is everything ok?" Sakura's voice take him out of his wondering, he had been left behind while thinking, Tomoyo was inside already and Sakura was outside in front of him.

"Yes, sorry" Syaoran couldn't stop to look at her, it was perhaps that he had missed her too much or because he didn't put a lot attention in her at the airport but now he was and for him she was the most beautiful creature, she was using a red sleeveless shirt that was letting him see her shoulders and part of her chest, it hugged her every curve, her pants were a little tight and were just like her shirt, letting him see her well built body.

He couldn't stop looking at her, now that he was really looking her, but then he felt something warm grabbing his hand, again he wake up from the daze and found that Sakura was closer and grabbing his hand in an attempt of waking him up "Are you sure everything is ok?" she asked him and he could feel the warm of her face closed; he nod a little his head and smiled at her very softly, she smiled at him too and then pull him in by the hand.

Syaoran took out his shoes and put on the slippers Sakura was offering him, she guide them throw the house and finally getting in their rooms "You're going to sleep with me in my room Tomoyo-chan" she pointed to her when they arrived there "Ok, hey can I have a shower?" she asked before Sakura could take them both to where Syaoran was going to stay "Sure, the bathroom is there" she point to a door that was in front of her dorm.

Tomoyo disappear behind it in a blink of an eye, she was looking for a chance to let them alone, she was hopping they kissed when they were alone outside the house but they don't, if this time they don't confess or at least kiss she will use drastic methods, even that she didn't know what kind of.

Sakura found herself alone with Syaoran again, it was not that she didn't like it but she normally got nervous, she motion him to follow her and she lead him to the room he was going to stay "This is your room Syaoran-kun, I believe you'll be fine, if you need me I'm going to be in my room making space for Tomoyo-chan things" she was heading to the door to leave when his voice stop her "Are you going to visit your father today?" he asked, interest could be heard in his voice, he was truly nervous about asking her if he could go with her and so to meet her father and brother "Am…..perhaps" she told a little nervous by what she thought what he wanted to ask but he just nod and turn to unpack his things, Sakura got out of the room without giving a glance to him again, she really want him meeting her family but she didn't know how they will react, specially Touya.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Touya, you're going to make a hole in the floor, relax she will be here soon" Fujitaka was looking at his soon walking angrily in the room, he really didn't know why he was so angry, it was not as if his son could know when Sakura was in love or if someone was in love of her……..or he could? Well he was his father and he knew his daughter very well so he could tell that at least she has a crush on someone but Touya couldn't tell that right? If he could then Sakura and the guy were in big trouble.

"Dad tell me, how many `friends´ of her were coming?" his father took a minute before answering "I think there are two" he said still confused about his question, for all Touya knew they could be girls, of course he knew they were a girl AND a boy but he was not going to tell him.

"They are not so much, why is she taking so much then?" he didn't know why but he felt like there was something wrong, not really wrong but at least something he would not like…….

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She was sure her brother was not going to like it, since the accident he become even more overprotective and if he found out she fall for someone else again………she really didn't know what he could be capable of but still it scares her.

"..and then Syaoran-kun told me he loves me" the voice of Tomoyo enter to Sakura's head but didn't get the meaning until… "Yes…..WHAT?" Sakura's eyes got open and her face was in between surprise and disappointment, Tomoyo start to laugh moving her head in a negative way to let Sakura know it wasn't true "Tomoyo-chan you are so mean" it really was a mean joke that scared her "I'm sorry Sakura-chan, I couldn't resist myself, I just had to scare you so I could have your attention" the smile never left her face while talking.

Sakura sight and smile to her friend, it was not on purpose that she didn't put attention to her, she couldn't stop but think the reactions of her family, specially her brother, her brother was the problem, she was sure her father will just said that if she was happy then it was ok but Touya………………well he was another story.

Sakura sight again when she recall her brother, why he has to be so overprotective "You're sighting too much today isn't it?" Tomoyo remark, it was true but she couldn't stop the sighting, "Well I supposed I'm leaving to the hospital now" Sakura stands and walk to the door of her room "Are you going to leave us here?" Tomoyo's voice get in her ears and a doubt that was in her head since they arrived appeared again, did she let the presentations for later or it was better to do it and wait the best?

Sakura opened the door and surprisingly found Syaoran standing in the other side "I just……wanted to…." he was not spying `really´, he just wanted to ask something, Sakura smile at his sudden lost of words "Do you want to come with me to visit my father?" god have them in his glory.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"About time you came back monster" Touya told to his sister as soon as he heard her greetings, he don't bother to turn to face her until he noticed she wasn't yelling at him and his feet was still untouched, he turn to see if she heard him and found that her face was all red, he didn't knew if it was of shame or anger, there were two persons behind, a woman and man, now all his attention was in the man forgetting completely the kill stare his sister was giving him.

Everybody keep silent, Fujitaka was looking at his son that suddenly stand from his sit and was staring directly to the man that was behind his daughter, he was staring at him too, the girl that was behind Sakura too was staring the scene with a smile and Sakura was in front of the boy as to protect him from the stare of her brother, of course she couldn't because she was smaller than both of them, even though Touya was taller than the boy.

"Who are them?" Touya was the first one to talk without taking his eyes out of the `boy´ "They are the friends that were coming, I let them following me" she told very slowly and with a menacing look in her eyes that was directed only to Touya.

"My name is Daidouji Tomoyo, I'm a friend of Sakura-chan" the girl announced noticing that the brother of her friend seems to hear they were the friends she was expecting but his stare was like glued to Syaoran's face, he don't even bother to face Tomoyo, now if someone do that to a normal girl that named girl would be indignant and probably would slap him in the face but Tomoyo wasn't a normal girl so she instead decided to smile again and talk to the only one that wasn't competing in the stare contest.

"You must be her father" Tomoyo told to Fujitaka when she was close enough to talk with him without the whole scene in the middle "Yes, I'm Kinomoto Fujitaka it`s nice to meet you Daidouji-chan" Fujitaka answer with a smile on his own.

"And you are…..?" finally, Touya was the first one to talk after a long silence in which Sakura was menacing her brother and at the same time he was menacing Syaoran "I'm Li Syaoran, a friend of Sakura and……." He wasn't sure if he should tell he was his boss or not "And….what?" Touya got almost white when he didn't finish his sentence, what could that `boy´ be to his little sister?

"And my boss" Sakura finish the thought for him, she could feel he was unsure about telling about it or not and she could tell too Touya was almost dying of an impression just by thinking he could be her boyfriend, as much as she would wish to scream to his face he was she couldn't for the obvious reasons, one: it wasn't true and two, well she was hopping some day the number one become a lie.

"Your boss…….he's……he's your BOSS" Sakura didn't get it, why Touya seems as if he wanted to kill Syaoran, she just deny his thought about them being together and he was still mad just because he was her boss? He was a weird and fastidious older brother really.

"Is something wrong in that?"it seems that Syaoran didn't get it either, if he was putting like that just by knowing he was her boss, how could that guy react when he found out he actually was trying to be something more to her? Or even worst, how would he react if Sakura agree in being his girlfriend?

Touya wanted to hit the guy that was in front of him and tell to his sister _`You are not going back to Hong Kong and you are going to work for Yukito even if he's not an actor´_ now before you start to curse Touya let me explain something, it wasn't as if he could read minds or see the future and see the purpose Syaoran have but he was a very perceptive guy and with a great look, from the instant her sister put herself in front of the guy as if to protect him he knew how much he meant to her and knowing he was her boss gave him a lot of chances to try something with her, he just wanted to protect her but of course he was over reacting the things as another certain someone that currently was trying too hard to not explode in laughs.

Again everything got silent and Syaoran's question was ignored until a caught was heard, every one turn to see Fujitaka, he had try to catch their attention doing this and surprisingly he could "Of course there is no problem you are Sakura's boss" he start "It's always a pleasure to meet a friend of my daughter and her boss too" he smile to the man even he was still behind his daughter, Syaoran smile to him too and direct his body to him "It's a pleasure to meet you sir, as you could hear my name is Li Syaoran and I'm Sakura's boss but I prefer to see her as my friend" he talk still with a smile as if wanting to impress the man in the bed, this was not too far from reality though.

"It's a pleasure too, my name is Kinomoto Fujitaka and the stubborn guy that you have talk with is my son Touya, I'm happy you could came to see me and my daughter" Syaoran got surprised with the tone he said the last words, it seems as if he as Touya could see the reality in him and knew about his feelings, of course it seems the father like the idea more than the brother but in the end it was the same, they knew, was he so ease to read in those things or it was all his imagination?

The door suddenly open and a nurse came inside "I'm sorry for the interruption but I must do the routine check, I have to ask you to leave the room for a moment" the nurse told when he noticed the strange atmosphere that was inside the room, the four nodded and leave the room promising to return later "I have to go to the office for a moment, I'll be here in a few hours" Touya told to Sakura when they were outside but even when he was talking to his sister he was staring at Syaoran as if telling him _`don't try anything on her´_ "Ok, don't be late and say Hi to Yukito for me" Sakura answered with a smile that Touya was sure it was because he was leaving and not to wished him good luck, he got out of there mumbling something under his breath that none of the three that were left behind could understand.

"Sorry for what happened inside the room" Sakura apologies with her friends when she was sure Touya was far enough to not hear "Don't worry Sakura-chan, it was good to meet your father and brother, at least we know how they will react in some occasions" Tomoyo smile at the end of her commentary that made Sakura confused in the end and Syaoran with a little blush knowing what she meant.

"I have to go the bathroom now, I`ll be back" Tomoyo leave them in the same state they were, Syaoran couldn't believe Tomoyo was practically pushing him to her, why she was so desperate? He was the one that have to hurry not her.

"Syaoran-kun, sorry about the behave of my brother" Sakura told in a very low voice as if just wanted him to hear it "Don't worry about it, as Tomoyo said it was good to meet them" he omit the last part in which Tomoyo made an allusion to the relation ship Syaoran wanted they to have, even that her assumptions weren't far from truth again.

"Still, I want to apologies about it, it was not polite the way he stared at you as if he wanted to kill you just because he thinks I….." She was starting to talk more than she should, fortunately she shut before she could tell something she, probably, would regret but, unfortunately, Syaoran got curious about what she was going to say "You…..What Sakura? What he thinks?"

Sakura just stare back at him not knowing what to say, more than she didn't know how to say it 'cause she was sure what she wanted to tell him "Sakura? What were you going to say?" he was close to her again, too close for her to concentrate in the words she wanted to say _`Concentrate Sakura, it's now or never, c'mon there are just three simple words, you can confess your feelings, you can´_ she was trying to find her words in the mess her mind was in that moment but it seems her lips were sealed.

"Sakura?" she could feel his hands in hers and his face getting closer, didn't he noticed she was in a daze for him being so close to her? Why he was getting even closer? Finally her lips start to move to form words even that they weren't very clear in her mind "I…..I....Syao-ran"

He was trying to kiss her again but this time was different from others, this time, even that he was concentrate in kiss her, he was making sure nothing or no one would interrupt them, his cell phone was off and he made sure when they got inside the hospital she at least put it in silence, he was watching throw the corridor and no one was coming, it seems that this time he would succeed in kiss her.

It seems like that but it was something inevitable, they were not meant to kiss until later it seems, the woman that announced that a doctor was needed talk in that moment returning Sakura to earth, maybe that wouldn't happened if Syaoran would notice earlier how close they were to the megaphone.

Even that Sakura was awake from the daze now she didn't say nothing, instead she just stare at him and he noticed how red her cheeks were, in that moment the nurse that was with her father got out of the room, they were still very close and when they heard the door open they pull apart, the nurse get to see a hint of the scene that was happening minutes later and look at them suspiciously but in the end she decided it was not her problem "Your father is ok Miss Kinomoto but tiered so he's sleep, try to not waking him up if you entered but I recommend that instead you go and eat something it's late and your father will not wake up until later" she said to Sakura and when she nod in understanding she excused herself leaving them both alone again.

Syaoran stare at her again and she stare back, his eyes were asking her about what happened earlier but she just get to said "Later" and disappeared in the hall, he just stand the same spot thinking about what happened, the whole thing start with her apologies and she was telling something about her brother thought that she……that she WHAT? That was the thing he was asking her with his eyes, not wanting to ruin the little part of the atmosphere that were still surrounding them seconds before, he really wanted to know what she was referring to but he was more desperate to kiss her, too bad he couldn't hear the explanation or kiss her, it was too bad.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was too bad that she was going to confess her feelings to Syaoran without noticing, it was too bad that she stop herself before doing so and then couldn't get to say nothing, but it was worst that again they were going to kiss, she was waiting to be kissed by him in that moment, and they got interrupt again but she couldn't found herself to tell him the truth about her feelings, it was something she really wanted to do, so then why didn't she tell him?

"God this is so frustrating" she hides her face in her hands and put her elbows in the table that was in front of her to support her head _`Why can't I tell him how I feel? It isn't that difficult, I just have to say I love you and I'm sure he would understand what I mean´_ she sight in exasperation, why it was so difficult? She remembers that when she start date her _ex-boyfriend_, it was good to call _him_ like that? Never mind, she never had troubles to tell him the way she felt, why it was so hard to tell Syaoran about it then? He was a guy too; it doesn't make sense to her.

"Hey little girl you shouldn't be here alone" a familiar voice told her for behind and suddenly her uneasiness become surprise and when she turn around it change to happiness "Yukito-san!!" she scream and throw herself in the arms of one of her older best friends "How you been doing Sakura-chan?" he ask holding the excited girl.

Sakura didn't hear the question, she just stay there hugging him "It's been years since I last saw you" she told him when she finally let go of him "Don't exaggerate things Sakura, it been just months" he told with his normal smile, that smile that told her everything was going to be ok when her boyfriend die "I know but you left a couple of months before I left to Hong Kong and I couldn't get the chance to talk to you" all her problem about Syaoran and her feelings were forgotten for a moment in her mind, she was happy to see him again and she could handle her confession later.

"Leave him alone Sakura, he just arrived to the city after some months and you're going to make him wanted to leave again for your screams" Touya appeared behind that tall man while talking "Of course not Touya, besides it's been a long time since I last saw him and I missed him and he missed me too, right?" she asked to Yukito with the more innocent face she could, Yukito open his mouth to answer but Touya was faster "Who would miss a monster like you?" Sakura's face become red again but in that moment her brother was sure that it was from anger, she had lost the shame in front of Yukito long ago so she didn't restrain herself from kicking her brother in the calf "I'm not a monster" she told him still with her mad face.

Yukito sight and smile at the sight he has in front, some things never changed, especially when it came to the Kinomoto brothers, he knew them since Sakura was ten and Touya and him seventeen and since then they fight like that always, even now that Touya was twenty eight and was a professional man and she was twenty one and starting a career in a different country, that remind him the bunch of questions he has for Sakura and her live in Hong Kong, he turn to talk to her but found her and her brother in a discussion in which clearly the looser was Sakura, he sweet drop at the sight and decide to get in the middle before Sakura could make a serious damage to his friend's calf.

Sakura was just getting ready to cause her brother some serious damage when Yukito stop them, in that moment she thought about something she didn't noticed before "Ne nii-chan, didn't you say you were going to your work? I thought you would be out for some hours but you just left minutes ago" Sakura asked with some curiosity about what could possibly happened "Well I was getting ready to go to my wok when Yukito call me to tell that he was near the hospital and he was bringing the papers I needed so I didn't have to go in the end" he explain to his ever so curious sister but then something hit him "Why you asked? What were you going to do?" he asked with some suspicious, Sakura thought about what happened minutes before and decided to hide it "Of course nothing I just went curious" she told trying to look innocent "Hmp……you're a weird monster" "I'm not a monster!!!!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So….what happened?" Tomoyo was in front of Syaoran making questions about the time he and Sakura get alone "Nothing, we get interrupted again" he told a little disappointed by thinking in that "Again? And where is Sakura why isn't she here all flushed and trying to hide from your stare?" Syaoran turn to face her with a puzzled look, why she was telling Sakura acted like that? It seems Tomoyo read his mind again and answer the question "You've been so many times in the same situation to know how you two act after that happened and I know this one was different because you weren't cursing in your mind at anything that may interrupt you both and Sakura wasn't acting like that" he's puzzled look didn't leave him, did they really acted like that every time that happened? And if they actually did that, they didn't were in the same situation many times as she said….right?

Syaoran sight, maybe she was right and he had try many times to kissed her but he hadn't succeed, besides she was right, that time was different "So, what was different this time?" she asked, curiosity clearly in her voice "I don't know…..the way it happened I supposed" he told not very sure of his answer "Well then, tell me what happened" she ask, curiosity never leaving her "Well…….she apologies about the behave of her brother…." Tomoyo nod in understanding and in way to tell him to go on "then she said something about it was not polite he did that just because he thought she……" Tomoyo was getting frustrated, why couldn't he just finish? "She what?" she asked exasperatedly "I don't know, she stop there as realizing what she was saying, and then, when we were interrupted, she just told me `later´ and leave" Tomoyo stare at him but he was staring the air in the space, as to thinking in something really deeply.

"You know I think you should….." "Tomoyo-chan, Syaoran-kun" the voice of Sakura interrupts Tomoyo in mid sentence and what Syaoran saw when he turns to face her wasn't very pleasant, Sakura was hanging in the arm of another man and she was looking pretty happy for that _`This is no good´_ Tomoyo knew Syaoran well and the thing that moments before they were about to kiss and now Sakura was happy with another man means problems, lots of them actually.

"Tomoyo –chan, Syaoran-kun I want to introduce you Yukito-san, he's a friend of mine" Sakura told them a little excited about it not even noticing the murderous glare Syaoran had in his face "It's a pleasure to meet you" Yukito bow to them, to Tomoyo he seems as a very nice guy and if Sakura was telling he was just a friend then she didn't have a motive to believe otherwise but she knew Syaoran was a jealousy man and he would not noticed if he was nice or not and if he was something to Sakura or not, he would just hate him 'till the end.

"It's a pleasure for us too, right Syaoran-kun?"Tomoyo almost hit Syaoran in the side so he would react and stop throwing daggers with his eyes to the guy "Yes" with the simple cut answer Sakura noticed something wasn't right.

"Sakura-chan say you are friends of her but she didn't tell me your names" the guy smiled as to giving them the cue to answer his question "I'm Daidouji Tomoyo" she answer and look at Syaoran with a glare that was telling him to answer "I'm Li Syaoran" his answer was again cutting.

"I have to go now, excuse me" Syaoran walk passing in between Sakura and Yukito but don't even dare to glare at her, it wasn't that Syaoran was always pendant of what she did or not but when he pass in between as if she wasn't there, it make her feel hurt inside Tomoyo knew Syaoran was just jealous of Yukito but she thought he needed to control it better.

"Am…..I'm sure your father is awake now, we should enter and see" Yukito told to Touya, he noticed the depress look in Sakura's eyes when the Syaoran boy leave and the way he was looking at him, the girl named Tomoyo seems as if she wanted to say something but couldn't so he decided that it was better to leave them.

"You better get inside I haven't eat and I would like to but not alone, would you want to come with me Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo was hopping Sakura would say yes, she had to talk with her and it was necessary "Sure" Sakura nod and answer but it looks like she was thinking in other thing.

"Sakura are you…." "C'mon Touya your father must be awake" Yukito interrupt him in mid sentence trying to leave the girls alone so they could talk, even that Touya was dragged in to the room forcefully he could notice that something wasn't right with his sister and that only confirmed his theory about the `kid´.

Tomoyo took Sakura by the arm and guide her to an empty room "Are you ok?" Tomoyo ask while closing the door of the room, Sakura turn to face her and sit on the bed to finally nod to her friend, Tomoyo look at her and even that she was looking like staring at the wall she knew she was thinking about Syaoran.

"You know, you have to talk with him" she start, it was necessary to talk about it now that things got complicated "Did you noticed that he was acting as if I wasn't there?" Sakura was talking in whispers but Tomoyo could hear and it seems that she wasn't listening to her, her eyes were wet, she was going to cry and Tomoyo knew that.

"Sakura don't cry please, listen to me" Tomoyo grab a Kleenex and turn her head so she could look at her and clean her tears that were starting to purr "you have to talk with him, I'm sure he just act like that because he is jealous" "You think so?" Tomoyo couldn't tell her she knew that because she knew he was in love of her as well as she couldn't tell him Sakura was too but she could make them believe that "I know so" she answered to her teary friend with a smile trying to assure her the thought.

Sakura grab the Kleenex from her hand and dry her tears by herself "Alright, then I'm going to talk with him now" Sakura stand from the bed and try to walk towards the door "Wait….now? Listen I know him a long time ago and I know I told you he's jealous but he got mad too by the same thing so I would say to wait a little before talk with him" Sakura look at her and blink, she didn't understand her "I don't understand, first you tell me to go and talk with him and now you tell me to wait?" it really don't make sense.

Tomoyo sight and put her hand on her shoulder "I know but I didn't mean now, believe me he's probably mad and not exactly with you but, still, he's mad so you have to give him time, I'm not telling you to ignore him, try to talk little by little and you'll see he would be more calm so you two could talk" Sakura think about it, she knew Syaoran from some months but she could noticed he actually was a difficult one when he was mad "Ok……but there is something I don't understand, you said he's mad but not with me……then with whom he's mad?" it seems that Tomoyo talk more than she should, of course he was mad with himself for letting her go so easily after what happened but she couldn't tell her that "Well……you'll understand soon" Tomoyo decided to leave it as a mystery so she just smile and walk outside the room with a puzzled Sakura walking behind.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Syaoran was sitting in a lonely table; he wasn't in the cafeteria of the hospital to eat but to think, about what? The only person he wanted most and he didn't know how to have: Sakura, just thinking her name make him feel the shivers in his back; they were pleasant shivers that were telling him that what he feels was real.

Syaoran sight and close his eyes, he knew that what he felt when he saw Sakura, his Sakura; hanging in the arm of the Yukito guy was jealousy and he knew that it was a mistake to act as if she wasn't there just because he was mad but he didn't knew how to react with the anger boiling inside him and the urge to punch the guy in the face, or any part.

"Can I have a sit?" a female voice wake him up from his thoughts, Syaoran open his eyes to see who was talking to him and discover two amatist eyes looking at him, he recognized them and noticed they weren't as happy as they usually were, they looked more worried than other thing.

Syaoran nod to her previous question and got ready for some yelling about his actions but instead she just sit with a sandwich cut in two "Here, have something" she told while giving him the half of her sandwich and start to eat her own part.

Syaoran accept the food, he was hungry anyway, he didn't understand why she wasn't yelling at him or at least telling him what he did wasn't right, they just eat in silence until their parts of the sandwich were over but even then Tomoyo said nothing and that was killing him 'cause he knew she wanted to say something but refuse to be the first one to talk.

"Fine, say it" he finally said "What?" she asked as if not knowing what he was talking about "You know what, just say it please" Tomoyo stare at him and sight, she knew he was a difficult guy and a peevish too but she knew too that he suffered with his last relation ship and this was the first time he dare to love again "I know you are mad and I know that you are more mad with you than with Sakura or even Yukito" she decided that it was best to put things clear.

Syaoran saw she stop as if waiting for an answer to her assumptions, he knew she was right so he just could nod and keep listening "You hurt her but even that you have accepted you are mad with yourself, it didn't make you being less mad so the only thing I would tell you is that if you need a time to calm down and don't hurt her again is ok but don't ignore her again" she finished with a smile to him trying to make him feel better.

Syaoran thought about what Tomoyo say and decided she was right, even that he knew he was mad with himself, he didn't stop to feel mad and he knew himself very well to know that if he don't try to take a time to calm down he would make a mistake that would make her feel bad again and he wouldn't do that again, he would just take a time to calm down but there was still a question there "She told you that I hurt her and that she didn't want for me to ignore her?" he asked hopping that would mean something.

Tomoyo smile at him again "No but I know she was hurt and that to me it's a chance" she said still smiling and standing from the table to go to the room of Sakura's father where she left her minutes before, Syaoran just look at her leaving and thought he should go too, at least he knew that today he couldn't tell her after what happened but he would make sure Sakura feel he cared about her so the confession would be easier.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Sakura is late, why don't you and your friends go home?" Fujitaka suggests to his daughter, he don't want her to leave her friends to stay with him and either want to make them stay in the hospital with her "But it's my turn to stay and I have to…" Fujitaka move his head in a negative way and stop her "You go with them I can't leave anywhere so you'll find me here tomorrow" he smile to his daughter as if telling it was ok.

Sakura sight in defeat "Fine but tomorrow I'll stay" her father just smile at her and wished her and her friends a good night, when they give they farewells and good nights the three leave, Sakura was going to use Touya's car again and he would stay again in hospital with Yukito, Fujitaka didn't want him to stay for him but he wasn't very easy to convince.

Sakura parked the car in front of the house as usual but even then nobody moved, Tomoyo was gazing outside the window feeling the tension in the air, even when Syaoran tried the rest of the day to show Sakura how much he cared about her they haven't talk about it or anything for that matter, Tomoyo was desperate but she didn't know what to do in that situation, after all he made her feel bad, maybe not on purpose but he couldn't expect her to forget everything.

Sakura open her mouth to say something but close it again, she wasn't mad anymore or upset but she was feeling sad still, when Syaoran return to her father's room after the `fight' he smiled at her again, that smiled that, in a way, she knew it was just for her but it was mixed with an apologetically smile, she knew he was upset too but couldn't find a way to talk with him, even she knew he was sorry she was feeling sad.

"We should…..we should get in the house" finally Syaoran spoke after a while of a bitter silence, Sakura turn to face him and nod getting out of the car without a word, Tomoyo remain in her sit until Sakura was out, she just turn to see Syaoran too and got out as well followed by Syaoran.

Sakura open the door of the house and let them get inside, Tomoyo gave her good nights and run to Sakura's room to `sleep' meanwhile Sakura and Syaoran stay stand in front of each other finding themselves alone again, the silence of the car return along with the atmosphere, Syaoran was looking at Sakura but she seems to find the floor more interesting than him "I…." his voice was almost a whisper but when Sakura heard him talk she immediately look at him and wait to see if he could keep talking, she could see in his face that it was hard for him to said the words but just showing her he was sorry wasn't enough, she wanted him to say it, that and the way he feel about her but that could wait.

"Sakura, I…."again he couldn't continue, even that he really wanted to tell her he was sorry the words just didn't come to his lips, since his fiancé leaves him he never apologies with a women for making her feel bad, it wasn't that he was heartless but the only times that he made a women feel bad was when he rejected them when they confess to him but now it was different, why? One because he made a mistake and he accept that fact and two…..it was Sakura.

Syaoran was avoiding eyen contact now and Sakura was having the time of her life so she smiled but Syaoran didn't see her, definitely she have already forgive him but she liked to make him nervous "What is it Syaoran?" she try to make it sound serious and to hide her smile when he look at her again "I'm…..sorry if I……made you feel bad before" there he finally say it, was it to hard for him to say that? It seems it was.

"Don't worry about it anymore" she answer in her normal voice again causing Syaoran to face her directly, she smiled at him and then got closed to him, Syaoran was surprised by this, normally he would be the one getting closed to her and trying to kiss her but now she was getting closer to his face and when it seems that she was going to capture his lips with hers she change direction to his cheek and kiss him "Good night Syaoran, have sweet dreams" with that she got up stairs leaving a surprised Syaoran, actually she have never kissed him not even in the cheek so even that slight touch of her lips over a part of his body make him happy _`Soon the kiss is going to be in the lips just wait my cherry blossom´_ Syaoran was more decided that ever, tomorrow was the day in which he would end this and he wouldn't accept a no for an answer.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura walk up stairs with a normal face but as soon as she reached the bathroom she locked herself and touch her lips, she couldn't believe she kissed him even when it was in the cheek it felt great, she was decided to kiss him on the lips but then change her mind to let him do that in the future, she couldn't help but imagine how it would feel to kiss him on the lips, if kissing his cheek was amazing then the lips would make her feel like flying she was sure about it and she couldn't wait for it to happen _`Well, if that happen anyway' _Tomoyo told her about how she was sure Syaoran at least like her but she wasn't totally sure yet `_Until not having him kissing me I can't be sure of anything' _that wasn't the best things to think but she wanted to be honest with her, she then sight and got out of the bathroom Syaoran was still down stairs so she didn't find him in the way back to her room, tomorrow was going to be another day anyway.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I'm really sorry for being so late really but please read and review, it wasn't my fault this lateness I swear.

Oh and by the way, even that it's many month later, I hope every one there is fine and no one catch the influenza, I don't know if there it's call like that but I hope you understand what I mean, any way hope all you guys are ok.


End file.
